Después de todos estos años
by JustNita
Summary: Ranma regresa a Nerima después de haber encontrado la cura a su maldicion. Han pasado 5 años y las cosas ya no son como él las recuerda Todo ha cambiado ¿Como ha afectado el tiempo su relación con Akane? ¿Que pasará cuando al fin se reencuentren?
1. Chapter 1

**La despedida del comienzo**

Un joven caminaba por las solitarias calles de la ciudad de Nerima muy temprano en la mañana, aquel muchacho de azulados ojos y cabello azabache recogido en una trenza, miraba con curiosidad como había cambiado aquel lugar.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando te ausentas 5 años- pensó

Iba caminando por una calle junto al río que él conocía muy bien cuando de pronto dos adolescentes un hombre y una mujer pasaron por su lado corriendo en dirección a su escuela para no llegar tarde, ambos iban vestidos con el uniforme del instituto Furinkan y Ranma los podía escuchar discutiendo acerca de quién tenía la culpa de aquel retraso.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar aquellos tiempos donde él mismo había vivido similares situaciones al lado de una bella pero un poco violenta jovencita. Una que, aunque no la había visto desde que se marchó, la seguía queriendo igual o incluso más que cuando eran adolescentes.

Aún recordaba la última vez que la vio. Fue en la estación de trenes antes de partir a China, la joven había llegado una vez que sus familiares y las siempre oportunas "prometidas" habían salido del lugar dejando al muchacho a punto de abordar.

Cuando la vio corriendo tuvo que contener el aliento, Akane estaba deslumbrante como siempre aunque podía notar como sus hermosos ojos color café estaban vidriosos tratando de retener las lágrimas aunque no tenía mucho éxito.

-A... Akane- sólo atinó a decir, la verdad es que estaba sorprendido de verla.

Habían discutido el día anterior cuando él había anunciado su decisión de ir a China en busca de la cura de su maldición. La joven había insistido en acompañarlo y en el fondo de su corazón él también quería lo mismo, la idea de separarse de ella lo estaba matando por dentro pero no podía arriesgarse a perderla una vez más como casi sucede en su fatídica batalla con Zafron donde el sentimiento de impotencia y tristeza era casi insoportable. Debió decirle que la amaba y que no quería perderla, que todo esto lo hacía por el bien de ambos para que tuvieran un camino juntos sin dificultades, debió decirle la verdad que todo lo hacía por ella para que cuando por fin se curará completarían esa locura de boda que se había cancelado unos años antes, que una vez que el regresara se haría cargo del dojo y la cuidaría para siempre. Pero se acobardó como de costumbre y en vez de eso argumento que no podía acompañarlo porque era demasiado torpe y sólo lo retrasaría en el viaje con su mal carácter y sus costumbres poco femeninas. La discusión término con Akane diciéndolo que lo odiaba y lanzando por los cielos con uno de sus potentes golpes.

Por eso cuando la vio llegar se alegró con todo su ser; no podría haber soportado irse sin verla una vez más.

-Ranma, llegue a tiempo...- decía con agitación la joven de tanto correr

\- Ranma... Yo...yo- empezó a decir la chica y automáticamente sus mejillas se colorearon

Era su oportunidad, pensó Ranma, estaban solos sin que nadie interfiriera.

-Akane, yo lo siento... Por lo de ayer - comenzó el muchacho

-No, Ranma, perdón... No quiero que te vayas enojado conmigo.

\- Akane, yo... Veras... La razón por ... Yo siempre... Yo ...yo...- que difícil resultaba decirle lo que sentía, Akane lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Ranma... Esta bien no te preocupes- le dijo Akane con una sonrisa

El joven no podía más. Respiro hondo y se armó de valor. Le diría que la amaba que volvería por ella.

Pero una voz habló antes de que él pudiera emitir un sonido. Era la llamada para abordar el tren que lo llevaría a su destino. Ya no tenían tiempo.

Akane con sus lágrimas apuntó de caer lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, pegando su rostro al pecho de Ranma. Este al ver el gesto de su prometida se sorprendió pero le correspondió con infinita ternura tratando de decirle en ese abrazo lo que no podía decirle con palabras.

-Deseo que te vaya bien Ranma-le dijo la peli azul y con su mirada le suplicaba que no la olvide y que vuelva pronto.

\- Cuídate Akane- le respondió el chico alejándose de ella "regresaré por ti por favor espérame" dijo en sus pensamientos.

Los minutos pasaban y el chico de la trenza tenía que subir al tren el cual lo llevaría al comienzo de un largo viaje. Cogió su equipaje y se dirigió a abordarlo.

Las puertas se cerraron y los jóvenes quedaron separados por el frío hierro de la locomotora viéndose a través del cristal de la ventana. Una vez más no pudieron decirse que se amaban, no pudieron intercambiar una caricia que no fuera sólo de amigos, no se hicieron ninguna promesa al menos ninguna dicha en voz alta.

El tren partió de la estación dejando la silueta de su triste prometida atrás. Sentía el corazón cerrado en un puño, la iba a echar de menos y no pudo despedirse como deseaba.

Se disponía a guardar su equipaje cuando vio una pequeña horquilla de cabello caer de su mochila. El conocía aquella horquilla era uno de los tesoros más valiosos que Akane poseía ya que había sido el último obsequio que le dio su madre antes de morir, ella misma se lo había contado. El sólo se la había visto puesta un par de ocasiones una de ellas era aquella boda que no llegó a realizarse.

Se agachó a recoger el delicado objeto al cual lo acompañaba una pequeña nota que decía.

"Así se que volverás"

Se imaginó el rostro de su prometida con sus cortos cabellos y sus castaños ojos y esa sonrisa que le robaba el aliento.

Entendió perfectamente el mensaje Akane. Al darle algo tan valioso para ella era una forma de decirle que tenía que regresar, que tenía que devolvérselo. Claro que no ella no necesitaba darle algo, él estaba más que seguro que regresaría por ella. Pero sonrió y agradeció en silencio el sencillo gesto.

Eso había sido hacia poco más de 5 años... Desde ese entonces no tuvo contacto alguno con ella. En los primeros meses un par de cartas y llamadas que terminó por desparecer por completo con el pasar del tiempo.

Ahora estaba de vuelta después de todo ese tiempo. Inconscientemente sujeto la horquilla que ella le había dado, la cual llevaba alrededor del cuello en una larga cadena cerca de su corazón desde que partió de la estación. Ese era el único objeto que conservaba de ella y nunca se lo quitaba ni durante sus entrenamientos ni sus viajes.

Pero había llegado el momento de devolvérselo a su dueña y eso le asustaba...


	2. Chapter 2

**Conociendo Realidades**

Ranma caminaba muy pensativo por la calles de la ciudad que una vez fue su hogar. Estaba muy nervioso de volver a ver a su familia después de todo este tiempo y sobretodo volver a ver a Akane. Tan concentrado en sus pensamientos y en las posibles reacciones que tendría al verlo, que no se percató que un lujoso vehículo color negro lo seguía muy de cerca. El sospechoso auto le cerró el paso al sorprendido joven que ya se encontraba en posición de combate, listo para enfrentar a quien sea. La puerta del auto se abrió y el muchacho al ver quien bajaba del costoso auto se tenso de inmediato.

Una hermosa joven de aspecto maduro y cabello corto le sonrió con suficiencia. Ella vestía un vestido tan ceñido a su delgado cuerpo que poco dejaba a la imaginación sobre la forma de este, además este poseía un exageradísimo escote, muy digno de una de sus prometidas en los tiempos que querían conquistarlo. La muchacha se paro sobre sus altísimos tacones y lo miró con esa sonrisa muy típica de ella y esos ojos que dejaban en claro que seguía siendo la reina de hielo.

-Nabiki...- dijo el atónito muchacho

\- Bienvenido Ranma- respondió la mediana de las hermana Tendo- hace tiempo que no se te veía, me alegró mucho de verte.

-en serio?- dijo el chico receloso

\- claro- continúa la joven- mis ganancias no han sido las misma desde que te fuiste.

"Esa Nabiki no cambia" pensó Ranma. De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la risa de la muchacha.

-Ven Ranma, sube. Tienes que ponerte al día de muchas cosas.

Ranma subió al auto con el corazón en la garganta, el momento del reencuentro se encontraba cada vez más cerca y no sabía como reaccionar. Nabiki que no había quitado la vista del muchacho y vio lo nervioso que este estaba le dijo:

-No te preocupes tanto, no iremos al dojo

-ah no?- preguntó confundido

-Claro que no, además no encontraríamos a nadie allí

A Ranma el corazón se le detuvo en seco, pensó no haber escuchado bien. Como que no habría nadie en el dojo de los Tendo? Si ese lugar siempre está repleto.

-Jajaja- comenzó a reír Nabiki- deberías ver tu rostro jajajaja

Ranma sólo permanecía en silencio tratando de asimilar lo que estaba escuchando. Nabiki decidió que era el momento de explicarle ciertas cosas al confundido joven.

-Veras, Ranma- dijo con un tono serio- poco después de que te marchaste las cosas cambiaron mucho en casa. Una de ellas fue que Kasumi empezó a salir con el Dr. Tofu- no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa y una leve risa.

-El Dr. Tofu? Wow, me alegró que por fin diera el paso.

\- A nadie le sorprendió el hecho ya que sabíamos que eventualmente terminarían juntos- continuó con su relato- al poco tiempo se casaron y pues Kasumi se fue a vivir a la casa del Dr. como es natural. Sabes lo que eso implica no?

El joven lo meditó un momento y supo la respuesta o mejor dicho la pregunta: quien cocinaba entonces?

Nabiki sonrió para sus adentros, sin embargo tuvo que tener cuidado en no mencionar el tema de Akane, la situación actual de su hermana menor era algo complicada... Y preferiría no mencionarla de momento

\- Pues al comienzo tu madre suplió muy bien a Kasumi todo lo que hace Tía Nodoka es delicioso- dijo convencida- Sin embargo la casa de tus padres ya estaba lista para ser habitada y tus padres o mejor dicho tu madre insistió en mudarse de inmediato, claro está que ella nunca contó que papa y el maestro se fueran a vivir con ellos- la muchacha guiño un ojo en señal de diversión- y bueno pues yo decidí comprometerme con Kuno...- dijo con indiferencia

-que tú qué?!- grito Ranma

\- lo se lo sé- dijo una despreocupada Nabiki- pero si lo analizas bien es un buen negocio: Kuno es rico, así que podría vivir en su mansión y comer esos manjares que cocinan todos aquellos sirvientes que posee ;además de tener todo su dinero a mi disposición personal estaba el hecho de que recientemente habían mandado a su hermana a un centro de salud mental a Europa. Así que si lo piensas bien no es tan malo después de todo.

Ranma luchaba por asimilar toda aquella información. Sus padres, el Sr Tendo y el maestro viviendo bajo un techo, eso debe ser un desastre por donde se viese. Kasumi casada con el Dr., eso en el fondo le alegraba. Kodachi en un manicomio, bueno siempre supo que estaba loca. Pero Nabiki comprometida y viviendo en casa de Kuno, eso sí que ni lo habría imaginado ni en sus sueños más salvajes.

De pronto un rayo de luz atravesó su mente. Ya nadie vivía en el dojo de la familia, nadie excepto...Ranma enmudeció de pronto, Nabiki no había mencionado para nada a su hermana pequeña. Lo estaría haciendo a propósito? Ranma abrió la boca para preguntar indirectamente por la muchacha. Pero la joven lo interrumpió.

-ya llegamos- dijo alegre saliendo del vehículo. Ranma salió tras ella. Estaban en un lugar donde él había venido innumerables ocasiones: El consultorio del Dr. Tofu.

Una amable Kasumi salió con una sonrisa a saludar a su hermana y se sorprendió al verlo allí pero la chica como siempre amable lo invitó a quedarse a cenar. Ranma conoció muy sorprendido al hijo de ambos el pequeño Toshiro de 3 años que no paraba de correr al rededor de sus invitados.

Poco antes de que llegara el esposo de su hermana, Nabiki argumento algo sobre tener que ir a merendar con Kuno y desapareció de la vista de todos. Aunque seguía siendo fría y calculadora, no quería estar presente cuando Ranma se entere de lo de Akane, así que se marchó sin más.

El Dr. Tofu llegó poco después de haber empezado la cena y como todos se sorprendió al ver a su antiguo paciente merendando juntos a su esposa e hijo. Charlaron de cosas triviales e incluso el chico mencionó que se había curado de su maldición y la cena estuvo muy amena. Pero tanto el Dr. como su esposa evitaban a toda costa mencionar el nombre de Akane y cada vez que Ranma tenía intenciones de preguntar ellos súbitamente cambiaban de tema.

Después de la cena el pequeño Toshiro jugaba en la alfombra junto al recién llegado al que se refería como "Tío Ranma", los esposo miraban la escena y sentía pena por el muchacho que ignoraba la realidad de lo que paso en todo este tiempo. De pronto el infante hizo algo que congeló por completo a los adultos. Se había levantado y le había preguntaba a Ranma:

-Tiooo…Tu prácticas karate?

-No- respondió tranquilo Ranma- yo práctico artes marciales estilo libre

\- Ahhh- exhaló el niño- igual que mi tía Akane

Todos se congelaron de inmediato era la primera vez que mencionaban su nombre en voz alta y era la primera vez que alguien hablaba de ella.

Kasumi se llevó a su hijo de inmediato y le dirigió una mirada significativa a su esposo.

\- Ranma, tenemos que hablar- dijo el galeno

\- ¿porque nadie quiere mencionar a Akane? No crean que no me he dado cuenta, todos han evitado hablar de ella

\- Sígueme Ranma te lo explicaré en un minuto

\- ¿Le paso algo doctor? - preguntó angustiado sujetando fuertemente la horquilla cerca de su corazón inconscientemente.

Tofu suspiro pero no dijo una palabra sólo le decía que lo siguiera con una señal de su mano.

Ranma por primera vez tuvo miedo de lo que pudiera escuchar.¿ Akane que paso contigo? Pensaba angustiado mientras el médico frente a él comenzaba la explicación.

 **Hola Chicos!**

 **Espero les este gustando la historia, de hecho ya esta escrita hasta el capitulo 17 y esta publicada en otro sitio pero me he animado también en compartirla con ustedes, la actualización dependerá de sus reviews. Asi que animense a comentar.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descubriendo la verdad**

Un agitado joven de ojos azules corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Nerima, estaba furioso. Acababa de salir de casa de la familia del Dr. Tofu. Su charla con el médico aun la tenía en su cabeza.

FLASHBACK

-Veras Ranma- comenzó el doctor- Akane... Akane no está bien- suspiro- su salud es algo complicada.

El galeno miraba escrupulosamente a Ranma para notar alguna reacción por su partes pero el muchacho solo se mantuvo en silencio, así que continúo

\- Después que te marchaste ella se mostraba deprimida pero no era algo que significara importancia y hasta ese entonces ella estaba relativamente normal; Un año después cuando yo aun salía con Kasumi apareció Shampoo...

El muchacho se congelo, él conocía muy bien lo que la amazona era capaz de hacer con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. Incluso a los pocos meses de su partida, lo había seguido hasta China con la excusa de querer curar su maldición. Claro que con lo que la chica no contaba es que el inseparable Mousse, habría ido tras ella y que con un poco de entrenamiento y algo de ayuda de Ranma, el chico pato había logrado derrotarla. La joven china al verse acorralada no tuvo otra opción que aceptar el compromiso a regañadientes, aunque todos sabían en el fondo que era lo mejor para ellos, desde ese entonces no los había vuelto a ver. Nunca pensó que la chica regresaría a Japón y mucho menos que visitaría a los Tendo.

-ella nos dijo sobre su compromiso con Mousse, y también menciono haberte visto en China, nos dijo que ya habías encontrado cura a tu maldición pero que seguías entrenando...

Ranma no lo podía creer, pensó que Shampoo mentiría o incluso inventaría una alocada historia para celar a Akane, pero no. La chica se había limitado a decir la verdad, él estaba realmente sorprendido.

-Cuando Kasumi y yo nos casamos, medio año después de la visita de Shampoo, toda la familia decidió salir del dojo- le dirigió una mirada significativa al joven- supongo que deducirás que nadie quiso comer la comida de Akane.

Ranma sabía eso de sobra. La falta de talento nunca impidió que su prometida siguiera intentándolo aunque los resultados seguían siendo igual de desastrosos. El doctor continuó

\- y así fue como Akane se quedo en el dojo y desde entonces ella vive sola en la casa de los Tendo...la situación empeoro poco tiempo después su salud empezó a decaer cuando tu padre y el Sr. Tendo decidieron romper el compromiso...

"QUE?!" es lo que le hubiera gustado gritar a Ranma pero no lo hizo, esos viejos locos habían roto el compromiso con Akane. No pudo más y salió corriendo de casa del doctor en busca de respuestas y los únicos que podrían dársela eran ese par de ancianos que ahora Vivian con Nodoka.

Estaba tan furioso que no pudo terminar de escuchar la explicación del galeno; este al intuir a donde se dirigía el muchacho llamo a la casa de los Saotome para comunicar la noticia del regreso de su hijo y ponerlos al tanto...

Ranma solo podía pensar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido después de eso, Él y Akane ya no estaban comprometidos eso significaba que la chica estaba libre para poder estar con otra persona, lo cual a Ranma lo sacaba de quicio, simplemente no podía imaginarlo. Y todo por culpa de sus padres, y como si eso fuera poco ella estaba enferma y el no podría cuidarla. Todos estos años cuando imaginaba su regreso, Ranma siempre la imagino a su lado... el sabía lo que quería, quería triunfar en las artes marciales y la quería a ella... y ahora no podría tenerla.

Tan entretenido estaba que cuando llego a la casa de sus padres estaba a punto de tirar la puerta abajo por la furia que sentía, pero una mujer ya lo esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ranma hijo, me alegro de verte- dijo Nodoka

-Mamá- respondió Ranma- me alegro de verte también pero ahora mismo necesito hablar con esos dos- dijo el muchacho intentando pasar por una lado.

Pero Nodoka no cedió, prácticamente arrastro a su hijo a una habitación continua donde nadie podría oírlos.

-Mamá en verdad tengo que hablar con ese par- decía furioso Ranma mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de su madre

-Así? - respondió ella tranquilamente- y que les dirás?

El chico se detuvo en seco, había venido tan furioso a reclamarles sobre el haber roto el compromiso que no se detuvo a pensar que si hacia eso expondría sus sentimientos hacia la menor de las Tendo y eso era algo que él aun no podía hacer. Así que solo permaneció en silencio.

Su madre sonrió y lo hizo sentar mientras comenzaba a hablar.

-Me llamo el Dr. Tofu para avisarme que vendrías- sonrió- y también dijo que aun necesitas saber ciertas cosas.

Al ver a su hijo en silencio comenzó

-Ranma, cuando nos mudamos de la casa de los Tendo el dojo se cerró ya que no había nadie quien lo dirija. No habíamos recibido noticias tuyas hace más de un año pero sin embargo, supimos por medio de revistas y televisión que te estaba yendo muy bien en China, incluso escribieron varios artículos sobre ti en los diarios locales. Estoy muy orgullosa hijo, eso es muy varonil- dijo muy sonriente su madre- en uno de esos artículos se mencionaba que habías decidido abrir tu propio dojo...

Ranma abrió los ojos de repente, lo que había dicho su madre era cierto, después de curarse su carrera como artista marcial había despegado. Ganó muchos torneos importantes en China y era una de las más jóvenes y talentosas promesas, incluso llego a ganar unas muy buenas cantidades de dinero. Pero eso a él no le interesaba, el muchacho solo quería seguir entrenando, volverse más fuerte para defender el dojo Tendo, para defenderla a ella...

Todavía recordaba la entrevista a la que se refería su madre, hace un par de años un periodista le había preguntado por el porqué de su arduo entrenamiento a lo que él solo atino a decir que era porque en el futuro tendría que hacerse cargo de un dojo, claro que él se refería al de los Tendo, pero el reportero lo interpreto como si él estuviese interesado en abrir uno propio. Ranma simplemente no se molesto en corregirle, ya se darían cuenta con el tiempo...

\- El dojo ya llevaba más de medio año cerrado, no podía seguir permaneciendo así. Por eso tu padre y el Sr. Tendo desistieron de sus sueño de unir a las dos familias y decidieron romper tu compromiso con Akane al ver que tú tenias otros planes para tu futuro...

Esto Ranma le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Jamás imagino que el no comunicarse con su familia traería estas consecuencias.

\- Primero intentaron buscar otro sucesor el cual se casara con Akane y se hiciera cargo del dojo- Ranma hizo una mueca de disgusto, su madre lo noto así que continuo-pero después de varias discusiones y la negativa de Akane no se pudo llegar a nada- Suspiro aliviado Ranma...

-Akane- continuo Nodoka- decidió ponerse al frente del dojo familiar- su tono de voz sonó triste de repente- Para ese entonces ella aún se estaba acostumbrando a vivir sola e ir a la universidad al mismo tiempo, pero aun así tuvo que entrenar para mantener en alto el nombre del dojo... debo admitir que mejoro notablemente, yo misma le enseñe a usar la espada y luego de unos cuantos meses se volvió verdaderamente fuerte; sin embargo ella no seguía siendo la misma- la mujer lo miro directamente a los ojos- Tuvo que madurar muy rápido y poner mucha responsabilidad en sus hombros...ella se volvió más seria, ya casi no sonreía...dejo de ser la alegre jovencita que era.

Ranma frunció el ceño, no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando.

-Y como si eso fuera poco- recordaba amargamente la mujer- la noticia de que una mujer estaba al frente del dojo atrajo a nuevos oponentes, y aunque Akane era verdaderamente fuerte, luchar con hombres siempre es complicado, eso la obligo a poner sus habilidades al límite. Cuando no estudia, entrena. Cuando no entrena, trabaja. Cuando no trabaja, estudia. Casi no come ni duerme, sumado a todo el desgaste físico y mental que hace diario, es demasiado para ella. Todos estamos preocupados por ella, incluso Soun le propuso dejar el dojo hasta que se gradué, pero ella se negó en redondo.

-Ella no se alimenta bien y se desmaya constantemente, yo siempre le dejo comida cada vez que puedo, pero no parece ser suficiente... la intento disuadir pero este ya es su ultimo año en la universidad y dice que pronto todo será distinto. Aunque yo pienso que eso le pone mas estrés todavía. Sin embargo este último par de meses parece estar un poco mejor, creo que por fin se está acostumbrando a su ritmo de vida. Por eso Ranma, hijo, yo no sé si es buena idea que hallas aparecido justo ahora...

\- Pero que dices!- se levanto molesto el joven- te estás oyendo mamá? Que ya está mejor? como alguien puede estar bien cuando esfuerza hasta el punto de enfermarse... veo que no ha cambiado en nada sigue siendo tan boba como antes...

Y diciendo eso salió decidido a encontrarla...

 **Hola Chicos!**

 **Gracias por leer y muchísimas gracias a los que me dejan sus reviews los amo muchísimo y me encanta leerlos y saber que llevan bien la historia, porfavor animense a seguir comentando y no se preocupen mientras halla aunque sea una persona que guste de la historia seguire actualizando. Otra vez muchas gracias.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

**Igual que cuando nos conocimos**

Ranma llegó al dojo Tendo decidido a encontrar a cierta chica de cabellos cortos a la cual no podía sacar de sus pensamientos. Estaba muy molesto con ella por haber descuidado su salud, Porque no lo había esperado? Se preguntaba el muchacho. De que había servido tanto entrenamiento? De que había servido que se volviera tan fuerte? Si al final la única razón por la que lo hizo fue ella... Pero ahora todo era diferente. Ella tenía que escucharlo, ella tenía que saber el porqué él se había ausentado y el porqué no se había comunicado. No se iría de allí sin haber hablado con Akane así tenga que obligarla a escucharlo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la residencia Tendo esta estaba vacía. Trepó los muros sin dificultad y pudo ver con asombro que por primera vez en todos los años que él vivió allí la casa estaba en silencio. Decidió buscar a la pequeña de los Tendo, paso por el dojo, vio a través de la ventana de su habitación, en el comedor, la cocina, el patio... Nada. Akane no estaba en casa.

Salió a las calles preguntándose si sería buena idea esperar en la puerta a que la chica regresará pero el grito de una mujer lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Ran-chan eres tú?- dijo una embarazada Ukyo

-U... U-chan- el muchacho aún no salía de la sorpresa de ver a su amiga de infancia en ese estado

La muchacha sin embargo no pareció afectarle en absoluto la reacción de Ranma. Se empezó a reír y alegremente le cogió el brazo llevándolo a su local de comida tradicional, cuando Ranma se despertó del asombro paró en seco.

-U-chan yo yo tengo que esperar a ... a... - empezó a decir Ranma pero aún le costaba expresar sus sentimientos.

Ukyo río con ganas.

\- Por supuesto, Ranma, pero ella no llega a casa hasta después de las 6 y apenas es un poco más de mediodía, así que vamos a comer debes estar hambriento y además tienes muchas cosas que contarme - dijo jalándolo la alegre joven.

Cuando llegaron al local de su mejor amiga este estaba repleto por lo que la chica le dijo que esperará en la parte posterior y le dio uno de sus tradicionales platos japoneses.

El muchacho así lo hizo hasta que unas horas después apareció otra vez su amiga por la puerta.

-Uff - exclamó Ukyo- siempre olvido lo cansado que es estar embarazada.

-U-chan...- empezó Ranma- tu... Tu... Digo, quien es..., de quien es...

-jajaja- lo interrumpió la risa de la muchacha- Ran-chan no habrás estado esperando que te espere por siempre o si?- le dijo muy divertida la joven.

-No... Yo no... Es decir- dijo el muy avergonzado chico

\- Veras Ran-chan, cuando te fuiste todo fue un caos. Shampoo te siguió a China y Kodachi lo hubiera hecho si no la hubieran encerrado antes en ese manicomio la verdad ya se estaba pasando un poco con todas esas artimañas, pero yo no podía dejar mi local sin embargo no perdí la esperanza que me eligieras a mi- la joven bajo la mirada avergonzada pero inmediatamente mostró una sonrisa a su mejor amigo- Así que cuando Shampoo regreso anunciando su casamiento con Mousse no pude hacer otra cosa que alegrarme mi única rival sería Akane ...

Ranma la escuchaba muy atento, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Akane le interesaba.

\- ...la rete a duelo muchas veces pero ella nunca aceptaba, decía que no podíamos obligarte a casarte con nosotras, y en el fondo tenía razón... Cuando reabrieron el dojo volví a retarla, no me daría por vencida tan fácil sabes?- la muchacha le guiño un ojo- ella acepto siempre y cuando yo peleara por retar al dojo y no por ti, solo así pude convencerla de aceptar aunque para mí la pelea tenía un significado diferente, claro... pero no contaba con que Akane se volviera tan fuerte, ella me venció fácilmente, demasiado fácil.

Ranma se sorprendió al escuchar eso, de todas sus prometidas Akane era la que menos ventaja tenía. En verdad había mejorado tanto?

\- Lo intente un par de veces más pero el resultado era siempre el mismo, así que me di por vencida... No tenía caso seguir con eso...

-U-chan yo..- empezó a decir el joven pero un voz familiar lo interrumpió

\- Querida, que dijiste sobre...- entró en la habitación un desorientado joven con una banda color amarilla en la cabeza

\- Ryoga...- dijo un muy sorprendido Ranma- esperen ustedes?... Ryoga tu?... U-chan-...

Ryoga suspiro con exasperación pero al instante comenzó a reír de buen grado y poco después cambio su expresión a una muy seria, se acercó a su esposa y le dijo a su ex-rival

\- Nuestra revancha puede esperar, si has venido por Akane debes salir ahora. A estas horas sale de la universidad rumbo al trabajo.

\- Trabaja en la empresa de la familia de Kuno- agregó Ukyo antes de que su despistado esposo le diera una información errónea a su amigo- de la calle que te lleva a la escuela directo quien se va al centro comercial

Ranma no necesitó más se levantó rápidamente y salió en la dirección indicada. Corrió tan rápido que su corazón empezó a agitarse pero no era por el ejercicio, él ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, sino porque por fin la vería después de todo este tiempo. Llegó rápidamente al lugar que le indicaron y esperó en un lugar un poco alejado de la entrada mientras veía a los trabajadores ingresar al establecimiento.

Estuvo esperando unos 10 minutos y empezó a pensar que había llegado demasiado tarde cuando un auto entró a toda velocidad y se detuvo cerca de la entrada . La puerta del copiloto se abrió y de ella salió corriendo muy apurada la chica que él tanto había esperado ver.

-Akane no te olvides que tenemos que entregar el informe mañana- grito la chica que estaba del lado del chofer.

Akane sólo se limitó asentir, y girándose para entrar grito un

-Gracias por traerme- perdiéndose así de la vista de cierto chico de ojos azules y trenza que la estaba observando a la distancia

A Ranma el corazón le dio un vuelco a verla, la vio menos de un minuto antes de que la muchacha desaparezca dentro del edificio pero fue suficiente para él.

Estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba y también más pálida. Su cabello ya no estaba tan corto como antes ahora lo tenía a la altura del hombro. Vestía sastre y minifalda a juego, ambos ceñidos al cuerpo, ella nunca se vestía de ese modo cuando vivía con el siempre prefería la ropa más holgada y ahora incluso portaba unos tacones altos.

Pero a pesar de todos esos cambios Akane seguía igual o más hermosa de lo que él recordaba, sus ojos seguían siendo sus ojos aquellos que él por tanto tiempo ansiaba ver. Su nariz pequeña y respingona seguía igual. Sus labios seguían teniendo ese color cereza que a él tanto le gustaba y que siempre quiso probar y aunque bajo considerablemente de peso su delgado cuerpo no había perdido las curvas que tenía y la minifalda que traía mostraba sus largas y formadas piernas. En pocas palabras no sólo estaba hermosa estaba bellísima capaz de quitar el aliento a cualquiera; y obviamente él no era la excepción.

Ranma tardó varios minutos en recuperarse de la visión de Akane, había esperado mucho tiempo este momento y aunque sólo la había visto de lejos y la chica ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia ni le había dirigido una mirada, el sólo hecho de tenerla en el mismo lugar que él lo ponía demasiado nervioso.

Se maldijo interiormente si así había reaccionado sólo con verla 10 segundos como tendría el valor para hablarle cara a cara o más aún decirle lo que tuvo que haber dicho hace 5 años en una estación de tren que parecía ya tan lejano.

Suspiro y trató de controlarse. La esperaría a que salga del trabajo y luego, bueno ya vería que hacía: podría acompañarla a casa o podía seguirla sin que se de cuenta aún no lo sabía quizá lo mejor sería que se presente frente a ella en el dojo para que no piense que la estaba siguiendo o algo...

Y así se pasaron las hora él seguía pensando en lo que debía hacer ahora que había encontrado por fin a la que una vez fue su prometida. Cada vez que recordaba la ruptura de compromiso un sabor amargo se ponía en su boca. Tenía que recuperarla a como dé lugar.

Un ruido de batalla lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Sin duda escuchaba como en la parte trasera del edificio se estaría desarrollando una pelea así que fue a averiguar qué sucedía. Cuando llegó lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido.

Akane se encontraba en el centro de un grupo de hombres todos fuertes y musculosos. Ellos atacaban a la vez a la menuda y pequeña jovencita que se encontraba en medio. Akane luchaba con todos a la vez y los derrotaba fácilmente uno a uno.

Ranma tuvo un deja vú al ver aquella escena, no era la primera vez que la veía, cuando recién se mudó con su padre con los Tendo. Su prometida tenía que enfrentar conflictos similares en la escuela, conflictos que acabaron cuando él llegó. Pero ahora todo era diferente esos hombres no eran muchachos de preparatoria, eran luchadores profesionales expertos en sus respectivas categorías y aunque podía ver que no eran competencia para Akane, ella empleaba mucha energía en esquivar los ataques de sus contrincantes.

Así Ranma observó cómo caía uno a uno todos los oponentes de la chica hasta que sólo quedó ella de pie. Ranma se oculto rápidamente, se había quedado en estado de shock al ver lo acontecido que no pudo mover ni un musculo para ayudar a la joven.

Akane no pareció notar nada extraño y cuando término la contienda se dirigió como siempre a su domicilio. Dio un par de pasos hasta que se sintió débil de pronto, ese día sólo había tomado un jugó de desayuno, no había almorzado ni comido algo toda la tarde. Todo eso sumado al desgaste que acababa de hacer fue demasiado y no pudo hacer nada cuando sus piernas le fallaron y se dirigía a caer directo al suelo. Se preparó para sentir el golpe, pero este nunca llegó.

Ranma que la estaba observando desde lejos aún estaba indeciso sobre que hacer a continuación cuando vio que la chica se llevó una mano a la cabeza y empezó a desvanecerse como en cámara lenta. Salió disparado de su escondite para sostener en brazos a la linda joven.

Akane estaba tan débil que no pudo abrir los ojos aunque quisiera, sólo sentía como unos fuertes brazos la sostenían y un joven la llamaba por su nombre, una voz que ella reconoció y que hizo que su corazón se parará.

"No puede ser... Ranma" pensó la joven. Después todo se volvió oscuro.

 **Hola Chicos!**

 **Aquí les dejo otro capitulo más, muchas gracias a todos los que me comentan, me encantan leer sus opiniones. Muchisimas gracias a todos.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Posdata: Solo una pequeña motivación : si tengo 5 reviews en este capitulo mañana mismo subo el siguiente ;) jejeje**


	5. Chapter 5

**Volver a verte**

Era una mañana tranquila. Akane despertó cuando la luz del sol le tocó el rostro, se había quedado dormida sobre su escritorio la noche anterior terminando de hacer un informe para la universidad. La joven se desperezo rápidamente y salió a trotar como era su rutina diaria, al regresar entrenó un par de horas en el dojo, tenía que mantenerse fuerte y en forma ya que sus oponentes no la dejaban descansar ni un sólo día desde que estaba a cargo del dojo familiar.

Terminado su entrenamiento se ducho y vistió para ir a su centro de estudios, estaba guardando sus apuntes cuando algo en el suelo llamó su atención. Un pequeño objeto estaba medio oculto entre sus papeles, ella lo recogió y se quedó asombrada al reconocerlo, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía sonrió con tristeza al sostenerlo entre sus delicados dedos.

Era la horquilla que le había dado su madre antes de morir hace ya tanto tiempo, esa misma horquilla tenía un par idéntico que ella no tenía en su poder, se lo había entregado hace más de 5 años en una estación de tren a un joven testarudo de ojos azules cuando él se marchó a China, cuando él se marchó de su vida...

Un suspiro salió de sus labios - Ranma... - dijo triste la joven. Hace tanto que no decía su nombre en voz alta.

Aún recordaba la despedida con su entonces prometido, no se habían hecho promesas, no le había dicho que lo quería, no le había dicho que lo extrañaría y no le había dicho que siempre lo esperaría. En vez de eso lo único que pudo hacer es darle la mitad de una de sus posesiones más valiosas, esperando que el muchacho entienda de algún modo todo lo que él significaba para ella con ese simple gesto.

Unas lágrimas cayeron solitarias por sus mejillas, inmediatamente las seco. No podía hundirse en la depresión otra vez, no podía volver quebrarse, no ahora que las cosas estaban retomando su rumbo.

\- No puedo seguir pensando toda la vida en Ranma- se dijo mentalmente la joven- ya han pasado más de 5 años, no te ha escrito ni llamado desde que se fue, nunca más se puso en contacto contigo

La muchacha recordó con amargura como el joven nunca le escribió después de marcharse, todas las cartas y llamadas telefónicas iban dirigidas a su madre y la única vez que logró comunicarse con él cuando por accidente respondió el teléfono, habían tenido una muy tensa conversación en la cual ella le preguntaba cuándo volvería y el sólo había respondido que no sabía para después colgar sin despedirse. Y como si fuera poco, pocos meses después vino una de las prometidas del muchacho anunciando que había renunciado a este para hacer su vida con Mousse. En esa ocasión Shampoo había mencionado que Ranma ya se había curado de su maldición pero que aún seguía entrenando.

"Akane él no va a regresar" le había dicho la amazona, pero en ese momento ella se negó a creerle. Que tonta había sido!, pero el tiempo se había encargado de mostrarle la verdad

-Él te olvido Akane-dijo en voz alta sus pensamientos- Tú tienes que hacer lo mismo. Tu solo fuiste la prometida que su padre le impuso, la cual él nunca quiso tener, por eso se fue... Por eso no volvió...Hiciste bien en no oponerte cuando rompieron el compromiso... No puedes obligarlo a que te ame igual que no pudiste obligarlo a volver con ese último regalo que le diste, aunque con esa horquilla también se llevó tu corazón...

La muchacha sacudió su cabeza en negación, no podía seguir ese rumbo de pensamientos no la llevarían a nada bueno. Y ahora lo que menos necesitaba es enfocarse en sus sentimientos por Ranma Saotome. Ella se había encargado de guardarlos día tras día, mes tras mes, año tras año, en lo profundo de su corazón, juntos con sus recuerdos y alegrías. Si los sacaba a la luz ahora no estaba segura de poder encerrarlos otra vez.

Colocó la horquilla que había recogido sobre su escritorio y bajo con su maleta lista para partir. Por haber estado sumida en sus pensamientos se le había pasado la hora y ahora llegaría tarde a clases, así que cuando llegó a la cocina sólo tomó un vaso de jugó y salió disparada hacia la universidad.

El resto de su día transcurrió con normalidad, tía Nodoka había llamado avisándole que ella, su padre y tío Genma irían a entrenar con el maestro a las montañas al día siguiente y que pasaría a mediodía a dejarle comida en el congelador, la muchacha le agradeció el gesto aunque la verdad raras veces tenía tiempo para comer en casa.

Al llegar la hora de almuerzo, Akane se dirigía al negocio de su antigua compañera de clases Ukyo, tenía ganas de visitarla ya que desde la muchacha había quedado embarazada estaba mucho más amigable con ella. Sin embargo sus planes fueron cambiados al llegar su hermana Nabiki e interceptarla en medio del camino haciéndola subir a su lujoso auto. Esto le sorprendió a la joven ya que su hermana raras veces iba a la universidad y si lo hacía era por cuestiones de negocio.

Su hermana había estado muy extraña durante su conversación, le había contado que se dirigía a la casa de Kasumi temprano en la mañana a arreglar algunos asuntos cuando se encontró con una persona inesperada, pero cuando Akane le preguntó de quien se trataba esta simplemente le sonrió y cambio de tema. Akane no estaba de humor para indagar más en los secretos de su hermana y además sabía que sacarle algo de información le costaría una fortuna como siempre, y para ser sincera ella ganaba lo justo como para sobrevivir y llevar el dojo que no tenía dinero de más para desperdiciarlo con su hermana. Así que sólo se limitó a preguntar cómo estaba su sobrino y cosas así.

Pero al momento de despedirse para volver a entrar a clase. Nabiki le dijo muy sería.

-Akane, no importa lo que suceda de ahora en adelante. Has avanzado mucho y lo que pase o deje de pasar en tu vida depende sólo de ti. Así que se cuidadosa con tus decisiones y sobre todo habla con el corazón.

Y diciendo esto arrancó dejando a una muy confundida joven mirando como el auto de su hermana se perdía a lo lejos.

-Esa Nabiki- pensó - siempre con sus misterios.

Suspiro con resignación, tenía que volver a clases y gracias a la visita de su hermana no pudo almorzar, hoy sería uno de esos días largos. Y apresurando el paso se adentro a su salón de clase.

Al salir tuvo que coordinar unos trabajos que le habían dejado para el día siguiente, este era su último semestre en la universidad y los informes y exámenes eran cada vez más pesados y exigentes. Así que hoy le tocaría desvelarse otra vez. El tiempo paso tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba tarde para ir a su trabajo, no podía llegar tarde otra vez le descontarían de su sueldo y ese era dinero que ella de verdad necesitaba. Gracias al cielo que una de sus amigas se ofreció a llevarla en su coche hasta la empresa del prometido de su hermana. Llegó con sólo dos minutos de anticipación y entró a toda velocidad dispuesta a empezar otra jornada laboral.

Cuando término su horario de trabajo se fijo por la ventana el patio de la empresa y allí ya estaban esperando más de una docena de hombres listos para vencerla en combate. Todos los días era lo mismo esos tipos la esperaban para luchar al salir del trabajo y como si eso fuera poco otra docena seguro ya estaba en frente del dojo esperando su llegada con los mismos propósitos.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación. Esto también me pasaba en el instituto-recordó- hasta que él llegó...

Sintió una punzada en el corazón. Que le pasaba ese día? Acaso todo le recordaría a él? Podría algún día dejar de pensar en Ranma?

Decidida a alejar esos pensamientos salió al patio a enfrentar a sus contrincantes, entre más rápido los derrote, más rápido podría ir a casa a avanzar los informes que tenía pendiente.

El combate no duro mucho, básicamente lo mismo de todos los días aunque debió admitir que el no haber ingerido alimento durante el día le estaba pasando factura ya que le costaba más esfuerzo mantenerse de pie. Pero ya se ocuparía de comer algo cuando llegara a su hogar. Así que se dirigió rumbo a su casa donde seguro ya estarían esperándola otros contrincantes.

Pero al dar unos cuantos pasos se sintió débil y no pudo seguir, sabía lo que se venía ya lo había experimentado antes, sabía que el desgaste físico y mental sumados al no haber comido no se la dejarían tan fácil. Cerró sus ojos empezando a desvanecerse y preparándose para estrellarse con el piso...

Pero el golpe que esperaba nunca llegó, unos brazos la sujetaron antes de que cayera. Quiso ver quien era pero no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos y cada vez le costaba más seguir consciente. Pero antes de desmayarse por completo logró escuchar la voz de un hombre que decía desesperadamente su nombre.

Reconoció la voz al instante, el corazón se le paro y la sangre se le heló.

\- No puede ser... Ranma? -Pensó- y sin poder hacer nada sucumbió ante la oscuridad.

Akane empezó abrir los ojos con dificultad, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y eso le impedía concentrarse en lo ocurrido, así que cuando por fin pudo despertarse se percató que estaba en su habitación, tendida sobre su cama, no recordaba nada ni como había llegado hasta allí sólo que había salido del trabajo y tuvo que enfrentar a sus oponentes como hacia diario pero de pronto se sintió débil y...

Se levantó de un sólo golpe y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al recordar que había pasado a continuación... Ella había sido salvada de caer al piso y había podido escuchar la voz de Ranma antes de desvanecerse.

-Habrá sido un sueño?- se pregunto- seguro que si- pensó

Parece que sus sentimientos le estaban jugando una mala pasada cuantas veces también había pensado que él había vuelto, que él la salvaba y también cuantas veces se desilusionó al saber que todo había estado en su cabeza.

Se levanto pesadamente y se dio cuenta que aún vestía su atuendo de la mañana y al mirar por su ventana vio que ya había oscurecido. Se asustó de pronto. Como había llegado hasta allí? Como se había deshecho de sus adversarios que aguardaban por ella frente al dojo? Se asusto de pronto, que tal si no había sido un sueño? Esa era la voz de Ranma estaba segura, no podía equivocarse... Pero si era cierto donde estaba él?

Recorrió todas la habitaciones y nada, estaban como siempre vacías. Así que bajo corriendo la escaleras en silencio dispuesta a terminar de desengañarse a sí misma, esta tenía que ser otra tetra que su mente le jugaba, pero tenía que saber la verdad ya después se ocuparía de averiguar cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Paso por el comedor y el pasillo y ambos estaban vacíos, así que se adentro a la cocina sin hacer ruido y allí su corazón se detuvo...

De espaldas frente a ella estaba el chico que había estado buscando y el que tanto miedo tenía encontrar. Estaba más alto de lo que recordaba y más corpulento también, pero seguía llevando su característica trenza.

-Ra..Ran...Ranma- dijo la joven

El muchacho que había estado cocinado minutos antes se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de la chica, y con el corazón en la garganta se volteo lentamente.

A Akane se le heló la sangre y su corazón se perdió al menos dos latidos, allí estaba él con sus penetrantes ojos azules mirándola directamente. Sus fuertes rasgos habían madurado dándole al joven un aspecto arrebatador.

"Esto no puede ser" se dijo Akane "esto tiene que ser una ilusión"

Parpadeo varias veces como esperando que el muchacho desapareciera de pronto.

\- A...Akane...yo- comenzó a decir el nervioso Ranma

\- Ranma, ... En...en verdad eres tú?- lo interrumpió la joven acercándose a él y poso una temblorosa mano la mejilla del muchacho, y al darse cuenta que era real, que no era producto de su imaginación retiró su mano rápidamente como si le hubiera pasado electricidad y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Akane, soy yo- dijo el joven acercándose a ella.

Era él en verdad era él, y estaba allí frente a ella. Después de 5 largos años lo volvía a ver y no tenía ni idea de qué es lo que iba a hacer.

 **Hola Chicos!**

 **Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen el capitulo. Como siempre agradecerles a toda la gente linda que me deja sus reviews, que le da follow o ha puesto la historia entre sus favoritos. Muchisimas gracias a todos ustedes y tambien a los lectores silenciosos y anónimos.**

 **Siguiente capitulo : Primeras impresiones**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Posdata: Mañana hare un pequeño viaje y no entrare hasta el martes, puede que si encuentre mas de 5 reviews me emocine y suba 2 capitulos de uno solo ;) Tengan un bonito fin de semana los quiero.**

 **Nita**


	6. Chapter 6

**Primeras impresiones**

Ranma pudo llegar a tiempo para evitar que Akane cayera al suelo, la llamo varias veces por su nombre pero fue inútil ya se había desmayado. Se veía tan frágil, tan serena. Hermosa.

La levanto en sus brazos y se dirigió a llevarla al dojo para que pudiera recuperarse, no entendía porque tenía que luchar contra todos esos hombres, aunque debió admitir que mejoró bastante no recibió ni un sólo golpe y sus reflejos y velocidad aumentaron

-será que hace esto diario?-pensó

Y el sentimiento de culpa lo hizo sentir escalofríos.

-Si yo hubiera estado aquí esto no hubiera pasado, si no me hubiera ido o si hubiera vuelto antes o si me hubiera puesto en contacto con ella... Esto es mi culpa...- pensaba cabizbajo el joven

El camino a casa le pareció demasiado corto, la verdad es que la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos le gustaba, cuantas veces se imaginó ese momento y sin embargo no pudo estar contento ya que ella estaba inconsciente.

Cuando llego a la esquina del dojo se sorprendió al ver tanta gente en la entrada, y apenas se acercó con la chica entre sus brazos vio que se trataban de al menos una docena de luchadores.

Ellos al ver a la inconsciente joven entre los brazos del muchacho empezaron murmurar hasta que uno de ellos se acercó a él.

-Forastero, tu derrotaste a Akane Tendo?- le preguntó un hostil hombre

Ranma no se preocupó en responderle en cambio lo ignoró y siguió su camino. Pero una mano en hombro lo detuvo.

\- Si tú fuiste quien le ganó en pelea a Tendo, deberás luchar con nosotros- dijo otro luchador con cara de poco amigos

Y después de eso todos los luchadores le cerraron el paso a Ranma. Este al ver que no tenía otra alternativa que enfrentarlos dio un salto alto para quedar sobre el muro del dojo, rápidamente entró al domicilio y depósito con cuidado a Akane en el césped de la entrada, luego con la misma agilidad dio otro brinco y ya se encontraba en las afueras del dojo listo para combatir

-No creó que este haya podido vencer a Akane, de seguro tuvo suerte-alcanzo a decir a uno de los hombres

Ranma sin decir una palabra comenzó a luchar con ellos y uno a uno los derrotó sin hacer el menor esfuerzo. Después de todo su entrenamiento esto no significaba nada para él. Además tenía un fuerte motivo por el que luchar... tenía alguien a quien proteger.

Una vez que todos sus adversarios estuvieron inconscientes el joven entró al domicilio de los Tendo y volvió a coger a la chica en brazos para llevarla a su dormitorio. Una vez allí la colocó delicadamente sobre la cama y la arropó.

Se preguntó qué haría a continuación, después de todo ella no sabía que él había vuelto.

-Como reaccionaria si me ve en su casa?-pensó, y por un momento estuvo tentado a huir por miedo a la reacción de la joven

Pero Akane lo necesitaba, no podía irse. Ella estaba delicada, pálida y enferma. No la abandonaría de nuevo. Así que decidió permanecer a su lado.

Se dispuso a bajar a la cocina y preparar algo de cenar pero antes de salir de su cuarto pudo ver un objeto sobre el escritorio de la chica que llamó su atención. Era una horquilla, una idéntica a la que él traía colgada en el pecho bajo su camisa, la misma que él no había dejado de llevar ni un sólo día en estos 5 años. Ranma ya sabía que esta tenía un par exacto pero se alegró al saber que Akane aún conservaba su par.

-claro que la conserva, se la dio su mama- se dijo a sí mismo, así que decidió no hacerse ilusiones. Después de todo el tiempo y la distancia se habían encargado de separarlos y eso al chico le dolía en el alma.

Melancólico se dispuso a preparar la cena, y se sorprendió al encontrar una gran cantidad de comida congelada en la nevera todas ellas con una nota de su madre que le deseaba a Akane que se alimentará mejor y que no dudará en pedirle si le faltaba. Sin embargo todos los contenedores estaban intactos, ella no había probado ni uno de ellos.

Ranma decidió que lo mejor para la salud de la muchacha sería comer comida fresca, así que se dispuso a prepara una sopa china que había aprendido a hacer por esas tierras y aunque él no era un gran cocinero el haber vivido sólo lo había obligado a mejorar bastante en el arte culinario para poder alimentarse.

Estaba tan entretenido que no noto que cierta joven de ojos castaños y pelo azul lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta, hasta que escuchó que pronunciaba temblorosamente su nombre.

El se quedó inmóvil y volteo lentamente con su corazón a mil por hora. Y la vio, observándolo como si fuera un fantasma, la muchacha no hacia ningún movimiento y abría los ojos como no creyendo lo que veía así que decidió romper el silencio.

-Akane.. Yo- comenzó a decir nervioso

Pero no pudo continuar porque la joven parecía haber salido de un trance y le preguntó si realmente era él, a lo que Ranma sólo se quedó en silencio.

\- pensara que soy una ilusión? - se preguntó

Así que cuando Akane se acercó a él y tomó su mejilla con su delicada mano se quedó inmóvil esperando observar algo en la reacción de la muchacha, la cual sólo se retiró violentamente y retrocedió varios pasos, se veía confundida. Así que decidió aclararle sus dudas.

\- Akane soy yo- le dijo a la chica que parecía en shock, se acercó lentamente a ella. Akane al verlo acercarse retrocedía aún en silencio.  
Ranma se detuvo de golpe al ver su reacción.

\- Te tiene miedo idiota, la estas asustando - pensó

\- Lamento... Yo... No quise... - empezó a decir el muchacho de la trenza desviando la mirada y sintiéndose triste de pronto.

\- Ranma... Tu?... Como es qué?... Cuando tú?... Que haces..?- decía confundida la muchacha, hasta que recordó algo- como llegue aquí? Que paso con los oponentes que esperaban en la entrada?

Esto a Ranma lo desubico y levantó la vista en sorpresa, como sabía la muchacha de los adversarios en la entrada?

\- Yo... Yo los vencí- dijo más decidido el joven intentando sonreír.

A Akane esto no le sorprendió, ella sabía lo fuerte que era su ex prometido, sin embargo su comentario la hizo enfadar.

\- Que hiciste qué?!- grito colérica la joven.

Se sentía muy molesta eso fue lo que sucedió cuando se conocieron ¿Acaso él no la había protegido para después dejarla? Ella no permitiría que eso pase de nuevo. Además Ranma hace mucho que no ya era su prometido, no tenía porque defenderla.

Al oír el tono de voz de la muchacha, Ranma sonrió para sus adentros.

\- Deberías agradecerme de haberte librado de ellos- respondió el joven.

\- Yo puedo con ellos sola. No tienes derecho a interferir en mis peleas- le recriminó la joven acercándose a él.

\- Dudó mucho que puedas derrotarlos estando inconsciente, sigues siendo tan boba como antes, Akane- dijo divertido el joven, la verdad era que extrañaba estas discusiones- No me imagino porque todos esos hombres estarían interesados en luchar con una chica tan fea como tú.

-Ranma eres un grosero! como te atreves... Crees que puedes solo venir e interferir en mi vida?- le gritaba Akane acercándose amenazadoramente- Por si no te has enterado nosotros ya no estamos comprometidos- soltó sin más la muchacha sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

Ranma sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un puñal en el estomago al oír las palabras de la joven.

-¿como si tuviera interés en casarme con una chica ofensiva, poco femenina y violenta como tú?- mintió el muchacho- y dudo mucho que con ese carácter puedas encontrar marido..

Akane tuvo un impulso conocido de querer mandarlo a volar en ese momento, pero se contuvo. Agachó la cabeza y sólo atinó a decir

\- Yo... -suspiro-...Ya no tengo 16 años Ranma, las cosas han cambiado...

*...Pero aun te quiero* completo la joven en su mente, tenerlo tan cerca la alteraba hasta niveles insospechados y aunque lo que más quería era aclarar las cosas, preguntarle porque nunca se comunico, decirle que lo perdonaba, que lo estaba esperando que nunca perdió la esperanza, abrazarlo y estar entre sus brazos...su orgullo siempre podía más, así que solo se quedo callada.

Estas palabras fueron como si un balde helado hubiera caído sobre el muchacho de ojos azules, en un momento estaban discutiendo y él se preparaba para que Akane lo mande a volar, pero al siguiente ella se encargo de recordarle que ya nada sería igual. Sintió miedo de perderla, así que en un impulso quiso arreglar las cosas decirle porque no le escribió, explicarle lo que en verdad paso, decirle que la quería que siempre lo hizo...

Pero cuando abrió la boca para comenzar una fuerte explosión se escucho en las afueras del dojo. Dejando a ambos jóvenes sorprendidos y saliendo a toda prisa para ver de qué se trataba.

 **SORPRESA!**

 **Volvi antes y me anime a actualizar, aunque debo admitir que estoy muy cansada sus reviews definitivamente me llegaron al corazón, los quiero a todos**

 **Y como siempre cumplo mi palabra subire dos capítulos**

 **Disfruten y no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**Comenzar otra vez**

Los dos jóvenes salieron a ver que es lo que había causado ese terrible ruido y al llegar a la puerta del dojo vieron una gran pared de humo y en medio de esta se encontraba un joven de contextura delgada, que miraba maliciosamente a la chica que acompañaba al joven de ojos azules.

\- Akitoki- dijo Akane- ¿que crees que estás haciendo?

-hahaha- río maliciosamente su oponente- este es tu fin Akane Tendo, nunca más volverás a vencerme.

Akane frunció el ceño y se acercó lentamente a su rival.

\- Vete de aquí- le dijo sería y sin amilanarse- ahora no quiero pelear contigo

\- Pues tendrás que hacerlo Akane- respondió Akitoki y dicho esto le lanzó tres puñales directos a la muchacha.

Ranma , que se había mantenido en silencio durante todo ese rato, al ver como las armas se dirigían peligrosamente a Akane no dudó ni un segundo en ponerse delante de ella y en desviar cada uno de los ataques para que no dañaran a la joven. Después se irguió cuán alto era y le dijo de forma amenazante al sujeto que la había atacado.

\- Vete si sabes lo que te conviene- dijo serio- no lo repetiré otra vez

\- Jah- replicó Akitoki- Akane, no sabía que eras tan cobarde para esconderte detrás de un hombre

\- Yo no soy ninguna cobarde- dijo Akane poniéndose al lado de Ranma- y no necesitó a nadie que me defienda- esto último se lo dijo directamente al chico de la trenza, el cual la miraba fastidiado por su actitud tan terca.

\- Ah no?- dijo Ranma a la joven- pues yo no vi que hicieras algo por defenderte cuando te lanzaron esos cuchillos, si no fuera por mí, estarías gravemente herida...

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda! Yo podía hacerlo perfectamente sola- insistió la joven

\- Dudó mucho que pudieras esquivarlos a tiempos- le dijo el muchacho cruzando los brazos en actitud soberbia

\- Eres un creído!- le recriminaba Akane- si me hubieras dejado podría haberte demostrado que...

Una sonora aclaración de garganta les hizo darse cuenta que se habían olvidado por completo de cierto oponente que miraba ofendido desde el otro lado del patio por haber sido ignorado. Aunque habían pasado menos de 10 minutos de haberse vuelto a ver después de 5 años, los muchachos volvían a discutir como si nunca se hubieran separado y eso claramente molestaba a Akitoki ya que no le tomaban ni el más mínimo interés.

\- Después puedes pelear con tu novio- le dijo a la chica- Ahora deberás enfrentarte a mi

\- Él no es mi novio!

\- Ella no es mi novia!- gritaron los dos a la vez

A lo que Akitoki sólo río con sorna y le preguntó

\- A que esperas Akane o es que acaso quieres que tu novio te salve?- dijo esto para molestar a la chica

Akane avanzo un par de paso y se puso en posición de combate

\- Adelante- le dijo a su oponente- no te tengo miedo

\- Espera! - grito Ranma- Akane déjame hacerlo

\- Claro que no! Esta es mi pelea

\- Pero tú no estás en condiciones de luchar- dijo el joven

\- Yo puedo con él- respondió terca la muchacha

\- Hace sólo unos minutos te encontrabas inconsciente en tu habitación- dijo queriendo hacerla entrar en razón- no te dejaré hacerlo

\- Tú no puedes decidir por mi- rebatió la joven

Al ver que sus rivales parecían haberlo ignorado otra vez para enfrascarse en otra de sus peleas. Akitoki decidió tirar una bomba que lleno todo el lugar de un humo blanco, espeso que no dejaba respirar ni ver, y en ese momento aprovecho la confusión para atacar a la representante del dojo de los Tendo, con la cual se enfrascó en batalla.

El humo poco a poco se iba dispersando y Ranma al fin pudo ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Akane luchaba con Akitoki a unos cuantos metros de allí, y aunque se le podía ver un poco incómoda por la ropa que llevaba, la cual no era la más apropiada para la batalla. La chica estaba lejos de dejarse vencer. Así que decidió no intervenir de momento para no molestarla, sólo lo haría en caso viera que pudiera salir lastimada.

Akitoki luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero las habilidades de su oponente superaban las suyas. Así que se apartó un poco y decidió lanzar más bombas de humo alrededor de la joven, la cual empezó a toser mientras él se acercaba a atacarla. Akane pudo reaccionar antes de que lograra lastimarla y empezó a esquivar los golpes que su adversario le lanzaba haciéndolo caminar como si de una danza se tratara. Ranma miraba cada vez más sorprendido como Akane guiaba a su adversario en una perfecta espiral, y al instante reconoció el truco que hace tanto tiempo él había aprendido.

-El dragón volador- pensó.

Y justo en ese momento Akane ya había guiado al joven hasta el centro y con un ligero golpe lo mando a volar por los cielos. Después se sacudió el polvo de las manos y se dirigió a donde estaba Ranma

\- Te dije que podía con él - dijo con suficiencia al muchacho

\- Akane, tu cuando aprendiste a hacer el dragón volador?- le preguntó sorprendido el joven

\- No sólo se hacer eso- le dijo Akane ofendida- también he aprendido el truco de las castañas calientes, el huracán del tigre e incluso el rugido del león, y algunos otros trucos nuevos. Además tu madre me enseñó a usar la espada así que no tienes por qué sorprenderte.

Esto a Ranma lo descolocó, Akane había mejorado mucho y no sólo eso sino que también sabía hacer el rugido del león esa era una técnica que necesitaba de una tristeza absoluta y si la muchacha había logrado dominarla significaba lo deprimida que había estado.

\- Es que eras tan torpe, que no pensé que podrías- respondió Ranma con la intención de hacerla enfadar para alejar los sentimientos de culpa que tenía.

Akane al escuchar esto no se inmutó en absoluto. Ya sabía lo descortés y grosero que podía llegar a ser el muchacho, aunque en el fondo le dolía que siguiera pensando eso de ella, agachó la cabeza triste, no quería discutir y así que sólo se dirigió a la casa.

\- Será mejor entrar- le dijo apenas audible

Ranma la siguió pensativo, lo que le habían dicho el doctor Tofu y su madre era correcto. Akane había cambiado, y aunque sólo llevaba hablando con ella menos de un hora la muchacha no se había enojado ni lo había mandado a volar en ese tiempo lo cual no era habitual de lo que recordaba de ella. Y lo que más le dolía era que tampoco había sonreído ni una sola vez, como extrañaba aquella sonrisa que antaño le dedicaba y que ahora sólo podría recordar con nostalgia.

Llegaron a la cocina y Ranma se dispuso a servir la cena que ya estaba terminada, pero la muchacha lo interrumpió.

\- Será mejor que te pongas cómodo- le dijo- puedes ocupar tu antigua habitación o la de mis hermanas o mi padre, no importa. Y también puedes darte un baño si quieres. Yo me ocupare de esto- mencionó señalando la comida

Ranma sólo asintió e hizo lo que le había dicho. Decidió que lo mejor sería no discutir sobre sus habilidades culinarias, al menos no de momento. Se instaló en la antigua habitación de invitados de los Tendo que él había compartido con su padre tiempo atrás y mientras tomaba un baño pensaba sorprendido cuanto había cambiado Akane y no sólo su apariencia física, la cual la había hecho mucho más hermosa a pesar de lo delgada que se encontraba; sino también su carácter, se había comportado muy madura y razonable, claro que todavía caía en las discusiones que él provocaba pero sabía que ella ya no era la misma jovencita de la que se despidió hace 5 años.

Se vistió rápidamente, poniéndose la horquilla sobre su cuello y debajo de su camisa como lo hacía desde aquel día en la estación del tren. Y se dispuso a bajar hacia el comedor, sabía lo que vendría; aún tenía una charla pendiente con Akane, una a la que ya no podía seguir posponiendo. Así que se armó de valor y soltando el aire contenido antes de entrar abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mesa ya servida y una bella Akane ya sentada esperándolo para comenzar a cenar.

Él le dedico una sonrisa y se sentó del lado opuesto de la mesa, listo para lo que vendría, aunque en el interior estaba muy nervioso. Después de todo la conversación que se aproximaba no sería nada fácil.

Akane sólo se limitó a asentir mientras el joven tomaba asiento y le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a iluminarle los ojos. Suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

\- No te preocupes- le dijo al joven- tu madre ha cocinado el resto de nuestra cena, yo sólo lo calenté. Así que no corres riesgo de intoxicación si eso es lo que piensas- dijo intentando bromear.

Ranma se relajó notablemente con el comentario, dando las gracias ambos jóvenes comieron en un silencio incómodo, lanzándose furtivas miradas de vez en cuando.

\- Ranma- comenzó a decir Akane rompiendo el tenso ambiente en el que estaban- cuando llegaste?- le cuestionó la joven intentando mantener una cordial conversación

-Apenas esta mañana- respondió él internamente agradecido de haber roto aquel incómodo silencio- Quise venir directo al dojo pero en el camino me encontré con Nabiki

-Nabiki?- dijo sorprendida Akane recordando la misteriosa visita que su hermana le hizo ese mismo día

\- Si- dijo Ranma restándole importancia y se dedicó a relatarle a la chica lo que había pasado desde que llegó esa mañana. Su visita en la casa del doctor, la charla con su madre, el encuentro con su embarazada mejor amiga... Claro que omitió varios detalles como el que había salido como un poseso al enterarse de la ruptura del compromiso y que no había pasado de buscarla desde que llegó y otras cosas que revelaran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la muchacha de cabellos azulados que comía tranquilamente frente a él. En su lugar le dijo que Ryoga le había dado una mala indicación y así había llegado cerca de la empresa de Kuno y allí la había visto desmayarse así que decidió traerla a casa

Akane sólo se limitaba a asentir y a hacer una que otra pregunta ocasional mientras Ranma le contaba lo sucedido desde esa mañana. Y la verdad que se sorprendió un poco al saber que de ese modo el joven la había hallado, por un momento albergó la esperanza de que la estuviera buscando pero al oírlo decir eso la idea desapareció por completo de su mente. Así que decidió pasar a otro tema.

\- Así que charlaste con tu madre- le dijo la joven

-Ajam- asintió el muchacho sin dejar de comer ya que la charla con su madre sólo había sido para hablar de ella

\- Uhmm- continuó Akane- así que me imaginó que ya te habrá dicho del viaje de entrenamiento que planea hacer junto a nuestros padres y al maestro

\- No- dijo sorprendido Ranma- la verdad no me comentó nada- aunque en su interior sabía que no le dio a la mujer la oportunidad de hacerlo

\- Bueno- dijo la chica- ya que se van por dos semanas, supongo que tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta que regresen.

\- Yo- empezó a decir sonrojado el joven- ...yo... En verdad no es necesario Akane, puedo encontrar otro lugar...

\- No seas tonto- le dijo la muchacha aparentando que no le importaba aunque en el fondo le dolió la negativa del chico- aquí hay mucho espacio ahora, y si es por la comida no te preocupes prometo no cocinar nada. Además tu madre se encargó de dejarme el refrigerador lleno antes de partir y siempre le podemos pedir a Kasumi si nos falta

\- Estas segura? - le preguntó el muchacho y en el fondo de su corazón estaba alegre por aquella invitación

\- Por supuesto- respondió Akane- tu madre siempre se ha portado bien conmigo, darle hospedaje a su hijo es lo menos que puedo hacer mientras ella se encuentre lejos- mintió

\- Ahh ya veo-dijo desilusionado el joven- en ese caso te lo agradezco

De nuevo entraron en un silencio incómodo. Así que el joven decidió que era ahora o nunca, le diría el motivo por el que había permanecido tanto tiempo fuera y sin comunicarse. Así que tomó aire para darse valor y dijo

-Akane... Yo ...yo tengo que decirte porque no regrese hasta hoy, te debo una explicación del porque no me comunique...- dijo decidido el joven con su corazón a mil por hora

La muchacha al escuchar eso se quedó inmóvil.

-Ranma...- lo interrumpió Akane dubitativa, había llegado el momento de decirle sobre el compromiso al muchacho ya que él no lo había mencionado en ningún momento y no podía dejar que continuará con su explicación sin saberlo primero- ... Este... Hay un tema importante que tienes que saber antes..

\- Cual es?- preguntó confundido el chico

-Bueno pues veras... Nosotros... Tu... Yo- suspiro había sido más difícil de lo que imaginaba- nuestros padres decidieron romper el compromiso hace 3 años- soltó cabizbaja

\- Lo sé - respondió confundido el muchacho ya que no entendía porque lo había interrumpido para decirle eso que tanto lo molestaba

-Lo sabes? - dijo sorprendida la joven

\- Si ... Este .yo... Tu lo mencionaste - dijo rápidamente antes de ser descubierto

\- Ohh...- se sorprendió la muchacha- lo había olvidado...- se recompuso rápidamente de su impresión y siguió hablando- bueno sólo quería que lo sepas para que no tengas que decir algo a lo que te sientas obligado

Ranma la miró con cara de confundido realmente no entendía a lo que se refería.

\- Me refiero a lo que dijiste sobre que me debías un explicación, Ranma ahora que el compromiso está roto tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y estar con quien quieras sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie menos a mi- dijo la chica con fingida calma, por dentro su corazón se rompía en mil pedacitos, pedacitos que ella se había encargado de pegar todos estos años

\- Akane... Yo..- Ranma se había quedado sin palabras ante lo que le había revelado la chica

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte- continuó Akane- además tú... Nosotros nunca quisimos ese compromiso y más que novios siempre fuimos amigos.

\- Amigos? - preguntó receloso el muchacho

-Si, amigos- respondió la chica- y lo seguimos siendo... Es decir si tú quieres...

* Yo quiero ser más que tu amigo Akane* pensó el muchacho

\- De... De acuerdo- dijo el joven

Y dicho esto ambos procedieron a levantar la mesa. Ranma se ofreció a lavar los trastes y Akane aceptó gustosa ya que esto le dio tiempo de tomar un baño y cambiarse, después de todo todavía le falta acabar el informe para el día siguiente. Así que se despidió de Ranma y se dirigió a su cuarto lista para desvelarse si era necesario.

* Amigos* pensaba * nosotros nunca fuimos sólo amigos... Al menos nunca fue así para mi* se decía internamente la muchacha.

Ambos jóvenes en sus respectivas habitaciones cavilaban y soltaban suspiros pensando en la persona que se encontraba en esa misma casa tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos... Pero el destino los había vuelto a juntar y era una oportunidad que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar marchar.

 **Bueno chicos hasta aquí llegamos por hoy**

 **Si les ha gustado dejen sus reviews, díganme que piensan y como están llevando la historia y aunque no puedo responderles a todos déjenme decirles que si leo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios.**

 **Animense a darle follow y ponerlo entre sus favoritos.**

 **Les mando un beso enorme.**

 **Siguiente Capitulo: Adaptándonos**

 **Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Adaptándonos**

Ranma despertó a la mañana siguiente un poco confundido, seguía echado en el futon mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Cuando él se imaginaba su regreso a Nerima nunca soñó que sería de este modo, nunca pensó que las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto. El muchacho hizo una nota mental de su situación actual.

Primero y más importante era que Akane ya no era su prometida, segundo es que nadie vivía ya en la casa de los Tendo, tercero todas las personas que conocía estaban casadas o prometidas y por último Akane lo veía sólo como un amigo. Suspiro con resignación.

\- Que se supone que haga ahora- pensó e inconscientemente miró su mochila que había traído con él desde China. Aún no tenía ocasión para contarle a Akane sobre su viaje pero ella tampoco se lo había preguntado...

\- Pero que chica tan tonta..- dijo en silencio- ni siquiera me dejó explicarle...

Se levantó y buscó dentro de su mochila y sacó las únicas cosas que habían en ella, un brazalete chino y una pesada caja que estaba un poco desgastada y maltratada; aquella misma caja que él había cargado desde hace 5 años junto con la horquilla que llevaba en el pecho.

\- No- pensó el muchacho- aún no puedo dársela... Primero tengo que saber que es lo que siente por mi- dijo triste

Así que volvió a guardar ese misterioso objeto pero el brazalete lo puso en uno de sus bolsillos y decidió bajar a comer algo.

Cuando estaba buscando en la cocina algo de comida, preferiblemente algo que no hubiera sido cocinado por Akane, ella apareció muy apurada y ya vestida para ir a la universidad.

-Buenos días Ranma- lo saludo la joven

\- A...Akane- el chico se quedó impresionado, la chica estaba aún más bella que el día anterior, llevaba un vestido corto formal pegado al cuerpo con bléiser y zapatos de tacón a juego

\- Regreso a las 7- anunció la muchacha- puedes comer y coger lo que quieras estás en tu casa- dijo despreocupadamente sirviéndose un vaso de yogurt

\- Espera- reaccionó el muchacho recuperándose de la impresión- No vas a desayunar?- Aún recordaba la charla con su madre y el doctor Tofu acerca de la alimentación de la muchacha

\- Estoy desayunando- respondió Akane levantando su vaso de yogurt como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

\- Eso no es comida- dijo receloso el joven- además porque tienes que venir tan tarde? Acaso no sabes tratar a tus invitados

\- ...- la chica suspiro con resignación- Tengo que ir a la universidad hasta mediodía- dijo comenzando su explicación, sabía que Ranma no la dejaría marchar sin una- después debo ir trabajar y cómo pudiste ver ayer tengo que derrotar a esos idiotas para poder salir de mi trabajo y para poder siquiera acercarme a casa, así que cálculo que a las 7 estaré de regreso...

\- Y no vas a atender el dojo?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

\- El dojo sólo se abre los fines de semana- dijo la joven terminándose el vaso de yogurt

\- Pero...- comenzó a decir, pero después tuvo una idea- que te parece si yo lo abro por hoy- dijo alegre

\- No lo sé- respondió insegura la chica- yo soy la encargada ahora...

\- Vamos Akane estaré muy aburrido aquí si no- la animaba el muchacho- soy bueno, además he ganado unos cuantos torneos allá en China- decía tratando de convencerla- además prometo no quitarte la dirección del dojo tu seguirás siendo la representante... Uhmmm considérame como un suplente temporal.

Akane lo pensó por un momento, no le agradaba la idea de dejar que Ranma se hiciera cargo del dojo, pero por otra parte necesitaba un poco de dinero... Así que después de darle vueltas aceptó

\- Esta bien- dijo finalmente- pero si hay algún duelo yo seré la que defienda el dojo. Queda claro?

\- Hecho - respondió alegre Ranma, era su oportunidad de demostrarle a la chica que podría hacerse cargo del dojo, después de todo para eso había entrenado tanto

\- Bueno me voy...-dijo Akane dirigiéndose a la salida, pero antes de salir vio una jarra con agua fría. Era su oportunidad de comprobar por ella misma lo que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza, ella sabía que Ranma se había curado de su maldición ya que tía Nodoka había mencionado que el chico le había escrito una carta para darle la buena noticia y también Shampoo lo había anunciado tiempo atrás en su visita, pero no pudo desistir del impulso de tomar la jarra y echarle un poco de agua al muchacho...Se sorprendió un poco cuando Ranma no se transformo ya que estaba acostumbrada a eso.

\- Que haces?! Esta helada! - dijo el joven empapado, ya que a la chica se le había pasado la mano y le había tirado toda el agua del recipiente. Después se dio cuenta de lo que ella intentaba hacer, pero hace más de 4 años él ya no tenía ese problema.

\- Quería comprobarlo por mi misma - dijo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que podía recordar Akane sonrió sinceramente, le regalo a Ranma su primera sonrisa en 5 años, esa sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos se iluminaran y su rostro reflejara la felicidad que sentía- Felicidades Ranma, aunque debo admitir que extrañare un poco a Ranko

Ranma se había quedado embobado con lo que acaba de pasar. La sonrisa de Akane le había quitado el aliento al joven de ojos azules e hizo que su corazón se perdiera mínimo 5 latidos. Una vez recuperado de la impresión le sonrió de vuelta a la chica

\- Gracias...- es todo lo que pudo decir

\- Me alegró mucho por ti- dijo Akane- bueno nos vemos en la noche

\- Espera Akane!- la detuvo el muchacho, no quería que la chica se fuera pero sabía que no podía retenerla- yo... Este...- empezó a decir nervioso no sabía que diría que no lo hiciera parecer un tonto y de pronto una idea cruzó su mente y rápidamente sacó el brazalete que guarda en su bolsillo- yo quiero que tengas esto- le dijo nervioso extendiéndole el brazalete

\- Ranma...- dijo la chica tomando el objeto entre sus manos.

Era hermoso. Compuesto con una cadena de plata y un dije en forma de luna con una estrella en medio. Era simple, sencillo y bonito... Perfecto para ella

\- Lo compre en China par...para... ti- dijo Ranma comenzando a sonrojarse- se supone que protege a su portador y lo mantiene a salvo.

\- Es hermoso, gracias- dijo Akane- me ayudas a ponerlo?

\- Cla...claro- respondió Ranma nervioso

Las manos le estaban empezando a sudar y eso dificultaba la tarea de abrochar el brazalete al rededor de la fina muñeca la chica. Pero después de varios intentos y de contar mentalmente hasta 10 pudo hacerlo.

Akane estaba conmovida, todo este tiempo pensó que Ranma la había olvidado, pero allí estaba él sorprendiéndola una vez más con sus detalles. Al entregarle ese brazalete no sólo le había dado un bellísimo obsequio sino que le había demostrado que había pensado en ella para comprarlo y aunque pareciera poco eso la hacía sentir muy feliz.

* Quizá no todo este perdido* pensó la joven

Y en un impulso que no pudo controlar y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor del torso de Ranma y lo abrazo.

\- Gracias por el brazalete- susurro completamente roja y enterrando su cara en el pecho del muchacho- y bienvenido a Nerima

Ranma se había quedado inmóvil con el gesto de la chica pero se recuperó rápido y le devolvió el abrazo aunque no pudo decir nada ya que en ese momento se escuchó la voz de un hombre en la entrada

\- Akane Tendo sal a pelear- decía un furioso hombre

Los chicos se separaron inmediatamente. Ranma estaba molesto con el sujeto que había roto ese momento así que se dirigió a Akane y le dijo

\- Vete, yo me hare cargo

\- Pero... Pero- empezó a rebatir la chica

\- Llegarás tarde- dijo Ranma

Akane lo pensó. No le gustaba dejarle las peleas a Ranma menos las que eran suyas pero el muchacho tenía razón llegaría tarde y entonces no podría entregar a tiempo su informe. Así que hizo una señal de asentimiento y salió con rumbo a la universidad por la puerta trasera.

El hombre que minutos antes había roto la burbuja de los dos jóvenes. Al ver a Akane salir se dispuso a seguirla pero un alto joven con trenza le cerró el paso.

\- Te hubiera convenido no haber interrumpido- dijo Ranma

Y sin decir nada más los dos se enfrascaron en combate. Combate que ganó un muy molesto chico de ojos azules al cual minutos antes le habían arruinado la mejor bienvenida que podría haber imaginado.

En la universidad de Nerima a la hora del almuerzo una bella joven con cabellos azulados hasta los hombros estaba sentada sola en un salón vacío, estudiando para sus últimos exámenes que se aproximaban.

Sus amigas y compañeros habían salido a comer y aunque la invitaron a acompañarlos, Akane rechazó educadamente la oferta para ponerse al día en algunas materias. La verdad era que estaba un poco retrasada con los trabajos y sabía que con cierto chico de ojos azules no podría avanzar mucho en casa, así que prefirió emplear el tiempo de su almuerzo.

Mientras repasaba con detalles los temas no podía dejar de ver el brazalete que colgaba de su mano derecha. Le gustaba mucho y así como le gustaba el chico que se lo había obsequiado y aunque se moría de la vergüenza cada vez que recordaba como lo abrazo esa mañana, no se arrepentía en absoluto, lo había echado mucho de menos y aun podía sentir su piel chinita por la cercanía que tuvo con él.

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía seguir esos pensamientos tenía miedo de ilusionarse de nuevo con el que había sido su prometido para que después le volviera a romper el corazón. Además en ese momento necesitaba toda su energía concentrada en sus estudios. Así que empezó a estudiar las materias y a memorizar cada párrafo del libro hasta que un ruido en la ventana la sacó de su concentración.

Era Ranma. Afuera de la ventana del tercer piso.

\- Ranma...- dijo sorprendida abriendo la ventana para que el muchacho pase- se puede saber ¿qué demonios haces? - le preguntó volviéndose colérica de pronto

\- Eso mismo te lo iba a decir yo- respondió tranquilo el joven- se supone que es la hora del almuerzo. Porque no estás almorzando?

-No tengo hambre- respondió seca la joven- además necesitó estudiar

\- supongo que no es difícil adivinar porque te desmayas- dijo rascándose la cabeza en señal de confusión

\- Eso no te importa! - respondió Akane cruzando los brazos

\- Bueno vamos!- respondió el muchacho poniéndose el maletín de la joven sobre los hombros y agarrándola de la mano para salir del salón

\- Espera!- grito sonrojada Akane- A donde me llevas?!

\- No es obvio? Vamos a almorzar- dijo Ranma levantando su otra mano donde llevaba unos taper de comida envueltos en una tela.

Akane se sorprendió al notar que el muchacho le había llevado el almuerzo. Así que no puso más resistencia y se fue con él.

Llegaron hasta un árbol que estaba dentro del campus un poco apartado y comieron amenamente. Akane le contó como el Dr. Tofu había tomado valor para salir con Kasumi y el bochornoso escándalo que protagonizó cuando ella aceptó casarse con él, también relato cuidadosamente como Nabiki había engañado a Kuno para que firmara un contrato en donde decía que ella era su prometida y que le asignaba la mitad de su fortuna y en caso de haber matrimonio no tendrían ningún hijo y la fortuna de los Kuno pasaría a su entera disposición. Le dijo como Ukyo y Ryoga habían empezado a trabajar juntos y tiempo después ella había dado la noticia de estar embarazada. Y se rieron mucho cuando Akane le contó como su madre había obligado al tío Genma a mudarse a punta de espada para estar solos pero que no contaba que su padre y el maestro los siguieran. Incluso le contó sobre la visita de Shampoo para anunciar su compromiso con Mousse pero fue muy cuidadosa en omitir las partes que hablaban de él.

Ranma a su vez le contó cómo había ayudado a entrenar a Mousse para que derrotara a Shampoo lo cual incluía comprarle un nuevo par de lentes y cambiarle esa incómoda túnica. También le dijo lo bien que le había ido en los torneos por allá y como se había librado de su maldición y que antes de salir estuvo a punto de caerse en otro pozo encantado lo cual preocupó un poco a la chica pero a él le parecía muy gracioso. También le comentó que había ganado algo de dinero y se había hecho de un nombre así que estaba ansioso de seguir con su carrera aquí en Japón.

Los ex prometidos seguían comiendo y contándose lo que había pasado en estos años que habían estado lejos. Claro que ambos evitaban tocar el tema del compromiso ya que sería como exponer sus sentimientos y aún faltaba aclarar algunas cosas antes de llegar a eso, así que se le limitaron con las anécdotas y cosas graciosas que habían ocurrido.

De pronto un ruido los interrumpió, Akane al reconocerlo buscó en su bolso y sacó de él un teléfono móvil. Respondió con monosílabos y agradeció a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado después colgó y se dirigió a Ranma.

-Era Kasumi- le dijo- nos ha invitado a cenar hoy

\- Supongo que está bien- respondió el joven aunque se desilusionó un poco al saber que no podría comer con ella a solas como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento- Uhmmm veo que tienes unos de eso- dijo señalando el extraño aparato.

\- Si, aunque no lo entiendo mucho son muy útiles al momento de comunicarse con la familia y también me sirve para coordinar algunos trabajos con mis compañeros- explicó la joven

\- Quizá deba comprarme uno- pensó Ranma en voz alta- así sabría de ti...- se callo al notar lo que estaba diciendo.

Pero afortunadamente para el joven Akane no llegó a escuchar lo último.

\- Si quieres te puedo acompañar a elegir uno- dijo despreocupada- aunque no se tanto de esto como Nabiki

-Me encantaría- respondió animado el chico- no creó querer ir con Nabiki seguro me saldría carísimo- sonrió y río con ganas

Akane también le hizo gracia el comentario y río junto con él. Pero había llegado el momento de regresar a clases así que guardó todo ordenadamente y se paro del lugar que ocupaba cogiendo su maleta en manos. Ranma la imitó.

\- Debo regresar- le dijo al muchacho- mis clases están por comenzar

\- Si- respondió triste Ranma- yo también tengo que abrir el dojo- Nos vemos para ir a casa de Kasumi?- intento decir más animado

\- De acuerdo- dijo sonriente la chica- nos encontramos allá

\- Puedo pasar por ti al trabajo- dijo poniéndose nervioso Ranma- claro si tu quieres

\- Uhmm- dudó un poco Akane- Esta bien pero promete que no interferirás en mi pelea- lo reto

\- Pero, así terminaríamos más rápido

\- Si no quieres entonces nos vemos allá- volteo indiferente Akane

-No! Akane espera- dijo reteniéndola y soltando un suspiro resignado- Esta bien prometo no interferir

\- Aunque veas que esté perdiendo? - tentó la chica

Ranma hizo una mueca de desagrado no le gustaba para nada la idea así que sólo asintió con la cabeza pero en sí no prometió nada

\- En ese caso - continuó Akane - está bien nos vemos saliendo de la empresa- se soltó para seguir su camino pero sólo avanzó unos metros cuando volteo para decirle al muchacho- y Ranma- le dedicó una amplia sonrisa- gracias por el almuerzo- y dicho esto se perdió de vista.

Ranma no podía estar más feliz, su comida con Akane había estado alegre y tranquila. Nada de prometidas celosas ni lunáticos que intentaban separarlos o su loca familia intentando casarlos a la fuerza. Quizá el ser amigos era lo mejor para su relación al menos por ahora. Se sentía verdaderamente optimista quizá ahora podría mostrarle a Akane el contenido de la caja que guardaba con recelo en su habitación y ella no lo rechazaría.

Pero por ahora se dirigiría a atender el dojo tal como había prometido esperando ansiosamente que llegaran las 6 de la tarde para volverla a ver. Y con esos pensamientos salió con una sonrisa de la universidad.

 **Hola Chicos no podre actualizar hasta el viernes o sábado así que les dejo dos capítulos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Se acaba el tiempo**

Los días pasaron rápidamente después del regreso de Ranma a Nerima y tan sólo estaban a 2 días del retorno de sus padres del entrenamiento en las montañas.

Ranma daba vueltas en el dojo nervioso ya que sabía que cuando sus padres regresaran ya no tendría excusa para seguir viviendo con Akane ni siquiera como amigos y aún peor el casi estaba seguro que Soun Y Genma no sabían que él había regresado, su madre era muy astuta y discreta para esas cosas y no le costó suponer que ese fue el verdadero motivo para acompañar a ese trió de locos. Entonces que pasaría cuando ellos regresaran? Intentarían obligarlos a casarse nuevamente?

La verdad es que esos últimos días con Akane habían sido de los mejores en mucho tiempo y sin la obligación del compromiso y los constantes obstáculos su relación había avanzado mucho, por supuesto que seguían peleando de vez en cuando pero eso era algo que nunca podrían cambiar.

Además Akane había mejorado mucho en su salud y en todo este tiempo no se había desmayado más que un par de ocasiones por falta de sueño. Ranma sabía que la muchacha casi no dormía y eso le preocupaba pero al menos en ese aspecto él no podía hacer nada ya que ella era muy terca sobre sus estudios.

El primer fin de semana que pasaron juntos fue el más feliz que recordaba en su vida. Tal como Akane había prometido le había ido a acompañar a comprar un teléfono móvil y se habían divertido mucho eligiéndolo y dando vueltas por el centro comercial, después fueron por unos helados y aunque a Ranma no le gusto mucho entrar como hombre aceptó hacerlo cuando Akane empezó a bromear sobre ponerle una peluca roja para entrar. El resto del día entrenaron juntos en el dojo y Ranma pudo ver por primera vez y con asombro el gran avance que había tenido Akane, incluso tuvieron un encuentro amistoso en donde Ranma salió vencedor para el disgusto de la joven.

Lo único malo de ese fin de semana había sido la inesperada visita de un compañero de clases de Akane a la hora de la cena. Ella estaba en su habitación a la llegada del joven así que para su mala suerte fue Ranma quien abrió la puerta para atender al muchacho el cual se sorprendió e intimidó mucho al verlo ya que él pensaba que Akane vivía sola

\- Es...esta Akane- preguntó intimidado el joven.

\- Que quieres?- preguntó hostilmente el chico de la trenza El cual automáticamente se puso a la defensiva y aún más al ver que el muchacho tenía una rosa entre las manos.

\- Le he traído... Se ha olvidado sus apuntes en el salón- dijo el tembloroso muchacho señalando los libros que traía con él.

Para suerte de aquel joven Akane justo bajaba las escaleras al escuchar el ruido de la puerta y pudo ver aquella escena así que decidió salir a socorrer a su amigo.

\- Hojo-kun- dijo alegre quitando a Ranma del camino y dejando entrar al nervioso joven

\- Te he traído tus apunte- recalcó Hojo quien miraba asustado a Ranma

\- Oh, muchas gracias- respondió Akane- la verdad no me había dado cuenta que los había perdido.

Y eso era cierto ya que ella solía ser muy cuidadosa con sus cosas pero no contaba con el descuido de cierto chico de ojos azules que ese día había olvidado uno de sus libros en el salón al momento de sacarla para almorzar. Descuido que aprovechó Hojo para poder visitarla, después de varios días armándose de valor para hacerlo.

\- Yo... Akane-san- dijo nervioso y trago en seco- toma- entregó la rosa bajando la cabeza y ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Ranma.

\- Oh... Gracias es hermosa- respondió Akane- no quieres quedarte a cenar? - añadió cortésmente

\- Yo... Este...no creó... Tu novio...- empezó a tartamudear.

Akane se sorprendió al escuchar la palabra novio pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que aún no había presentado a cierto chico con trenza que los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-No te preocupes- añadió Akane- Él es Ranma es un amigo de la familia.

\- Ranma, el es Hojo un compañero de clases- dijo dirigiendo a su antiguo prometido

\- Un gusto- dijo Hojo.

A lo que Ranma sólo asintió con la cabeza, le dolió mucho el modo que Akane lo había presentado y estuvo a punto de corregirla y decir que era su prometido cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ya no lo eran, su relación era algo complicada en ese momento.

Y así fue como terminaron cenando los tres esa noche. Hojo que pareció soltarse un poco más al saber que aquel intimidador joven era sólo amigo de la bella Akane no paro de hablar durante toda la cena. A diferencia de Ranma que se mantenía en silencio y se limitaba a comer.

\- Y dime Akane-san- preguntó alegre Hojo- ya tienes pareja para el baile de fin de curso?

\- Pues yo- respondió sonrojándose de pronto había olvidado por completo el último baile antes de su graduación - no... No creo que vaya- añadió incómoda

\- Tienes que ir Akane-san- dijo Hojo decidido- es nuestro último baile y si es por lo que no tienes pareja yo puedo...es decir si tu quieres...

\- Hojo eres muy amable- le corto la muchacha al notar el aura de odio que emanaba Ranma al mirar a su compañero- La verdad lo había olvidado pero prometo que lo pensare

Y con eso el tema quedó cerrado y terminaron su cena en un silencio incómodo. Después Akane dirigió a Hojo a la salida y cerró la puerta soltando un sonoro suspiro.

\- Bueno eso ha sido incomodo- dijo

\- Así? - dijo Ranma apareciendo de pronto- no te veías muy incómoda que digamos

\- Ranma! No te aparezcas así casi me matas del susto- recriminó la muchacha con una mano en el corazón

-Así que iras al baile con ese chico- dijo celoso- pobre lo compadezco mira que tener que bailar con alguien que tiene dos pies izquierdos

\- Eso a ti no te importa- respondió Akane lista para la discusión- además no creó ir de todos modos

\- Y harías bien- continuó Ranma- así no sale lastimado el pobre Hojo.

\- Cállate! - grito furiosa- ese no es tu asunto

Y dicho se giro molesta para ir a su habitación. Pero Ranma la detuvo.

-Maldición, Akane! Porque no me dijiste nada yo podría...- se callo al ver lo que iba a decir, las palabras habían salido sin permiso de su boca.

\- Porque ya he dicho que se me había olvidado! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pensar en...- abrió los ojos al entender lo que Ranma había soltado.

Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron y agacharon la cabeza, aún seguían siendo muy torpes para esos temas.

\- Ranma... Tu ... Tu quieres...?- empezó nerviosa Akane

\- Yo... Yo...- tartamudeo él- ... Si...si tú quieres...- se armó de valor- que dices? Por los viejos tiempos?

Akane se sorprendió al entender lo que el chico intentaba decirle pero sonrió, después de todo era una bonita sorpresa.

\- De acuerdo- respondió la joven- Ranma te gustaría acompañarme al baile de fin de curso?

\- Me encantaría- respondió alegre Ranma

\- Sólo esperó que no sea igual al último que fuimos- dijo Akane pensando en el baile que asistieron al terminar la preparatoria al cual sus padres los habían obligado a ir juntos y terminó en un completo caos gracias a la intervención de sus queridos amigos.

\- Descuida- dijo Ranma sin poder dejar de sonreír- este será mejor

* Bueno supongo que la visita de ese tal Hojo no estuvo tan mal después de todo* pensó Ranma. Lo único malo era que el baile sería la próxima semana después del regreso de sus padres y las cosas podían estar un poco tensas.

En ese momento su nuevo teléfono sonó y en la pantalla pudo ver el hermoso rostro de Akane, así que se apresuró a contestar.

\- Akane?- contestó

\- Ehh si Ranma- dijo la chica al otro lado del teléfono- me preguntaba si podrías pasar a recogerme después de clases.

\- Estas bien? - dijo preocupado- te paso algo malo?

\- Estoy bien-dudo en seguir- solo... nada grave pero me dieron el día libre en el trabajo. Así que quiero aprovechar en hacer unas compras y pues - suspiro-... Está bien si no puedes ... Pero pensé que...tal vez.. Quieras...

\- Allí estaré- dijo decidido- no se te ocurra ir sin mi- amenazó divertido

\- De acuerdo- dijo más relajada- nos vemos entonces

Ranma salió apresurado hacia la universidad a la hora que sabía saldría la joven y la vio salir con un grupo de amigas. Estas al ver a Ranma empezaron a murmurar sobre lo guapo que era y le insistieron a Akane que se lo presentaran, esto último no le agrado para nada a chica de cabellos azules pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y así les presentó a Ranma tal como lo había hecho con Hojo, como su amigo. Así que ellas no tardaron en acaramelársele y hasta lo invitaron a llevarlas al baile, pero cuando el muchacho aclaró que iría con Akane estas desistieron decepcionadas.

Ranma y Akane fueron comprar lo que faltaba en casa y aunque discutieron en pleno supermercado por la exuberante cantidad de comida preparada que quería comprar el muchacho para que Akane no tenga que cocinar, lo cual ofendió a la joven, después de mucho discutir llegaron a un acuerdo y pudieron terminar el resto de la noche en paz.

Después de la cena, Ranma se fue a entrenar al dojo tenía que encontrar una forma de permanecer cerca de Akane y con la inminente venida de sus padres y su más que fija mudanza eso le sería un poco complicado así que se dedicó a despejar su mente para ver si conseguía alguna idea pero lamentablemente seguía sin ocurrírsele nada.

Cuando regreso a la casa encontró a Akane sacando unas galletas del horno y automáticamente retrocedió varios pasos con cara de susto, no sabía porque se empecinaba en cocinar con toda la cantidad de comida que acaban de comprar, aunque si lo pensaba bien esta era la primera vez que la veía cocinar desde que había vuelto a Nerima.

\- Descuida no son para ti- dijo despreocupada al ver de reojo la reacción del chico. Luego puso la mayoría en un recipiente el cual cerró y ató con cuidado y el resto las dejó en un plato el cual llevaba en las manos.

\- A quien quieres matar? - le preguntó celoso Ranma la sola idea de que se haya molestado en cocinar para otra persona lo ponía de muy mal humor

\- Son para Toshiro- respondió tratando de no perder la paciencia- me las pidió esta mañana.

Ranma se quedó poco convencido de que el hijo de Kasumi y el doctor Tofu haya hecho tal cosa. ¿Será que nunca probó la comida de su tía?

\- y parecía un niño normal- agregó Ranma en voz alta

\- Que descortés- dijo Akane subiendo hacia su habitación con el plato de galletas en una mano y un vaso de leche en la otra.

Ranma la siguió y esperó recostado en el marco de la puerta mientras ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido desde su escritorio.

\- ¿Y bien?- dijo molesta

\- ¿Yo?...nada sólo estoy esperando para llevarte al hospital- respondió burlón

\- Que grosero que eres- le dijo y cogió una galleta entre sus manos- mira para que de una vez me dejes en paz- y dicho esto le dio un mordisco a la galleta y miró a Ranma desafiante.

\- Que bien actúas Akane- el muchacho aún no salía de la impresión que la chica no estuviera moribunda

\- Eres imposible! - y le lanzó una galleta que el muchacho atrapó ágilmente en el aire- si tanto te preocupa compruébalo tu mismo

\- Ni que estuviera loco!- grito ofendido

\- Entonces desaparece de mi habitación! - dijo acercándose lista para sacarlo de ser necesario.

Ranma se armó de valor y se metió toda la galleta entera en la boca, lo cual sorprendió a Akane que esperó a ver su reacción, y nada el muchacho se había quedado en blanco. No movía ni un sólo músculo.

* Ya lo envenene* pensó Akane * pero si yo misma lo probé y no sabía tan mal... ¿Será que me he acostumbrado y que ya soy inmune?*

\- Ranma, Ranma! - empezó a pasar la mano frente al rostro del joven - Ranma reacciona!- Dijo zarandeándolo de los hombros

Ranma la cogió de las muñecas y con la vista clavada aún en algún lugar en el vacío añadió

\- Sabe ...Sabe...- la miró con estupefacción- Akane sabe... Normal

\- EH? - se sorprendió

\- ¿Quien eres y que hiciste con Akane? - le preguntó el joven aún sosteniéndola con sus manos.

\- ¡Que rayos hablas! - dijo intentando librarse de su agarre- suéltame!

El muchacho lo hizo pero se dirigió hacia donde estaba el plato y cogió otra galleta y aún receloso la comió. Nada. Sabía normal. Aún no lo podía creer.

\- ¿como has hecho esto? - Preguntó- ¿has utilizado un truco o algo así?

\- deja de molestar y vete! Tengo que estudiar- respondió colérica

\- La Akane que conozco no podía ni hervir agua mucho menos hacer galletas- dijo ignorando el comentario de la joven

Akane estaba muy enfada así que no midió bien sus palabras

\- La Akane que conoces ya no existe! No puedes venir y esperar que todas las cosas estén iguales!

\- Akane... Yo...- dijo confuso Ranma no se esperaba tal reacción- ... Lo siento- añadió

\- Ranma...- Akane se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y se arrepintió en el acto sin querer había sacado el tema del que tenía tanto miedo hablar, no sabía si estaba preparada para expresar como fue su separación para ella-... Yo he cambiado...- es lo único que pudo decir - ... Sólo no te sorprendas tanto

Ranma se levantó al ver que Akane se encogía

\- Lo siento- volvió a añadir intentando acercarse- no quería lastimarte - habló en general, se lo decía por las galletas y por haberla dejado.

Akane tuvo que luchar consigo misma para no llorar, levantar la cabeza y esbozar una sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes quizá sobre actué un poco- dijo dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio para tomar las galletas, mientras Ranma la miraba confundido- toma- continuó dándole las galletas- si no te desagradan del todo puedes comértelas

Ranma se sentó en silencio en la cama de la chica comiendo las galletas que aún no creía que no fueran tóxicas. ¿Será que tienen efectos secundarios? - pensaba. Mientras Akane estudiaba en su escritorio.

De pronto el móvil de ella sonó señal que le había llegado un mensaje. Akane lo leyó tranquilamente y su corazón se paró un microsegundo al parecer tendría menos tiempo del que esperaba.

\- Es de tu madre- dijo volteándose a ver a Ranma- al parecer tío Genma se lesionó un tobillo, llegaran mañana por la tarde- anunció

Ranma se quedó helado. Ya no tenía tiempo. Mañana tendría que irse a la casa de sus padres. Era ahora o nunca.

 **Bueno hasta aquí llegamos por hoy espero les haya gustado y dejen muchos pero muchos reviews.**

 **Les dejo un adelantito del siguiente capitulo: "No me alejare"**

" _ **Él se fue Akane …Yo no soy como él, no soy una hoguera que lo consume todo a su paso, soy constante Akane y aunque siempre me pierdo mi corazón me guía hacia a ti...**_

 _ **Se acercó y le puso una mano en la mejilla mirándola directo a los ojos…**_

 _ **\- Elígeme- le pidió- elígeme y nunca más tendrás que irte a la cama llorando. Di que serás mía, no te arrepentirás...**_

… _**aprovecho su confusión y la beso"**_

 **Muajajaja soy malvada lo sé.**

 **Comenten, comenten y comenten**

 **Si veo que hay muchísimos reviews hare un esfuerzo por actualizar el viernes en la mañana**

 **Les mando muchos besos y nos leemos pronto**


	10. Chapter 10

**No me alejare**

Ranma se encontraba sentado en su habitación, con aquella misteriosa caja que llevaba en su mochila. La abrió y saco con mucho cuidado su valioso contenido. Quizá para cualquier persona que viera su interior este no significaría nada pero para el joven artista marcial este era su corazón entero.

En el interior de aquella caja había más de 1800 cartas. Algunas de ellas ya bastantes gastadas y otras mucho más recientes. Todas ellas estaban selladas y sin leer ya que nunca habían sido enviadas a la persona a la cual fueron escritas. Aquellas cartas que él le había dedicado a una triste chica de cabellos azules y ojos castaños que dejó en una estación de tren al partir a su largo viaje, pero que nunca tuvo el valor de enviar.

Cada vez que recordaba la noche anterior su corazón se entristecía, después de recibir el mensaje de su madre. Akane le había preguntado que planeaba hacer a continuación. A lo que él sólo puso cara de confusión. Así que la joven tuvo que explicarse mejor.

\- me refiero a tu carrera- dijo Akane volteándose a verlo- me dijiste que estabas muy emocionado en conseguir aquí el éxito que habías obtenido allá

\- Pues es cierto- dijo desconcertado el muchacho- pero la verdad no sé como deba comenzar.

\- Sabes- le comentó la joven - cuando nuestros padres y el maestro regresen mañana deberías exponerle tus planes a ellos, a pesar de estar medio locos ellos saben de eso.

-Uhmmm... No lo se... No tengo tanta prisa... Además escuche que se viene un torneo pronto, quizá pueda comenzar por allí... Y puedo seguir ayudando en el dojo.

Akane abrió los ojos no se esperaba esa respuesta aunque tenía que admitir que ahora que el dojo funcionaba diario los ingresos habían crecido, pero aún así no quería acostumbrarse a eso ya que sabía que el chico podría irse en cualquier momento.

\- ... Es decir... Sólo si tú quieres... Hasta que te gradúes... Es que yo... Mírate no más apenas y puedes estudiar- añadió nervioso

\- Gracias esos es muy considerado- contestó la joven- pero sólo me quedan 2 semanas más de clases así que no te sientas atado, ya después podré hacerlo yo.

Ranma se decepcionó un poco al oír esto.

\- Ohh ya veo- dijo con tristeza- Akane yo... Yo...

\- Ranma, escucha- le dijo decidida- sé que estas nervioso por el regreso de nuestros padres...

El chico permaneció en silencio

\- Francamente a mi me pasa lo mismo- añadió ella- quien sabe con que idea loca saldrán esos dos ahora que has regresado

\- Te refieres al compromiso? - preguntó nervioso

\- Exacto! - afirmó Akane- cuando nos comprometieron ni tu ni yo habíamos nacido, fue todo acuerdo de esos dos. Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez ambos teníamos 16 años y aún dependíamos de ellos de alguna manera. Pero ahora todo es distinto...

\- Lo es? - dijo receloso no le gustaba mucho a donde quería llegar ella.

\- Por supuesto- seguía Akane- tu viajaste sólo por todo oriente con tan sólo 19 años, yo tengo un trabajo y puedo hacerme cargo del dojo familiar lo he demostrado todo este tiempo- su mirada se volvió decidida- ambos tenemos una carrera Ranma, y ya no somos esos adolescentes que aceptaron un matrimonio arreglado con tal de prevalecer el honor de sus familias.

\- Akane tu... Tú no quieres casarte...- dijo Ranma con decepción

Akane simplemente sonrió.

\- Yo no he dicho eso- aclaró tranquila- sólo que no quiero que me obliguen a hacerlo al igual que tu si no mal recuerdo.

\- yo? Yo dije eso? - dijo Ranma

\- " Yo elegiré con quien quiero casarme"- decía Akane tratando de imitar la voz de Ranma- " No pueden obligarme" " Jamás me casaría con una niña tan fea como tú" " Primero muerto antes estar con alguien tan poco femenina y violenta" " Eres muy bruta Akane así nunca encontrarás marido" " Tu comida apesta acaso quieres matarme"

Ranma se quedó helado, escuchar todas esas cosas de la boca de Akane era más de lo que podía soportar. Como pudo herirla tanto?

\- No te preocupes- añadió rápidamente Akane al ver la cara del muchacho en una expresión que no podía descifrar- yo también te trate muy mal

\- Clarooo, ya recuerdo- dijo para proseguir a imitarla- " Eres un fenómeno" " Quien quiere estar con un tipo tan raro?" " Eres un pervertido"... Y sin contar todas tus mandadas a volar y aquellos golpe con ese mazo tuyo que nunca supe de donde lo sacabas...

Los dos jóvenes se miraron de fijamente y sin motivo alguno comenzaron a reír.

\- Ambos cometimos muchos errores- dijo Akane una vez se calmo- lamento haber sido tan grosera contigo

\- Yo también lo siento- respondió él- aunque hay que admitir que también la pasamos bien

\- Si, la verdad desde que llegaste con tu padre la vida dejó de ser aburrida- añadió muy alegre la joven.

\- Hey! - Dijo divertido- que sería de la vida sin un poco de locura no?

\- Tienes razón- añadió ella- y tuvimos locura suficiente con ese trió de prometidas tuyas- río divertida- nunca me dejaban en paz

\- A ti? - dijo con falsamente ofendido- yo era al que querían atrapar. Además Akane tú no te quedabas atrás- siguió divertido- que me dices del loco de Kuno o de Hosunkugui? Además estaba Ryoga, Shinossuke, Toma, Kirin...- empezó a enumerar con sus manos- todos los chicos de la preparatoria...

\- ... Y eso que no viste a los de la universidad en los primeros años...- dijo intentando darle celos. Lo cual a Ranma eso no le resulto nada gracioso

-Que les haces Akane? Porque tienes que enamorar a todos los que conocemos?

\- Un momento yo no les hago nada, son ellos los que...- se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo- ... Tu sabias lo de Ryoga?- dijo apenas audible

\- Yo... Este- había hablado demás y ya no podía arreglarlo- ...Este... Si... Pero tú...como?..

\- Él me lo dijo- respondió avergonzada la joven- después que nuestros padres rompieran nuestro compromiso, cuando querían conseguirme otro prometido.

Esto a Ranma lo descolo no pensaba que el tímido p-chan haya tenido el valor suficiente para decirle eso a su ex prometida.

\- La verdad me sorprendí mucho al enterarme...- yo no quería lastimarlo- dijo triste

Akane aún recordaba como el chico se había armado de valor para declarársele hace un par de años.

\- Akane... Yo- había dicho tímido el muchacho mientras ella lloraba en su hombro después de que anunciaran la ruptura del compromiso con Ranma y la posibilidad de casarla con alguien más.

\- Esta bien Ryoga no tienes que decir nada- dijo ella un poco recuperada- eres un buen amigo. Supongo que ya tengo que irme

\- No Akane no te vayas- continuó decidido a arriesgarse aún eso le rompiera el corazón

\- Ryoga... Yo- lo interrumpió Akane

\- No Akane... - dijo con firmeza- por una vez vas a escuchar lo que siento por ti

La muchacha se quedó callada esta en shock y pensó que no había escuchado bien pero no interrumpió al nervioso pero decidido joven que ya la había soltado para ponerse frente a ella.

\- Akane tu me gustas- dijo serio- me gustas desde la primera vez que te conocí y antes de que digas nada yo se que tu estas enamorada de Ranma y no me importa Akane, yo te esperaré por toda la eternidad, puedo amarnos por los dos hasta que tu aprendas a quererme.

Soltó un suspiro y la cogió de las manos.

\- Él se fue Akane, se fue y no escribió, se fue hace más de 1 año... Yo no soy como él, no soy una hoguera que lo consume todo a su paso, soy constante Akane y aunque siempre me pierdo mi corazón me guía hacia a ti...

Se acercó y le puso una mano en la mejilla mirándola directo a los ojos café contra café

\- Elígeme- le pidió- elígeme y nunca más tendrás que irte a la cama llorando - como p-chan había presenciado esas escenas más de lo que le gustaba y desde que Ranma se fue aún más- Di que serás mía, no te arrepentirás...

Akane abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y frente a ellos pasaron un montón de escenas en las que se casaba con Ryoga, en donde defendían el dojo, donde Ryoga fuera él que la acompañara siempre... Y se dio cuenta que esas imágenes no le desagradaban en absoluto. Estar con Ryoga era como apostar por el caballo ganador, él no era indeciso ni inestable como Ranma y sabía que él nunca haría algo para lastimarla. Dudó un instante, un instante que él aprovechó para besarla reuniendo el poco valor que le quedaba.

Akane le correspondió el beso por unos segundos pero después se separó y lo abrazo ocultando su rostro en el pecho del muchacho. Con ese beso lo supo. Ryoga podía ser mejor si, pero simplemente no era él.

\- Por eso me alegre mucho cuando me entere que había encontrado la felicidad con Ukyo- dijo alegre la muchacha- y ya estoy ansiosa de conocer a su bebé.

\- Akane... - Ranma vio en su rostro verdadera felicidad al decir eso- ... Yo también

Después de eso no tuvieron mucha plática, Akane volvió a trabajar en su informe y Ranma fingió quedarse dormido en la cama de ella al terminar de comer las galletas aunque al final de verdad se había dormido porque cuando abrió los ojos ya no la encontró y en su lugar sólo había una nota diciendo que hoy almorzaría con Kasumi y de paso dejaría las galletas a Toshiro y que su madre había pedido verlos a ambos a la hora de la cena.

Y por eso ahora se encontraba sólo en la casa Tendo, viendo las cartas que a diario le había escrito a Akane pero que nunca tuvo el valor de enviar, se preguntaba qué pensaría la chica al ver todo aquello.

Decidió llamarla a la hora del almuerzo y ella muy alegre le pasó el teléfono para que también pueda hablar con el pequeño Toshiro. Y quedaron que él la iría a recoger después del trabajo para ir juntos a la casa de sus padres.

Al llegar a recoger a Akane vio como ese tal Hojo la esperaba con un ramo de flores, así que se acercó e intimidó al muchacho que terminó dándole las flores a Ranma con un pequeño mensaje a Akane.

Cuando ella vino, Ranma le entregó el ramo a Akane la cual se sorprendió con el gesto, pero él le explicó que había sido de parte de Hojo lo cual decepcionó a la joven.

Se dirigieron a la casa de los padres del ojiazul y Akane le regalo las flores a la madre de este. Cuando llegaron al comedor la escena los dejo impactados.

Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome estaban de rodillas y una muy decidida Nodoka los estaba apuntando con su espada tradicional.

\- Tienen algo que decirles a los muchachos- dijo Nodoka

\- Lo sentimos, lo sentimos- repetían ellos una y otra vez

Ranma y Akane se quedaron sorprendidos. Ahora que bicho les había picado a esos dos?

\- Akane lindaaaa- se escuchó el grito del maestro mientras se abalanzaba hacia el pecho de la muchacha.

Ranma lo interceptó en el aire y lo mando a volar de una patada.

\- También me da gusto verlo, maestro - dijo sarcástico

\- Hijo porque no se sientan? - invitó sonriente su madre

Así lo hicieron y después su madre les explicó que durante el viaje a las montañas sus padres se habían enterado del regreso de Ranma y ya tenían planes de boda de nuevo. Pero con un poco de escarmiento por parte de ella y de su espada. Habían desistido de sus intenciones.

\- Nosotros sólo queremos tener a nuestro heredero - lloraban a la par.

\- Akane, hija, perdóname- dijo Soun a su hija

\- Papá...

\- Yo siempre supe que tú heredarías el dojo y que puedes hacerlo perfectamente sin ayuda, sólo no quería que estuvieras sola- decía

\- Papá- dijo sonriendo Akane- no tienes que disculparte sólo hiciste lo que creíste mejor para mí.

Y se abrazaron bajo la tierna mirada de tía Nodoka y la sonrisa de su hijo mientras que un panda aparecía en escena con un cartel en el que se leía.

"Te perdonó Ranma"

\- Ay papá- decía Ranma llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Ese hombre jamás cambiaría. Y dicho esto lo mando a volar con todo y cartel.

La cena transcurrió normal entre risas y anécdotas de la madre de Ranma sobre como persiguió a su esposo por todo el bosque.

\- Hijo porque no has traído tus cosas para quedarte?- preguntó de pronto.

\- este yo... - se puso nervioso- ... La verdad no es mucho sólo una mochila

\- Ya veo- respondió sonriente su madre- Bueno será mejor que prepare tu habitación, ya es tarde

Ranma no sabía qué hacer no quería quedarse en casa de sus padres.

\- Si yo también debería irme- agrego Akane parándose y recogiendo sus cosas- gracias por la cena tía estaba deliciosa. Papá gracias por ser sincero esperó puedas visitarme uno de estos días.

Y despidiéndose con un abrazo de su padre y tía Nodoka. Se dirigió a Ranma.

\- Gracias por ayudarme con el dojo, supongo que nos veremos para el baile- dijo sonriente

\- Akane...

\- Nos vemos luego, adiós

La chica salió de la casa de los Saotome y se dirigió a su domicilio. En el interior del recinto Ranma sólo la veía alejarse sin poder hacer nada. Hasta que su madre se puso a su costado y le dijo tiernamente.

\- Hace tanto que no veía a Akane tan feliz- dijo sonriendo Nodoka- Ranma, ya sé que Akane no es tu prometida pero porque no la acompañas a casa, es un poco tarde.

Ranma salió como de un trance y sólo asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo a darle el alcance.

\- Ey Akane- gritaba a lo lejos

Ella se volteo y lo miró sorprendida.

\- Ranma, pero qué? He olvidado algo? - dijo confundida

\- No, sólo mi madre me pidió que te acompañe porque ya es tarde- mintió

\- Ya veo, bueno gracias, no te hubieras molestado, sabes que puedo defenderme sola

\- Lo sé pero nunca cae mal algo de ayuda no? - preguntó divertido

Y así regresaron al dojo charlando alegremente sobre la inusual cena que habían tenido con sus padres. Hasta que en la entrada vieron a una muchedumbre de luchadores esperando por la menor de las Tendo.

Akane suspiro con resignación, había olvidado por completo ese pequeño detalle.

\- Por favor- le dijo a Ranma- coge mi bolso, así será más fácil.

\- Akane si quieres yo... - comenzó a decir pero ella simplemente le dio el bolso y se enfrascó en la pelea no sin antes añadir un " Ni se te ocurra interferir"

Y así la chica batalló contra todos ellos y los venció fácilmente con el truco de las castañas calientes.

Después entraron silenciosos al recinto. Pero apenas puso un pie en casa Akane se sintió débil de pronto y las piernas le empezaron a fallar. Ranma la tomó en brazos antes de que cayera, felizmente la joven no llegó a desmayarse aún estaba consciente.

\- Te subiré a tu habitación- dijo determinado

Akane intento ponerse en pie pero fue inútil así que sólo asintió levemente. Ranma la depósito con cuidado en su cama y se salió a la cocina para traer algo de té.

Cuando regreso la encontró sentada. Le dio la bebida y jaló la silla que tenía en su habitación y la miró fijamente.

\- Porque no me dejas defenderte?- preguntó con molestia el muchacho

\- Puedo hacerlo sola- respondió tranquilamente ella

\- Si pero no tiene nada de malo que te ayude además mira como quedaste- añadió molesto

\- Ranma- la chica lo miró directamente a los ojos- cuando te fuiste nadie me defendía y cuando te vayas nadie lo hará. Así que no quiero acostumbrarme a algo que...

\- No me iré Akane- la interrumpió él casi gritando

Akane se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esto pero pudo responder tranquila

\- Eso no lo sabes... Yo...

Ranma estaba furioso porque siempre era tan terca? Pero en parte era lo que le gustaba así que prefirió no discutir.

\- Ya es tarde, llamaré a mi madre para decirle que me quedare aquí por esta noche. Esperó no te importe- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

\- Yo... No claro que no -respondió Akane sorprendida por la petición.

\- Bueno subiré dentro de un rato para ver si ya estas mejor.

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dejando a una muy confundida joven adentro.

La mente del muchacho trabaja a mil por hora. Se sentía enormemente culpable Akane le había recordado que la había dejado y aunque no se lo reclamó o expresó alguna emoción sus solas palabras le dolieron en el corazón. Sólo de una cosa estaba convencido: que no se volvería a apartar de ella, se quedaría para protegerla, siempre...

 **Sorpresa chicos!**

 **Actualice un poco antes aunque no me hayan dejados muchos reviews :'(**

 **Un saludo enorme para todos ustedes**

 **Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**El reto**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que los patriarcas de las familias habían vuelto de su entrenamiento. Ranma no podía seguir poniendo más excusas y después de un par de días de quedarse en casa de Akane, poniendo pretextos como que era tarde o que ella estaba enferma o fingiendo él mismo estar enfermo, tuvo que volver a la suya. Lo cual no le gustaba para nada.

Y lo peor era que ya no la podía ver a diario, ya que cuando intentaba darle el alcance para almorzar o cenar con ella, sus padres se encargaban de fastidiarlo tirándole porras, el señor Tendo llorando en cascadas diciendo que daba su bendición y su padre poniendo letreros como " Tu puedes Ranma" y hasta el maestro interfería de vez en cuando. Así que las pocas veces que la vio había tenido que escaparse de esa casa de lunáticos.

Lo único bueno de ese trió de ancianos locos había sido convencer a Ranma para que partícipe en el torneo nacional de artes marciales todos los estilos. Lo cual al chico lo tenía muy entusiasmado ya que si bien sólo había competido a nivel local, competir a nivel nacional no significaba ningún reto para el confiado Ranma Saotome. El único punto en contra de esto era que se pasaba todas las tardes entrenando para estar en condiciones para la competencia y había dejado de abrir el dojo a diario, lo cual a Akane no le molesto, pero entristeció a ambos por igual ya que no tendrían motivo para verse. Pero la distancia y el apretado horario de Ranma no impedían llamar a diario a aquella chica de cortos cabellos azules, la cual no podía sacar de su corazón.

Para ella también había sido difícil este cambio ya que en estas dos semanas que Ranma estuvo viviendo con ella se había acostumbrado a verlo como antes y pasar bastante tiempo juntos. Tuvo que admitir que en ausencia de él había vuelto a sus viejos hábitos de saltarse varias comidas al día e incluso había días en que no probaba bocado en absoluto, en especial en esta semana donde los trabajos se hacían interminables y el tiempo muy reducido; pero al igual que él, Akane lo llamaba para escuchar su voz casi a diario.

Y así se encontraban en ese momento con cada uno en sus respectiva habitaciones. Akane terminando de leer un libro el cual tendría que dar informe al día siguiente y él simplemente recostado en el futon después de un largo día de entrenamiento.

\- Así que Ryoga pensó que Ukyo iba a tener al bebé? - preguntaba Ranma

\- Si, sé que no debería reírme pero fue muy divertido cuando llegó hasta la universidad preguntado por un tal doctor Miyashiro - respondió ella

\- Ese tipo nunca cambiará- decía Ranma con sorna- aparte de desubicado es despistado

\- Si, cuando se tranquilizó yo llame a Ukyo y ella me dijo que sólo estaba en una de sus consultas y que llamo a Ryoga para que vaya a recogerla, pero él no la dejó terminar y salió olvidando su teléfono con su GPS.

\- Aún no entiendo cómo es que encuentra su casa todos los días

\- Creó que es porque nunca sale de ella - dijo divertida

\- O porque Ukyo lo tiene amarrado a su espátula gigante - completo él

Ambos jóvenes se echaron a reír de las locuras de esa singular pareja de amigos que tenían.

\- Bueno Ranma ya es tarde - decía cansada Akane - y aún debo terminar este dichoso libro.

\- Esta bien - respondió triste - no te olvides que prometiste ayudarme a escoger algo para el baile.

\- El baile! - dijo de pronto- se me había olvidado, ya es en dos días...

\- Aja- respondió con calma el muchacho que esperaba ansioso la fecha- Así que tendrá que ser mañana

\- Tienes razón- concordó Akane- Uhmmm... Pediré el día en el trabajo. Te parece si nos encontramos después de mis clases en el centro comercial?

\- Que te parece si mejor te alcanzó en la universidad, podemos comer algo y después vamos al centro comercial- dijo algo nervioso de ser rechazado.

Al otro lado de la línea Akane sonrió.

\- Me parece bien, sólo asegúrate de que nuestros padres no te sigan como la última vez. No quiero dar un espectáculo en el campus

\- No te preocupes - dijo él más confiado- yo me encargó de esos viejos.

\- Nos vemos mañana

\- Ey Akane!..

\- Que?

\- Uhmmm... Nada que descanses.

Los jóvenes cortaron la llamada. Ranma quería decirle que se pasará por su habitación para ver si había olvidado alguna camiseta o algo, pero su verdadero objetivo era que ella encontrará cierta caja de cartas que él "accidentalmente" había olvidado sobre uno de los cajones de la habitación de invitados. Sabía que no era un plan maestro pero era el único que pudo ocurrírsele al salir del dojo de los Tendo.

Su preocupación se hizo más vigente cuando ya a casi a una semana de haber dejado el misterioso objeto, ella no lo había mencionado en absoluto.

\- Será que no lo habrá visto? O lo vio y no le importa?- se preguntaba el muchacho- pero si no le importará no te hablaría como sin nada...- Trataba de convencerse

La verdad era que Akane con el poco tiempo que poseía entre sus estudios, su trabajo, el dojo y ahora último todos los trabajos de fin de curso. Apenas tenía tiempo para la limpieza de toda la casa. Así que sólo se limitaba a la de su dormitorio, que era donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo y el dojo. El resto de habitaciones podían esperar 1 semana más a que terminará sus clases. Así que aquella valiosa cajita seguía esperando a ser encontrada.

Al día siguiente cuando Ranma fue a recoger a Akane como habían acordado no le gusto mucho la actitud de un grupo de estudiantes que la miraban a lo lejos, entre los cuales estaba el tal Hojo, que sin percatarse de la presencia de Ranma; él y sus compañeros le cerraron el paso a la chica a mitad de camino.

Akane se puso nerviosa, no por los chicos que la rodeaban intentando conseguir su atención, si no por cierto muchacho de ojos azules que miraba la escena a lo lejos con el ceño fruncido. Ella intento deshacerse de ellos cortésmente pero fue inútil estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y exigirle que la dejaran sola cuando se escuchó una muy varonil y molesta voz diciendo.

\- Te están fastidiando Akane?

\- Ranma...este...- la chica miró a los chicos que se habían intimidado con la presencia de su ex-prometido así que decidió no darles más problemas y sólo atinó a decir- Ranma te presentó a mis compañeros de clase.

Los chicos miraban desilusionado pensando que aquel sujeto tan alto y corpulento era el novio de la hermosa Akane.

\- Él es un amigo de la familia de Akane- se precipitó a aclarar Hojo que ya lo conocía.

Ranma sólo asintió con la cabeza y lanzó una mirada fulminante a cada uno de ellos, especialmente al chico. Después se puso al lado de Akane tomando su maletín y se dirigió a salir de allí. Pero sólo habían dado unos pasos cuando Hojo se acercó a ellos y tomó a Akane de la mano para sacarla del lado de Ranma.

\- Hojo-kun que crees que haces? - preguntó ya con cierta molestia ella

\- Es que no me respondiste lo de la otra vez- dijo ignorando el aura amenazante que desprendía de Ranma.

\- Ah? - la chica no tenía ni idea de lo que se refería

\- A lo del baile... Que si aún no tienes pareja, tu y yo, nosotros...

\- Va a ir conmigo- dijo serio Ranma ese tipo ya lo estaba hartando. Y acto seguido tomó posesivamente de la cintura a una muy sorprendida Akane y salieron del campus.

Apenas salieron de la universidad y se habían perdido de vista de aquellos insoportables jóvenes. Él la soltó.

\- Lo siento- le dijo- sé que no estuvo bien... Yo... Perdóname...

Akane aún no salía del shock de que Ranma hubiera actuado de esa manera. Cuando eran prometidos él nunca lo había hecho es más ni siquiera se había dignado a abrazarla a menos que no fuera para protegerla y...

*Allí está tu respuesta* pensó *no significa que le gustas o te quiere sólo te está protegiendo..* Aquello entristeció a la chica pero sabía que no debía hacerse falsas ilusiones.

\- Descuida- le dijo dándole una sonrisa- sólo intentabas protegerme, no es así?

\- Si- mintió el muchacho en ese momento en lo único que pensaba eran en sus egoístas celos- Ese tipo Hojo no me da buena espina

\- Gracias, pero sólo son mis compañeros yo puedo con ellos- dijo despreocupada- será mejor que avancemos a comer o se nos ira el día- añadió contenta

Y así lo hicieron, Ranma la llevó a un restaurante por allí cerca en el cual había escuchado que la comida era muy buena. Ellos charlaron alegremente sobre su semana.

Ranma le contó sobre su entrenamiento y el torneo nacional que se acercaba las preliminares eso lo tenía muy entusiasmado. Ella por su parte le dijo que sólo le faltaban unos cuantos días para terminar la carrera y estaba feliz de poder concentrarse en el dojo aunque también le gustaría ejercer su profesión. Después él se dedicó a narrarle la locura de semana que había vivido en la casa de sus padres, con el maestro y el par de ancianos dementes, Akane le preguntó si no estaba nervioso por lo del torneo e incluso le sugirió que no se confiara tanto ya que ella había vistos esos encuentros por la televisión y algunos de los luchadores eran realmente fuertes.

\- No te preocupes Akane- había respondido confiado - tengo un amuleto de la suerte

\- Así? Y cuál es? - preguntó curiosa

\- No te lo puedo decir- dijo sonrojándose, claro que él se refería a la horquilla que ella le había dado al partir a China y la cual aún no tenía intención de devolver- pero iras a verme no? Que dices? Será divertido... - la invitó nervioso

\- Uhmm supongo que si tu puedes aguantar llevarme al baile, yo puedo tolerar al egocéntrico Ranma Saotome ganar el torneo nacional - dijo divertida

\- Muy graciosa Akane- respondió el muchacho- más te vale estar allí, mira que tendré que ponerme traje mañana.

Los chicos se rieron mucho con esos y muchos más comentarios que se les ocurrían. Y en el centro comercial Akane ayudó a Ranma a escoger un terno formal de color azul marino para el baile de mañana y lo hizo desistir de ir vestido con color celeste chillón argumentando que no era una fiesta de disfraces.

Ella también aprovechó en escoger un lindo vestido, mientras Ranma estaba distraído entre tanta ropa, el cual era de color vino intenso largo con un pliegue que llegaba hasta el muslo y escote corazón.

Luego de hacer las comprar Ranma la invitó a su dulcería favorita en agradecimiento por los consejos de estilo, lo cual el comentario le causó a ella mucha gracia.

Cuando llegaron al dojo se encontraron a los mismos lunáticos de siempre haciendo guardia, pero esta vez Ranma no dejaría que Akane se sobre-expusiera como la última vez, así que quiso adelantarse pero ella lo detuvo.

\- No es la primera vez que llegó a casa Ranma- dijo seria- hago esto todos los días- le recordó

\- Lo sé- respondió él- pero hoy déjame hacerme cargo yo

\- No, es mi pelea

\- Akane por favor ... - Rogó el muchacho habían tenido un buen día, claro sin contar el incidente en la universidad, y no quería echarlo a perder discutiendo

\- Olvídalo- respondió ella- prometiste que no interferirías.

Y dejando las bolsas de compras en el suelo se puso en posición de combate. Pero Ranma fue más rápido y con un ágil moviendo se adelanto y con sólo una mano de energía se deshizo de todos sus adversarios sin dañarlos realmente. Esto, obviamente, no le agrado nada a Akane.

\- Por qué hiciste eso?! - Le reclamó- Era mi pelea!

\- Te reto- respondió él sin alterarse

\- Ah? - pregunto la chica no entendió lo que le decía

\- Te reto Akane y no quería que nadie interfiriera- dijo serio poniéndose firme.

\- Olvídalo- dijo ella- no aceptó

\- Porque no?- dijo algo confundido

\- Pues porque no peleó con alguien que no usara toda su fuerza en el duelo.

Akane recogió sus bolsas, entró muy enojada a su casa y de frente se encerró en su habitación. Ranma suspiro resignado su plan no había funcionado como él quería pero al menos había evitado que la muchacha se enfrente con todos esos hombres y él sólo tenga que observar sin poder hacer nada. De eso no se arrepentía.

\- Akane ábreme por favor- rogó recostándose en la puerta

\- Vete Ranma- escuchó la furiosa voz de la chica desde adentro

\- No lo haré si no me dejas hablar contigo- como no hubo respuesta añadió- bueno supongo que tendré que pasar la noche afuera de tu puerta

Akane cansada de ese asunto y con ganas de terminarlo cuanto antes abrió la puerta de su habitación. Ranma que había estado recostado sobre ella no pudo hacer nada para evitar caer al piso de lleno de espaldas.

Se levantó sobándose la cabeza.

\- Merecido lo tienes por interferir

\- Duele...pero qué te pasa?

\- A mi? Qué te pasa a ti? Prometiste no interferir o es que acaso no tienes palabra?!

\- Claro que la tengo! Ya te dije que no quería tener competencia para el duelo! Pero tú lo rechazaste!

\- Hubieras peleado en serio conmigo? - preguntó escéptica

Ranma se quedó inmóvil por supuesto que él jamás podría lastimarla y en los encuentros que habían tenido sólo se limitaba a esquivar sus golpes pero él nunca atacaba.

\- Ya ves- dijo al ver la cara de su ex- prometido- lo sabía

\- Akane porque tienes que ser tan orgullosa déjame ayudarte

\- No necesitó tu ayuda! Ranma si vuelves a interferir juró que no volveré a dirigirte la palabra

\- Sólo quería ayudar- dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia

Cuando Akane estaba a punto de responder una explosión se escuchó frente a su casa y una piedra con una nota atada entró rompiendo la ventana de la chica.

Ranma instintivamente la puso detrás protegiéndola con su cuerpo para que no reciba ningún daño, después se agachó a recoger la extraña nota que colgaba de un costado de la roca.

Akane no se sorprendió esta era la tercera noche seguida que ocurría aquello. Pero Ranma estaba muy molesto con la persona que había hecho eso y salió por la ventana a intentar capturarlo. Ella aprovechó su ausencia en recoger los fragmentos de vidrio y en leer la nota.

Ranma regreso después de haber recorrido el vecindario y no encontrar al culpable, entró por la ventana de Akane y le preguntó qué rayos era eso. Ella que ya se encontraba trabajando en su escritorio le respondió sin despegar la vista de sus apuntes.

\- Era un reto de duelo- dijo tranquilamente- recuerdas a Akitoki? Bueno él esta seguro que ha mejorado y quiere la revancha incluso esta tan confiado que desea una apuesta de por medio.

\- Que clase de loco hace eso?- preguntó Ranma. Ella sólo se limitó a pasarle la nota y Ranma corroboró que lo que ella le había dicho era cierto y que además el retador pedía el combate para dentro de 4 días.

\- Esto es una locura- dijo terminando de leer- será mejor que me quede puede ser peligroso.

Akane volteo para ver si hablaba en serio y cuando vio su cara de determinación supo que así era.

\- No será necesario- le dijo sonriendo un poco para tranquilizarlo- esta es la tercera noche que sucede lo mismo y ya ves que no paso nada?

Ranma se quedó atónito ella se lo había ocultado.

\- Porque no me dijiste nada?- preguntó ofendido- yo podría haber...

\- Por qué no era importante- respondió secamente- además no soy una damisela en apuros que necesite rescate.

\- De todos modos me quedare- dijo decidido

\- Ranma no seas terco estaré bien, además preocuparás a tu madre y seguro se armará un gran escándalo por nada. Yo puedo con Akitoki ya lo he demostrado.

Ranma se mantuvo en silencio no le gustaba la idea de dejarla sola. En si no le gustaba la idea de dejarla en absoluto pero sabía que si quería que Akane no cambiara de idea respecto al baile de mañana no tendría otra opción que volver a la casa de sus padres.

\- Al menos prométeme que me llamaras si sucede algo- dijo resignado. La muchacha suspiro en exasperación- Akane promételo... y que si vuelve a ocurrir algo así me lo dirás

\- Esta bien lo prometo, ahora vete antes que se haga más tarde- dijo un poco fastidiada

Ranma salió de su cuarto sin decir nada más pero antes de irse paso por el cuarto de invitados sólo para revisar si cierta caja seguía estando en donde había sido dejada. Y allí se encontraba tal y cual él lo había puesto aunque ya se podía ver que nadie había estado en la habitación desde su ausencia.

\- Akane deberías limpiar esta casa- grito desde el corredor

\- No molestes! - le llegó el grito de vuelta- lo haré cuando acaben mis exámenes! Ahora vete!

Y así lo hizo al menos aliviado de saber que Akane no encontraría la caja hasta la semana entrante lo cual le daría tiempo de poder aclarar un poco más las cosas con ella. Quizá podría hacerlo en el baile. Porque no? Después de todo esa era una muy buena oportunidad.

Al llegar a su habitación Ranma llamó a Akane para preguntarle si había pasado algo y pidiéndole que no le mienta. Ella un poco más tranquila por lo ocurrido lo calmó diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Después hablaron un rato para acordar lo del baile, la verdad que ese asunto tenía a ambos emocionados aunque intentaban no demostrarlo. Al final quedaron en que Ranma la iría a recoger para después dirigirse al lugar.

Una vez terminada la llamada y ya en medio de la noche Ranma se levantó de golpe del futon en donde estaba había recordado algo que era de suma importancia y que ya no tenía tiempo de corregir.

\- Como se me olvido- decía para sí mismo- que tonto! Yo no se bailar...

Después de pensarlo un momento vio que se había preocupado en vano, siendo él un gran artista marcial y dominando técnicas sumamente complicadas y con su capacidad de aprendizaje. Seguro que aprendería en un par de horas.

\- Además... Que tan complicado puede ser.

Y con este pensamiento volvió a dormir tranquilamente. Mañana sería el gran día.

 **Hola chicos!**

 **En el próximo capítulo tendremos bastante humor ¿Recuerdan como patina Ranma? Pues déjenme decirles que no baila mucho mejor jejeje**

 **También habrá romance en el aire, los bailes siempre sacan lo mejor de los sentimientos.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Baila Conmigo**

 **Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Baila conmigo**

Ranma había pasado toda la mañana practicando sus pasos de baile en su habitación, incluso había comprado unos DVDs para aprender a hacerlo, solo le quedaban unas cuantas horas antes de tener que cambiarse para recoger a Akane y no se daría por vencido tan fácil. Al parecer bailar no era tan sencillo como había supuesto.

Desde una pequeña abertura se encontraban espiándolo su madre, el Sr. Tendo y un gigante panda, todos ellos sorprendidos del ruidoso espectáculo que estaba dando Ranma e interrogándose que se suponía que estaba haciendo.

-¿Sera algún ritual de entrenamiento?- cuestionaba Soun

\- A ya sé- agrego Nodoka y dicho esto salió corriendo y regreso al instante con una botella de insecticida.

Ella entro muy contenta a la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de los caballeros y le extendió el objeto a su muy sorprendido hijo.

-Ten Ranma, con esto es más fácil

-Ah?- pregunto interrogante y algo sonrojado mirando el objeto que su madre le había tendido.

-Para las cucarachas- respondió sonriente su madre- Si las pisas una por una nunca acabaras- después dirigió su mirada al piso y agrego- aunque yo no veo ninguna.

Ranma sintió como todos los colores se le subían a su mejilla, de verdad pensó que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Soun Tendo entro en la habitación con un aire iluminado.

-Claro como no lo vimos antes!- dijo agarrando un micrófono del aire

\- Es la técnica del mono loco- se leía en el cartel del panda.

\- No Saotome, es la técnica aplasta hormigas.

\- La técnica el canguro que salta- saco un letrero su padre

\- La técnica me queman los pies!

Ranma ya enfurecido por todos los comentarios de ese par de una patada y haciendo un enorme agujero en la habitación los mando a volar hasta los confines de Nerima.

-YA DEJEN DE MOLESTAR!- gritaba furioso

\- Hijo, ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Nodoka preocupada

\- Nada mamá, quiero estar solo… - dijo un poco triste

*Ahora como le diré a Akane que no sé bailar* pensaba angustiado *hare el ridículo frente a ella*

Nodoka que había estado observando atentamente la reacción de su hijo y mirando un poco la habitación y los objetos en esta pudo entender lo que Ranma estaba intentando hacer.

-Quieres aprender a bailar, ¿no es así?- le pregunto sonriendo tiernamente

\- Co…co…¿Cómo lo supiste?- dijo avergonzado

\- Instinto maternal – dijo muy confiada - además tienes un DVD que dice "Aprenda a bailar en 5 pasos"- agrego señalando el objeto en el suelo de la habitación

Nodoka se acerco al equipo de sonido y cambio la música un tanto movida por una más lenta.

-Empezaremos con algo más fácil- anuncio

Y se acerco a su muy confundido hijo que en esos momentos estaba de un color tan rojo como una bombilla a punto de explotar y le explico en que posición debía colocar los brazos y al paso de "uno dos uno dos" empezaron a moverse al compas.

Mientras tanto en la Universidad de Nerima habían suspendido las clases debido al gran acontecimiento que se llevaría a cabo en la noche. Así que Akane aprovecho el hecho para escabullirse de sus fastidiosos compañeros de clase, que intentaban convencerla de salir con ellos, y se dirigió temprano a la empresa de los Kuno para avanzar sus actividades y poder salir temprano a prepararse para el baile.

La verdad era que estaba un poco preocupada ya que cierto artista marcial de cabellos azabaches no la había llamado en todo el día y ya pasaban más de las 2 de la tarde, eso no era común en él.

*Quizá sigue enojado por lo de anoche* pensó

Así que tragándose su orgullo decidió ser ella quien lo llamara, solo para confirmar que todo estuviera bien entre ellos. Pero el teléfono del joven sonó y sonó hasta que la envió a la casilla de voz, la muchacha intento unas cuantas veces más pero el resultado fue el mismo. Resignada decidió proseguir con sus obligaciones después de todo Ranma había prometido recogerla en el dojo alrededor de las 7 y si algo sabia del muchacho era que él nunca rompía una promesa.

En la casa de la familia Saotome un muy asustado y empeñoso joven seguía practicando sus pasos de baile sin obtener mejores resultados. Su madre, que al principio había sido muy paciente y tierna enseñándole, se encontraba ahora con su espada desenvainada apuntando a su hijo con el ceño fruncido y repitiendo "Así no baila un hombre Ranma" por lo cual el pobre muchacho no tenía otra opción que seguir intentándolo. Por el ruido de la música no pudo escuchar el sonido de su teléfono las primeras ocasiones y cuando intento responder la llamada la tercera vez la amenazadora espada de su madre casi le rozaba el cuello y esta le exigía no detenerse hasta haberlo logrado. Así que no tuvo más alternativa que continuar.

Faltando solo un par de horas para las 7 su madre se había dado por vencida y aceptado que al fin y al cabo un hombre no se definía por su manera de bailar. Ranma quien no había comido durante todo el día arrasó con todo lo que encontró a su paso en la cocina, después subió a su destrozada habitación para cambiarse y salir por Akane. El joven de ojos azules ya había ideado un plan para que sus habilidades en el baile pasen desapercibidas y esperaba que todo resultara como él quería.

En la residencia Tendo, Akane, quien había llegado temprano del trabajo, ya se había bañado y cambiado y en esos momentos solo estaba dando los últimos retoques a su cabello, el cual había puesto todo de un solo lado en una elegante coleta la cual le daba un aire sofisticado, y procedería a empezar con su maquillaje, cuando le llego un mensaje del que sería su acompañante esa noche.

"Ya estoy saliendo, lamento no haber podido contestarte estuve un poco ocupado. Nos vemos pronto. RS"

Akane sonrió y se apresuro a terminar de alistarse ya que Ranma llegaría pronto.

Quince minutos después se podía ver a un guapo joven con ojos azules vestido elegantemente caminando en dirección al dojo Tendo, en su mano el nervioso chico llevaba una delicada caja transparente la cual contenía una bella orquídea en su interior, que le había dado su madre antes de salir para que se la obsequiara a la menor de las hermanas Tendo. Nodoka también le había dicho que no se preocupara por su padre y ni el otro par de ancianos que ella se encargaría de que no interfirieran, lo cual a Ranma le dio un tremendo alivio; y sin contar el pequeño detalle de que no había aprendido más que un solo paso de baile estaba confiado que hoy sería una gran noche.

Cuando llego a casa de Akane, entro anunciándose como siempre lo hacía y escucho la melodiosa voz de ella que le decía que en seguida bajaba.

La confianza que traía durante todo el camino desapareció en el segundo que Akane bajo de las escaleras. Llevaba un precioso vestido color vino ceñido a su cuerpo el cual resaltaba su delgada y bien formada figura y hacia que el color porcelana de su piel contrastara perfectamente con su atuendo, este era largo pero tenía un escote que le llegaba hasta el muslo lo cual dejaba al descubierto su contorneada pierna, además el vestido dejaba a la vista buena parte de su espalda sin caer de mal gusto, claro. En el frente contaba con un escote no muy pronunciado en forma de corazón que se adhería perfectamente a sus pechos. Su cabello azul elegantemente peinado para un lado sujetado con un broche a juego y su maquillaje enmarcaban los finos rasgos de su rostro y resaltaban los hermosos ojos café que a Ranma tanto le gustaban. Sus labios de un carmín intenso dejaron al chico de la trenza con el corazón paralizado momentáneamente. Un pequeño bolso, unos altísimos tacones y el brazalete que Ranma le había traído desde China completaban su atuendo.

Lamentablemente la visión de Akane esa noche era mucho más de lo que su corazón podía soportar, y el siempre confiado Ranma Saotome se quedo sin palabras ante su presencia, embobado y sin dejar de mirarla.

Akane, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, también había quedado atónita al ver a Ranma tan elegante; si bien es cierto que ya lo había visto en smoking años atrás cuando sus padres realizaron esa fallida boda, el verlo ahora con sus rasgos mucho más maduros y su cuerpo tan formado por el entrenamiento, fue suficiente para quitarle el aliento un par de segundos y tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad y concentración en bajar las escaleras ya que si seguía tan hipnotizada mirándolo seguro que caería y arruinaría la noche.

-Te ves muy bien- dijo sonriendo Akane- gracias por haber venido.

-A…Akane…yo- tuvo que tomar aire para ordenar sus pensamientos y poder decir al menos una palabra coherente-…para ti- le dijo ofreciéndole la orquídea que traía eso le daría tiempo de recuperar el aliento.

\- Es hermosa Ranma, muchas gracias- respondió cortes la chica sacándola de su caja e intentando ponérsela por si sola.

\- De…Déjame ayudarte- se ofreció ya un poco más calmado.

Sorprendentemente puso atar la flor a la fina muñeca de su acompañante sin parecer un tonto y al ver el resultado quedo satisfecho, aunque estaba seguro que después ella tendría que retirarla con ayuda ya que al menos le había dado como mínimo 5 nudos, pero a ella no pareció importarle, le dedico una sonrisa y salieron rumbo al lugar donde sería el baile.

Cuando llegaron Akane lo guiaba para poder entrar al recinto cuando Ranma la detuvo del brazo para que quede frente a ella.

-Akane yo…- dijo con nerviosismo- yo olvide decirte que…- suspiro hondo- olvide decirte que…

-¿Que sucede Ranma?- pregunto tratando de animarlo

-…yo…yo..yo no….-otro suspiro- yo no te dije que estas hermosa- al final se acobardo y no le dijo que bailaba peor de lo que patinaba

Akane se sorprendió por el comentario y sus mejillas se colorearon de un lindo rosa, pero tomo valor para acercarse a él ya que lo veía muy nervioso, lo tomo del brazo para infundirle confianza y le dijo muy alegre.

-Gracias eres muy amable- y afianzando su agarre agrego- será mejor que entremos.

Los dos jóvenes entraron al gran salón con una sonrisa en sus labios bajo los cuchicheos del resto de asistentes al evento. Las chicas solo suspiraban resignadas y mirando con mucha envidia a Akane y los muchachos fulminaban con la mirada al chico que la traía del brazo. Pero eso poco les importo a ellos que llegaron hasta la mesa donde se encontraban las amigas más cercanas a la joven. Ranma como todo un caballero sostuvo la silla para que Akane se sentara y después el mismo ocupo el sitio de al lado.

Allí estuvieron muy alegres charlando y disfrutando de la velada. Pero la noche avanzaba y la pareja de amigos solo se había movido de sus lugares para traer algunas bebidas o ir al tocador. Akane era la única del grupo de amigas que aun no había salido a la pista de baile sino que permanecía conversando amenamente con su acompañante y aunque eso no le incomodaba en absoluto la actitud de Ranma, al que siempre le gustaba ser el centro de atención, de quedarse sentado sin hacer nada la tenía un poco confundida.

El plan de Ranma iba de maravilla mientras no bailaran no tendría que admitir que no sabía hacerlo y ya que Akane tampoco se había animado a sacarlo a la pista tampoco haría el ridículo frente a todos, y al ver lo muy animada que estaba ella y que no le importaba en lo absoluto quedarse sentados conversando y bebiendo sino mas bien que hasta parecía disfrutarlo, el muchacho se relajo notablemente, ya nada podría salir mal, o eso era lo que pensaba hasta que un muy ya bebido Hojo se acerco a la alegre pareja.

-Akane hermosa- le hablo el chico desinhibido por el alcohol- vamos a bailar- le dijo sujetándola de los hombros

-Suéltala- dijo Ranma con una voz tan amenazante que sonó a un gruñido.

-Vamos Akane solo un baile- dijo ignorando la amenaza del chico al lado de ella quien ya se había parado listo para darle su merecido.

Akane al ver esto, temió que se formara un escándalo, ella conocía muy bien a Ranma y sabía que estaba a punto de perder los papeles y no dudaría en golpear a un muy alcohólico pero débil Hojo, así que para evitar el enfrentamiento ella también se levanto de su asiento lista para actuar de ser necesario.

-Hojo-kun- dijo seria mirando su compañero de clase- estas un poco tomado así que por favor regresa con tus amigos

-Akane solo un baile-insistió tomándola de las muñecas y acercándola a su cuerpo- además no creo que a tu AMIGO le importe ya que no te sacado en toda la noche.

Ranma no podía mas estaba a punto de tirarle todos los dientes a ese imbécil cuando alguien se le adelanta y con un solo manotazo separo a Akane del idiota de Hojo.

-Vete ya, niñato!- dijo un chico corpulento casi tan alto como Ranma y tenía el mismo color de cabellos. Además era muy bien parecido, llevaba una cinta en la cabeza como Ryoga pero de color marrón que sujetaba una cola de caballo y sus ojos eran de verde intenso casi tanto como azules eran los de Ranma.

-Koga-kun…- dijo sorprendida Akane, al ver a su amigo el cual ya había egresado el año anterior y que la había acompañado más de un par de veces a esos eventos.

\- Esos tipos no cambian- dijo sonriente el muchacho-… y bien Akane ¿no me presentas a tu cita?- dijo viendo a Ranma

Akane estaba en shock jamás se imagino volver a ver a aquel muchacho de nuevo en especial después de cómo acabaran las cosas entre ellos hace un par de meses.

Ranma por su parte estaba fastidiado, si bien es cierto que conocía a Hojo y sabia que a pesar de estar enamorado de Akane era inofensivo, el nuevo chico frente a él y que al parecer se llamaba Koga tenía un aire confiado y podía notar que no era para nada débil y lo peor que notaba la cercanía que tenia con Akane, de hecho este sería un tipo del que no se tenía que confiar.

-Este… yo…- dijo Akane saliendo de su trance-… si… Koga, él es Ranma- y tomando a Ranma del brazo añadió- Ranma, él es Koga un amigo.

Ranma se quedo en silencio viendo al sujeto frente a él, estaba un poco sorprendido porque Akane no lo presentara a él como su amigo como lo había hecho anteriormente incluida la vez que se lo presento a Hojo claro que tampoco había dicho que era su novio o algo, pero lo que más le incomodo era que había mencionado a Koga como su "amigo" eso disipo sus dudas.

*Definitivamente hubo algo entre ellos* pensó

\- Vaya Akane, veo que sigues con el buen gusto- dijo divertido observando a su rival- Ranma ¿verdad? Un gusto, nunca te he visto por el campus…¿acaso eres de primer año?

\- No- respondió serio, no le gustaba las libertades que se estaba tomando ese sujeto- conozco a Akane desde hace años

\- Uhmm ¿y cómo es que nunca antes te había visto por aquí?- pregunto despreocupado.

-Ranma estuvo de viaje entrenamiento- respondió velozmente Akane- ha pasado los últimos 5 años en China.

-Oh entrenamiento, que buena suerte, yo también practico artes marciales, soy especialista en Taekwondo, pero no he podido ir a entrenar tan lejos. Dime ¿que disciplina prácticas?

\- Soy especialista en el estilo libre- respondió el orgulloso

-Al igual que Akane… ya veo- después se dirigió a una nerviosa Akane que miraba de un lado al otro como en un partido de tenis- pequeña no me dijiste una vez que solo tu familia practicaba el estilo libre- después se giro para ver a Ranma- ¿eres su primo o algo así?

-Claro que no- respondió un poco irritado por el comentario- Solo hay dos escuelas en el mundo que practican el combate estilo libre que son la Saotome y la Tendo.

-Entonces debo deducir que tú perteneces a la secta Saotome- dijo con un brillo en su mirada.

-Exacto!- respondió orgulloso- nuestros padres tuvieron el mismo maestro y ambos somos los representantes actuales de ambas escuelas.

-Ya veo- respondió ligero- me encantaría un duelo contigo compañero- dijo confiado

-Cuando quieras- respondió Ranma- siempre estoy listo

\- Este no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado pero me veras otra vez- ofreció una sonrisa ladeada- Ahora los dejare disfrutar el baile sé que Akane adora bailar, pero antes…- se giro hacia Akane y le deposito un beso en su mejilla- me alegra verte de nuevo y disfruta tu velada- añadió y sin más palabras se perdió entre la multitud.

Akane que se había quedado de piedra por el gesto de su ex amigo, el cual era una clara provocación para su acompañante. Noto el brazo de Ranma alrededor de sus hombros y se giro para estar cara a cara con él, intento sonreírle para aliviar tensiones pero solo pudo ofrecer una mueca forzada.

-Akane…- dijo Ranma y su voz le salió más seria de lo que quería- ¿te importaría que nos retiráramos?- la verdad estaba incomodo con todo lo que había pasado y peor con el último comentario de Koga y el beso que le planto, beso que ella no rechazo. En esos momentos no podía estar más celoso.

-Ranma…este…yo…no…vamos- dijo aun algo aturdida, cogió su bolso y se dirigieron a la salida distanciados y en silencio.

Al salir Akane empezó a temblar por el frio viento que corría por la ciudad, Ranma a pesar de estar molesto e incomodo con ella se quito el saco y lo puso sobre sus hombros.

-Te resfriaras- añadió al ver su cara de confundida.

Y sin cruzar palabras durante todo el camino regresaron al dojo en un silencio incomodo, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegaron apenas cruzaron la puerta principal del dojo y sin aun llegar a la casa Ranma se detuvo en seco mirando el piso, hecho que hizo que a Akane se le encogiera el corazón.

-Lo mejor será que me marche- dijo aun con la vista clavada en el suelo

-Ranma, espera!- lo sujeto ella antes de que se vaya- Dime qué te sucede-pidió

-¿QUÉ QUE ME SUCEDE?- su pregunta termino de romperle los nervios, acaso no podía ver lo evidente- AKANE OBVIAMENTE YO NO ERA EL INDICADO PARA IR CONTIGO ESTA NOCHE- soltó de pronto

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo confundida

\- ME REFIERO A LA CANTIDAD DE CHICOS CON LOS QUE HUBIERAS DISFRUTADO TODA LA NOCHE- para este momento ya estaba gritando y tirándose de los pelos- NO TENIAS QUE IR CONMIGO POR LASTIMA, PUDISTE DECIR QUE NO

-Vaya que eres idiota- respondió tranquila- SIGUES SIENDO EL MISMO IDIOTA INMADURO - siguió enojando de pronto

-Y TU LA MISMA NIÑA BOBA!

-NO ENTIENDO PORQUE ESTAS TAN MOLESTO SI YO NO HIZE NADA!- gritaba Akane

-EXACTO! NO HICISTE NADA CUANDO ESE TIPO TE BESO Y NO HICISTE NADA CUANDO TE QUISIERON SACAR A BAILAR

-SI TU ME HUBIERAS SACADO PRIMERO NADA DE ESO HUBIERA PASADO!- respondía

-ES QUE YO NO SE BAILAR!- Bam! Se tapo la boca pero ya era demasiado tarde lo había dicho, es más lo había gritado.

Akane abrió los ojos ante su confesión se esperaba de todos menos eso, pero la verdad se enterneció con la inocencia que podía llegar a poseer su ex prometido.

-Ven!- le dijo tomándolo de la mano y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa

-Akane…- el chico se había quedado anonadado por el gesto-

Akane lo llevo al dojo y poniéndose ambos en el centro saco su celular y reprodujo una canción lenta, lo dejo a un costado y volviendo para jalar al chico que se había quedado como estatua en la entrada, lo tomo de ambas manos para animarlo.

-Ven, Ranma, baila conmigo- dijo muy tiernamente

-Akane… yo no se…- empezó el nervioso muchacho

-No te preocupes- lo animo- solo soy yo…

Akane coloco las manos de Ranma alrededor de su cintura y ella paso sus brazos por el cuello de él, y así empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la melodía. Al principio con bastantes nervios y algo de torpeza por parte del muchacho, pero Akane lo guiaba con ternura y cariño y pronto a ambos se les hizo tan natural como respirar. Se movían en forma circular abrazados parecía que flotaran en el aire, todo alrededor desapareció, solo eran ellos dos.

-Akane- la llamo Ranma después de un rato de estar así- hace rato que termino la música- continuo aun sin soltarla.

\- Lo sé- respondió y lo sujeto con mucha más fuerza para atraerlo hacia sí- solo un momento más por favor- pidió

Ranma no necesitaba que se lo dijeran abrazo con mucha más fuerza la cintura de la joven y se agacho para hundir su rostro en sus hermosos cabellos. Siguieron así por unos minutos o pudieron haber sido horas no importaba para ellos, hasta que por fin y sin romper el abrazo Ranma se atrevió a hablar.

-Lo siento Akane…yo… yo actué como un tonto- su tono era arrepentido

-Ranma…- Akane se separo un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos- no tenias porque preocuparte… si no sabias bailar pudiste habérmelo dicho, a mi no me importa eso, no me importa el baile, yo solo- suspiro dándose valor- yo solo quería pasarla bien contigo

Ranma se relajo al oír esas palabras y en un impulso que no pudo controlar le planto un beso en la coronilla. Akane sintió como él a hacer eso se volvió a tensar así que ella se puso de puntillas y le obsequio un tímido beso en la mejilla.

Ambos jóvenes se volvieron a abrazar intentando expresar lo que aun no podían decir con palabras, mientras la noche había terminado mucho mejor de lo que ambos esperaban.

 **Ta dan!**

 **No diré nada, pero quiero que ustedes me digan ¡TODO! ¿Que tal les pareció el capitulo? ¿les gusto?**

 **Acaba de aparecer un nuevo personaje Koga, que seguro dará mucho que hablar y generará más de un problema.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Solo por ahora**

" _Akane, escúchame, tienes razón hemos cambiado, las cosas han cambiado pero yo no soy de los que se da por vencidos y tu tampoco…"_

 **Nos leemos pronto ;)**

 **Posdata: Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejan un review, los leo con mucho cariño y me animan a continuar. Gracias a todos ustedes me animo a actualizar seguido, les mando un beso enorme y con este capítulo cerramos este domingo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Solo por ahora**

Era de mañana en la residencia Tendo y un joven artista marcial de ojos azules algo somnoliento salía de la habitación de invitados rumbo a la cocina. La noche anterior parecía haber sido una montaña rusa de emociones. Primero impotencia al no haber aprendido a bailar a tiempo, después celos al ver como otros hombres se acercaban a Akane y por ultimo experimentar la mejor felicidad del mundo al terminar la velada con ella entre sus brazos e increíblemente bailando.

Después que se habían separado, algo sonrojados por el momento que acababan de experimentar, Akane para liberar tensiones se había ofrecido a enseñar a bailar a Ranma otro tipo de música y este que aun se encontraba en estado de shock acepto sin medir las consecuencias. Ranma estaba de tan buen humor que nada podría arruinar la noche así que cuando Akane se empezó a reír de su singular forma de bailar, él la acompaño con una sonora carcajada imitando sus propios pasos de baile y todas las caídas y pisotones que tuvieron. Al final ella lo invito a pasar la noche en su casa ya que sin darse cuenta ya eran altas horas de la madrugada a lo cual él acepto gustoso.

Al llegar a la cocina Ranma encontró a Akane de espaldas a él mirando fijamente la ventana.

-Buenos días- dijo él sonriendo radiantemente

-Ranma- respondió ella alegremente girándose y devolviéndole la sonrisa- espero hayas dormido bien

\- De maravilla- dijo sin dejar de sonreír- pero ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-Es cerca de mediodía- dijo soltando una risita

-Wow, en serio?

-Sip, además Kasumi paso temprano a traerme algo para de comida, lo calentare y así podremos comer juntos ¿o prefieres ir a almorzar con tus padres?

\- Uhmm…-dijo intentando hacerse el interesante- ya que has sido tan mala anfitriona al no ofrecerme desayuno, aceptare almorzar contigo para que puedas redimirte- agrego con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Tu eres el que es un pésimo invitado mira que dormir hasta estas horas- respondió con falsa molestia- está bien, te llamare cuando este listo. Puedes irte- agrego volteándose y sonriendo para no ser vista.

Y así ambos jóvenes pasaron el almuerzo hablando muy felices y todavía riéndose del curioso modo de bailar de Ranma, que por cierto esto dejo de incomodarle hace mucho, pero que fingía molestarse con tal de sacarle esas bellas sonrisas a la chica de cabellos azules frente a él. Ellos sabían que aunque habían avanzado mucho ayer todavía no podrían hablar de aquel momento sin antes hablar de los temas incómodos y que podrían abrir viejas heridas. Akane tendría que explicar cómo afronto su separación y eso sin duda incluía a Koga y su desorden alimenticio. Mientras que Ranma aun no hallaba el valor ni las palabras adecuadas para que ella entendiera la razón por la cual él había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y no la había contactado. Así que ambos se aferraban a temas superficiales por el momento.

Durante la tarde Ranma se ofreció a ayudar a Akane con el dojo para agradecer su hospitalidad, ella acepto y pasaron la tarde juntos enseñando lo que más les apasionaba, las artes marciales. En resumen, fue un gran día para ambos pero lamentablemente con la puesta de sol Ranma tuvo que volver a su casa dejando a la chica sola en el dojo.

Los días pasaron y ambos tuvieron que volver a sus respectivas actividades y a su rutina de solo estar en contacto por teléfono. Ranma tuvo que duplicar sus horas de entrenamiento ya que los preliminares para el torneo estaban a menos de una semana lo cual le dejaba muy poco tiempo libre y Akane ya estaba a solo unos días de egresar pero aun le faltaban un par de exámenes que rendir.

Una tarde al salir a Akane del trabajo se sorprendió al encontrar a Ranma afuera esperándola ya que durante su conversación durante el almuerzo el muchacho no había mencionado nada de ir a verla, pero de todos modos se acerco muy sonriente aunque en el fondo estaba algo nerviosa

*¿Porque justo tiene que ser hoy?*- se preguntaba

\- Hola Akane- saluda el joven al verla acercarse

\- Hola Ranma- respondió ella- pensé que estarías entrenando

-Bueno la verdad que así era pero al parecer a el maestro le dio por hacer otra de sus tonterías y lo mande a volar- decía rascándose la cabeza al recordar como Happosai le había ofrecido la ropa intima de Akane si le ayudaba a agrandar su colección, a lo cual él lo había golpeado tan fuerte que ni siquiera vio a donde fue a parar- Así que decidí pasar por aquí… Este… ¿no quieres que vayamos por un helado o algo?- dijo nervioso

\- Este… yo… veras tengo que llegar temprano al dojo - al parecer él no se había acordado que día era así que ella tendría que decirle pero tenía un poco de miedo de su reacción- hoy es el duelo con Akitoki

Ranma lo había olvidado completamente pero de algo estaba seguro, ni loco dejaría que se enfrente sola.

-Oh ya veo, se me olvido- dudo un poco- entonces que esperas vamos…- intento adelantarse

-Espera Ranma!- se detuvo Akane mirándolo seriamente- No quiero que interfieras!

Ranma suspiro resignado, otra vez la misma discusión. Asintió con la cabeza y la jalo de la muñeca rumbo al dojo, dispuesto a protegerla así ella no lo quisiera.

Al llegar el oponente se encontraba esperándolos en la puerta del mismo con todos los demás retadores tirados por el suelo aparentemente derrotados por él.

-Al fin llegas- dijo serio

Akane asintió resignada, le hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para poder ponerse una ropa más cómoda para el combate pero al parecer tendría que hacerlo con la falda y chaqueta que llevaba. Entro al dojo seguida de su contrincante y de un muy receloso Ranma que no le quitaba la vista de encima al rival.

-¿Aun recuerdas las notas?- Pregunto Akitoki

-Claro que si- respondió ella dejando el maletín y sus altísimos zapatos de lado, si luchaba descalza seria mucho más sencillo derrotarlo.

-Entonces escucho tu apuesta- dijo en forma burlona- aunque no tienes forma de vencerme con mi nuevo entrenamiento.

Akane suspiro resignada, ese tipo ya empezaba a molestarla

-Si yo gano quiero que me dejes en paz, no quiero que me lances amenazas ni bombas ni piedras a mi ventana, no quiero volver a verte cerca del dojo de mi familia- dijo con firmeza.

-De acuerdo parece justo- respondió él sin siquiera inmutarse- pero si yo gano te casaras conmigo.

Ante esto Akane y Ranma casi se caen de espaldas por la propuesta de aquel odioso adversario.

-¿QUÉ?!- casi grito Akane con los ojos abiertos de par en par

\- Lo que oíste, si yo gano quiero ser tu prometido, serás mi esposa y este dojo será mío, tu serás mía- y empezó a reír maquiavélicamente.

-Este sujeto no puede estar más loco- dijo Ranma en un susurro apenas audible, sin embargo él pudo percibir el cambio desde la última vez que lo vio, sin duda no era el mismo su aura de pelea ahora era superior, no tanto como la de él, claro, pero un poco mayor a la de Akane y eso lo hizo temer un poco la chica.

-Y ahora ¿con cual de ustedes me enfrentare?- dijo mirando a ambos jóvenes

-¡Conmigo!- respondió automáticamente el muchacho, caminando a paso seguro hacia su adversario.

-RANMA!- empezó a protestar Akane- ni lo pienses tu…

-Akane, este no es el mismo sujeto que enfrentaste hace unas semanas- le dijo serio sin mirarla- su poder de pelea a aumentado.

-Aun así yo puedo…- empezó a decir ella

-No con esa ropa que llevas ahora- agrego él aun con la vista fija en Akitoki

\- No importa con quien pelee, al final yo ganaré y serás mía- decía con una sonrisa malévola.

Ranma arrugo el cejo frente al comentario, le daría su lección a ese cretino. Así que se giro hacia Akane que seguía con su expresión de molestia.

-Akane yo peleare- afirmo- y si quieres interferir tendré que inmovilizarte utilizando los puntos de presión- dijo recordando una de las tantas técnicas que había aprendido durante su entrenamiento.

\- No te dejare- respondió furiosa ella adoptando posición de combate, lista para pelear contra él de ser necesario. Porque siempre era tan necio.

-Y yo no dejare que apuestes tu matrimonio- dijo subiendo un poco el tono de su voz

-Ranma…

\- No dejare que seas la prometida de este sujeto ni de ningún otro- continuo- No dejare que pelees, no si hay semejante apuesta en juego.

Y dicho esto se volteo ante su adversario, el cual sonrió confiado. Y ambos hombres empezaron la pelea, mientras una atónita Akane apenas y podía moverse, solo se limitaba a ver el combate que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

Ranma no se había equivocado, el oponente al que ahora enfrentaba parecía ser una persona totalmente diferente a la que conoció cuando apenas regresaba. Se había vuelto muy ágil esquivando sus ataques y no lo había golpeado ni una vez, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que este intentaba hacer se detuvo en seco.

*Planea usar el dragón volador* pensó

Akitoki río hasta más no poder.

\- Veo que te has dado cuenta tonto muchacho, pero ya es tarde

Y sin más soltó la energía acumulada en un potente rugido de león sobre el chico de la trenza.

\- Es todo- afirmó seguro de haberlo derrotado

\- Esto aún no termina- le llegó la respuesta de su rival que al parecer no tenía ningún rasguño

\- Pero ¿como?- preguntó sorprendido

\- No podrás ganarme copiando las técnicas de Akane- afirmó confiado- Yo fui quien las inventó idiota!

Akitoki, quien no salía de su estupefacción, no pudo hacer nada cuando Ranma al arrojar pequeños puntos de energía sobre su cuerpo este dejó de responderle dejándolo inmóvil. Después de una certera patada dejó a Akitoki fuera de combate y fuera de sus vidas.

Akane que había visto todo sin intervenir, soltó un enorme suspiro al ver derrotado a aquel joven, pero aún seguía muy molesta con cierto muchacho por intervenir, aunque ella muy en el fondo sabía que quizá y sólo quizá sin su ayuda no hubiera podido ganar y probablemente estaría envuelta en otro compromiso, pero a pesar de ya no poseer el mal carácter que la caracterizaba la chica seguía siendo muy orgullosa.

\- Eres un idiota- le recriminó a su ex prometido- no pienso volver a hablarte

Y se marchó a paso decidido hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Ranma que apenas había logrado procesar lo que había ocurrido salió tras ella para intentar arreglar las cosas, dejando a su oponente desmayado y sin el menor indicio de despertarse. Cuando llego a la puerta de la muchacha levanto el puño para tocar su puerta y rogarle que le habrá, pero se detuvo en el aire, ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien pidiera disculpas cuando no había hecho nada malo? No quería que siempre fuera así cada vez que él intervenga, así que retrocediendo varios pasos se dirigió al cuarto de invitados donde descansaba una gastada caja, la abrió y saco de ella una de las tantas cartas que había en ella, la más antigua, la primera que escribió. Y con paso firme volvió hacia el dormitorio de la muchacha, le tiro la carta por debajo de su puerta y se retiro al dojo a deshacerse de cierto odioso individuo y a practicar un poco, debía despejar su mente para lo que vendría, tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría Akane al leer aquella carta pero ya no había marcha atrás y en el fondo no se arrepentía.

Akane que estaba sentada en su habitación pensando en lo sucedido aun tenia las palabras de Ranma en la cabeza "No dejare que apuestes tu matrimonio, no dejare que seas la prometida de este tipo ni de ningún otro" tuvo que recostarse un momento su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pensó que se le saldría del pecho, definitivamente sus sentimientos le estaban jugando una mala pasada ya que todo el afecto que tenia escondido por el chico de la trenza, afecto que se había encargado de guardar y sellar muy bien durante los últimos 5 años, había salido de golpe y todas las sensaciones juntas la sobrepasaban.

Un objeto deslizándose debajo de la puerta de su habitación la saco de su letargo, se levanto y lo cogió. Akane abrió los ojos desmesuradamente de donde había salido esa extraña y gastada carta, al ver el reverso vio la fecha en la que fue escrita, la dirección a la que debió ser enviada y el destinatario que debió recibirla. Su corazón se le paro, ¿Cuántas veces había ansiado tener algo así entre sus manos? Y ahora que lo tenía simplemente no podía encontrar el valor para abrirla y leer su contenido, esa carta llegaba 5 años tarde.

En el dojo un joven artista marcial con trenza no podía estar más tenso, hace casi una hora había dejado una carta que era más valiosa que su vida misma en la habitación de la chica que había inspirado esa y muchas cartas más pero aun no obtenía ninguna respuesta.

Akane entro con el corazón en la mano al dojo, ella ya había tomado una decisión así que no podía acobardarse más, depuse de pensarlo y pensarlo sintió que era lo correcto pero también era lo más difícil, tendría que enfrentar a Ranma tarde o temprano así que ¿Por qué seguir alargándolo?

-Ranma…- dijo algo nerviosa desde la puerta

-Akane…- respondió él deteniéndose inmediatamente de lo que hacia y girándose para verla de frente. *Esta vez no sere un cobarde* pensaba

\- Ranma, este… nosotros…- suspiro esto no iba a hacer fácil- nosotros tenemos que hablar- solto finalmente

\- Lo sé- estuvo de acuerdo el muchacho

Los dos jóvenes estaban sentados dentro del dojo de la familia Tendo, cada uno mas avergonzad que el otro, y nerviosos hasta más no poder sumidos en un silencio incomodo.

-Quiero hablar de esto- dijo Akane tomando valor para empezar a hablar y mostrando la carta aun sin leer.

-No la has leído- noto sorprendido y triste el joven

-No, yo… Ranma, quiero que me expliques ¿Qué es esto?- dijo mostrándole la carta en su mano

-Es… es una carta

-Eso ya lo sé!- dijo alterándose un poco la muchacha pero después respiro hondo y continuo no podía perder los papeles- me refiero ¿Qué es lo que significa?

\- Yo te la escribí apenas llegue a China- soltó sin más el muchacho- solo que no tuve el valor de mandarla, lo siento- agrego agachando la cabeza

-¿Qué es lo que dice?- pregunto ella con nervios

-Eso no lo sabrás si no la abres- respondió intentando sonar confiado y mostrar una sonrisa

\- Yo… Ranma… yo no puedo- Akane luchaba contra las lagrimas- ¿sabes cuánto espere por recibir noticias tuyas? Todas las mañanas me levantaba con la esperanza de que te comunicaras, saber algo de ti…- para este momento gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas en contra de su voluntad- y ahora que por fin tengo…- se le quebró la voz- yo simplemente no puedo

-Akane… - él no soportaba verla llorar y menos por su culpa, así que se levanto para ponerse a su lado y la abrazo contra su pecho-… lo siento, fui un tonto, un idiota inmaduro, un cobarde y todos los insultos que quieras… perdóname por favor todo esto es mi culpa…

-En la batalla del monte Fénix- dijo Akane de pronto aun escondida en el pecho del muchacho- me dijiste que me amabas- confeso avergonzada- yo pensé que todo mejoraría entre nosotros, que tonta ¿no?, nada cambio…

-Akane… yo cometí muchos errores, era joven, éramos jóvenes e inexpertos, inmaduros, pero lo que te dije era real…lo que sentía era real…

-Quizá yo también debí decírtelo en vez de obligarte a casarte conmigo- agregaba triste ella- los días pasaban y nosotros volvimos a la rutina, no tuve valor, y cuando te fuiste… ya nunca tuve la oportunidad

-¿Me amabas Akane?- pregunto sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

-No Ranma, yo… yo… yo nunca deje de hacerlo

-Yo tampoco- respondió él con una tímida sonrisa- Akane déjame explicarte lo que hay en esa carta, déjame explicarte lo que paso en este tiempo porque no me comunique…-suspiro pesadamente- yo…

-No Ranma- lo detuvo ella incorporándose y soltándose de sus brazos- yo lo he pensado mucho y no sé si nosotros…

-No Akane me niego a escuchar eso- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Ranma por favor entiende yo he cambiado, tu has cambiado también… y no puedes negar que esta separación nos ha dañado y ha dañado nuestra relación probablemente de manera irreparable…

-Akane, escúchame ahora, tienes razón hemos cambiado, las cosas han cambiado pero yo no soy de los que se da por vencidos y tu tampoco… No podemos hacerlo ahora

\- Ranma no lo sé… aun no estoy lista para hablar como he vivido estos últimos años y tampoco creo poder soportar tus explicaciones sin querer golpearte o que mi corazón se rompa- agacho la cabeza avergonzada

-Mírame- le pido Ranma- no tenemos que hablar de ello si no quieres, podemos comenzar de cero, no me rendiré Akane.

\- No entiendo ¿comenzar de cero? Quieres decir hacer como hasta ahora… ignorar el tiempo que estuvimos separados y actuar como sin nada?

-Uhmm… si por ahora, en algún momento tendremos que discutirlo, pero por ahora hemos estado bien así no?- sonrió para darle confianza

-Tendremos secretos entre nosotros- recalco la joven

-Solo por ahora… hasta que estés lista para afrontar la verdad. Guarda la carta y léela cuando sientas que ha llegado el momento, yo esperare… así como tu esperaste por una respuesta- dijo tiernamente- pero eso si te lo advierto una vez que la hayas leído no hay marcha atrás

\- Tengo miedo- confeso Akane

-No lo hagas, no hay nada que temer. Solo soy yo ¿recuerdas?

Akane sonrió tímidamente y asintió secándose el rastro de lágrimas que recorría sus hermosos ojos color café. Ranma acerco su mano a la de ella y la sujeto con dulzura y lentamente acerca su rostro a la de la chica.

El corazón de Akane latía a todo lo que daba, sus miradas se encontraron azul contra café, y un sinfín de emociones la abarcaron.

-Ranma… ¿Qué…que haces?- pregunto nerviosa

\- Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo… por fin he conseguido el valor necesario

Y coloco delicadamente sus labios sobre los de ella, el solo sentir ese contacto con el que había soñado tantas lo hacía olvidarse del resto del mundo, solo eran ellos y las sensaciones eran mejor de lo que habían imaginado. Ella al principio se sorprendió pero respondió tiernamente al contacto, había esperado tanto por eso, había pasado por muchas cosas en esos años, pero no le importo era mejor que en sus sueños.

El beso fue cálido y lleno de ternura, amor y promesas futuras, no fue muy largo pero fue todo lo que habían imaginado y aun mejor. Se separaron lentamente para abrazarse y Akane no pudo más lloro una vez más sobre el pecho de Ranma, por todo lo que sentía, por todo lo que había pasado, por lo que vendría. El solo la consolaba y la besaba en su coronilla con ternura. Por fin las cosas estaban saliendo bien…

 **Chicos mil disculpas por la demora, esta semana estoy en exámenes pero me he escapado un ratito para dejarles una actualización, espero les guste un beso a todos**

 **Siguiente capítulo: El viento del huracán del norte**

 **Se viene mucha acción e intriga.**

 **Nos leemos pronto ;)**

 **Posdata: lo mas probable es que vuelva a actualizar el jueves o el miércoles bien en la noche, así que dense una vuelta por aquí a ver las novedades ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**El viento del Huracan del Norte**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Ranma le entregó la carta a Akane, en ese tiempo se había desarrollado las preliminares del torneo nacional de artes marciales y el chico de trenza y ojos azules había derrotado fácilmente a sus rivales y gracias a su gran destreza y desempeño lo habían apodado como "El dragon del oriente" haciendo referencia a su estadia en China y al símbolo que siempre usaba para sus encuentros. En ese momento se encontraba a punto de empezar la última etapa clasificación para las semifinales. Si Ranma podía ganar el siguiente encuentro se posicionaría entre los 10 mejores del país.

Akane por su parte ya había terminado de rendir sus exámenes así que oficialmente había egresado con éxito de la Universidad de Nerima. Ella iba a verlo a cada encuentro que él tenía, alentándolo con su sola presencia entre las gradas y regalándole una enorme sonrisa antes de cada combate para infundirle confianza.

Desde aquel día en el dojo, en el que ambos habían sellado con su primer beso la promesa implícita de no rendirse y recuperar el tiempo perdido, su relación se había vuelto más estrecha, claro que seguían discutiendo de vez en cuando pero no serian ellos si no fuera asi. Ranma a pesar de su arduo entrenamiento sacaba algún tiempo para ir a ver a Akane durante el almuerzo, y ella por su parte ahora que ya no tenia que ir a estudiar pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre viéndolo entrenar o esperándolo en casa de los Saotome a la hora de la cena con la excusa de visitar a su padre y a sus tios.

Ellos aun no habían aclarado su relación, seguían sin ser prometidos, pero tampoco eran novios y absolutamente no eran solo amigos, asi que ninguno de los dos sabia exactamente que era el uno del otro pero ambos tenían mucho miedo de arruinarlo intentando ponerle un nombre, por tanto lo dejaron como estaba.

Ranma salió a escena y empezó a buscar entre el publico a cierta hermosa chica de cabellos azules, cuando la vio ella le sonrio ampliamente como siempre hacia. Esa sonrisa tan decidida y determinada es la misma que ella le había obsequiado después de haber terminado de llorar entre sus brazos el dia que le entrego la carta. Ranma aun mantenía ese recuerdo fresco en su corazón.

FLASHBACK

Akane poco a poco se iba tranquilizando de su llanto pero se negaba soltar a Ranma, se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos. Se separo ligeramente de él, lo miro directo a los ojos y le dedico una radiante sonrisa.

-Lo siento, no mas lagrimas - dijo decidida

-No mas lagrimas – repitió él sonriéndole de vuelta y limpiando el rastro de su llanto de su delicado rostro.

-Ranma...- dijo agarrándole la mano al muchacho- yo quiero decirte algo…

-Y ¿Qué es?- pregunto mirándola alegremente

-Yo…- cogió aire y se paro lentamente para mirar al chico desde arriba- ¡ YO NO QUIERO QUE TE VUELVAS A METER EN MIS PELEAS ¿ME OISTE? A LA PROXIMA QUE LO HAGAS JURO QUE ME OLVIDARE DE MIS BUENOS MODALES Y TE MANDARE A VOLAR DIRECTO A CHINA Y SIN RETORNO!

-A…Akane…- el chico estaba en shock por el cambio repentino de su temperamento

-Y AHORA VETE DE MI CASA QUE AUN ESTOY ENFADADA CONTIGO!- grito emanando un aura que asustaría hasta a el mas fuerte

\- Yo… yo…ERES UNA MALAGRADECIDA!- replico en respuesta poniéndose de pie- NI MAS VUELVO A AYUDAR A LA GENTE TORPE!

-LARGO PERVERTIDO- dijo señalando la salida con un gesto de su dedo

-NI QUE ESTUVIERA INTERESADO EN QUEDARME CON UNA CHICA TAN FEA- respondió él acercándose a la puerta, pero antes de salir volteo a ver a Akane.

Ambos sostuvieron una mirada solemne hasta que de pronto una sonrisa se poso en los labios de ambos y comenzaron a reir de su comportamiento.

-Buenas noches Ranma- dijo acercándose al muchacho y depositando un suave beso en su mejilla- regresa a casa con cuidado.

\- Vendre a verte mañana- respondió él abrazandola y dándole un beso en la frente- descansa te llamare cuando llegue.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Aquel dia salió del dojo con una sonrisa de bobo que no podía borrar de su rostro, esa había sido una noche que nunca olvidaría por el resto de su vida. Aun asi ellos no se habían vuelto a besar desde aquel dia aunque si se abrazaban de vez en cuando especialmente después de que el chico ganaba algún encuentro, lo cual ocurria muy seguido, o cuando ella aprobaba sus exámenes, también se despedían o saludaban siempre con un beso en la mejilla o frente y ya no tenían ninguna vergüenza en caminar agarrados de las manos, excepto delante de su familia ya que prefirieron que ellos aun no estén al tanto del avance en su relación si querían evitar que interfirieran.

El combate no supuso un gran esfuerzo para Ranma aunque si debió admitir que a medida que avanzaba en la competencia sus adversarios eran cada vez mas fuertes y él había oído hablar que aquellos concursantes de los pueblos mas alejados eran mucho mas diestros de los que él enfretaba en Nerima y los pueblos cercanos. Especialmente de uno en especifico apodado "El huracán del norte", que por lo que Ranma había oído era el primer año que también él participaba pero que rápidamente se había hecho de un nombre como él

Al salir de los vestidores y entrar al salón, donde solo podían estar los concursantes y sus familiares o amigos, se encontró con Akane ella al verlo lo abrazo para felicitarlo por clasificar a la semifinal, él estaba tan contento más por ver su sonrisa que por haber ganado, que se contagio de su alegría y abrazandola aun mas fuerte la cogió de la cintura y empezó a girarla en el aire haciéndola reir.

-Me alegra verlos de nuevo- dijo una voz a sus espaldas interrumpiendo el momento de la feliz pareja.

Los chicos se detuvieron en seco, y al ver los profundos ojos verdes de quien los había interrupido, Ranma inmediatamente arrugo el cejo y fulmino con la mirada al muchacho. Akane por su parte abrió los ojos sorprendida pero al igual que Ranma se mantuvo en silencio.

-Cambien esas caras que parece que hubieran visto un fantasma- dijo sonriendo burlonamente Koga- Ranma felicidades por el combate- dijo dirigiendose al muchacho- Akane tan hermosa como siempre pequeña- añadió tomando desprevenida la muñeca de la joven y depositando un beso en ella, gesto que lo hizo ganador de una profunda mirada de odio de cierto par de ojos azules.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto secamente Ranma

-No es obvio- respondió Koga restándole importancia- vengo a competir ¿Akane no te lo dijo?- dijo de modo desafiante.

Ranma estaba a punto de responder cuando uno de los organizadores del evento se acerco muy jovial hacia donde estaban los jóvenes con clara intención de saludarlos.

-Vaya, vaya- empezó a decir el hombre- veo que ya se conocen, mis dos mejores luchadores de toda la competencia- agrego tomando amistosamente a Ranma y a Koga del hombro, cosa que no le agrado mucho a ninguno de los dos- No cabe duda que la gran final será entre ustedes muchachos, y vaya que final – siguió sin prestar importancia al rostro incomodo de sus participantes- El dragon del oriente vs. El huracán del norte, sin duda será un combate digno de recordar.

Koga sonrio maliciosamente al ver la sorpresa en la cara de Ranma.

*Asi que él es el famoso Huaracan del Norte* pensaba Ranma *sin duda este torneo se acaba de volver mucho mas interesante* y sonrio con satisfacción frente aquel nuevo desafio.

-¿Y quien es esta belleza que acompaña a mis campeones?- pregunto aquel hombre centrando su atención en la chica de intensos ojos café.

-Este… Yo… Akane Tendo- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-¡Oh ya veo! – respondió aquel sujeto entusiasmado- La famosa chica del dojo Tendo- dijo sobándose la barbilla- he escuchado mucho de ti jovencita y dejame decirte que eres aun mas deslumbrante en persona de lo que dicen y que tu serias un trofeo aun mas valioso para este par- agrego guiñándole el ojo.

Akane estaba molesta ese hombre se había tomado muchas libertades y encima se había referido a ella como un objeto, no le importaba que fuera el organizador en ese momento lo pondría en su lugar. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra una profunda y molesta voz se le adelanto.

-Ella no es ningún trofeo- objetó muy seriamente Ranma- ella es mi… mi…- se callo de pronto ¿Qué se supone que diría? ¿amiga?¿novia?¿ex prometida? Ni él mismo sabía que eran en ese momento.

-Ella es nuestra amiga- interfirió Koga- y no nos gusta que se refieran a ella como un premio- añadió con la misma seriedad que su rival

-Oh! Lo siento- dijo avergonzado el hombre- mis mas sinceras disculpas señorita, no intentaba ofenderla- y sin mas se retiro del lugar.

-Gracias- dijo Akane mirando a ambos chicos- pero…

-Pero tu puedes defenderte sola, ya lo sabemos- la interrumpió Koga sonriendo- Pero era una perfecta oportunidad para demostrar nuestra caballerosidad ¿verdad compañero?- agrego dirigiendose a Ranma

Este solo asintió serio, sintiendose furioso con el chico de ojos verdes y con el mismo por no haber encontrado las palabras necesarias para defender a la joven que tanto amaba.

-Si no te importa- continuo Koga mirando a Akane- me gustaría hablar contigo pequeña…a solas- agrego mirando al chico que apenas lo vio acercarse a ella la tomo posesivamente de la cintura acercándola a él.

-Me temo que ya nos vamos- respondió Ranma en su lugar

-Vamos solo será un minuto- insistió cerrándole el paso- ¿verdad que si hime-sama (princesa)?- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Akane.

Esta al escuchar el termino se quedo de piedra, Koga solo la había llamado asi una vez y cuando lo hizo fue cuando todo empezó a salir mal, de inmediato supo que no podía rechazarlo por mas que ella quisiera. Mientras Ranma, cuya aura de batalla aumentaba cada vez mas y mas por la familiaridad con que él la trataba, sintió suavemente la mano de su acompañante que tiraba de él para poder hablarle.

-Voy a hablar con Koga solo un momento- dijo nerviosa pero muy decidida Akane- …por favor…será breve lo prometo- añadió al ver el ceño fruncido de Ranma

-Esta bien…- acepto recelo al notar que no podía armar una escena de celos en ese lugar, pero antes de que la deje ir la tomo de la cintura y le deposito un corto beso en los labios delante del otro muchacho que hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver aquello- vuelve pronto…-agrego al separarse.

Akane estaba atónita, ellos no se habían vuelto a besar desde ese dia y ahora de la nada él la besaba delante de toda esa gente.

*Solo lo hizo porque esta celoso* pensó.

Y la verdad es que no se equivocaba, aunque en parte él había querido hacer eso desde aquel primer beso en el dojo pero debido a lo incierta de su relación decidió no presionar las cosas.

Ranma rápidamente fue abordado por otros competidores que lo admiraban por su fuerza y se entretenía explicándoles acerca de sus viajes y técnicas pero sin quitar el ojo de cierta pareja que parecía discutir en voz baja en un extremo de la habitación.

Despues de unos minutos vio como aquel sujeto que hablaba con su ex prometida le depositaba un beso en su mejilla para después alejarse y tocarle con un dedo su pequeña nariz y susurrarle algo al oído. Estaba a punto de acercarse y mandarlo a volar cuando vio que la chica levanto la mano y le dio una sonora cachetada que se escucho en toda la estancia para después salir corriendo y perderse de la vista de todos dejando a Koga con una sonrisa de satisfacción y mirando desafiante a Ranma, el cual después de fulminarlo con sus intensos ojos azules salió corriendo detrás de la chica que acababa de salir.

-Akane espera…- dijo tomandola del brazo para detenerla

-Ranma aun no estoy lista para explicártelo por favor dejame- respondió tratando de librarse de su agarre.

-Oye, tranquila- dijo alzando las manos en son de paz- solo venia a felicitarte por el excelente golpe le acabas de dar- agrego sonriendo

-Eh? ¿Pero que?- pregunto confundida

-Aunque debo admitir que tu mazo hubiera quedado mucho mejor en este contexto- añadió giñandole el ojo divertido- debo admitir que tu bofetada fue mucho mas dramática

-Estas loco…-respondio Akane aun estupefacta por su comportamiento

-Oye, yo solo trato de hacerte un cumplido- dijo parándose al frente de ella- pero si hizo algo que te molesto- añadió abrazandola y hablando en un tono mas serio- solo tienes que decirme que le de su merecido y lo hare... no te pediré detalles lo prometo

-Ranma…- respondió ella conmovida por el gesto devolviéndole el abrazo- …gracias por entender

-Ahora- hablo el muchacho separándose para sonreírle- que te parece si vamos por un helado para celebrar

-Si…-acepto ella devolviéndole un muy radiante sonrisa.

Ranma la cogió de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos para ir a la heladería donde la pasaron amenamente y terminaron el dia celebrando con una cena que había hecho su madre para celebrar su victoria, después él la acompaño a su casa y vieron un poco de televisión antes de que el muchacho tuviera que regresar con sus padres. Él evito tocar el tema de Koga en todo momento sabia que ella aun no estaba lista y no quería presionarla aunque eso no evitaba que sus celos hicieran presencia y esperara con ansias su batalla contra él para poder desquitarse de una vez por todas de todo lo que sentía.

Los días pasaron y Ranma acababa de derrotar a su ultimo rival del torneo que le impedía el pase a la final. Tal como había predicho el organizador ese dia, el combate final seria entre él y Koga, ambos jóvenes eran los mejores de todo Japon y su encuentro causaba tanta expectativa que seria televisado en vivo. Ranma no podía estar más ansioso, en lo único que pensaba era en ganarle a ese engreído sujeto desde que lo conoció y ahora tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo frente a todo el país.

*Definitivamente no pienso perder* decía mentamente

Cuando se disponía a salir de los camerinos para encontrarse con Akane se percato de una presencia a sus espaldas y supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

-¿Te encontraras con Akane?- pregunto Koga con gesto de superioridad

Ranma simplemente lo ignoro y siguió su camino, pero el chico de ojos verdes y cola de caballo de un gran salto se puso frente a él y le cerro el paso. Ranma lo miro con molestia.

-Te voy a hacer un favor- continuo ignorando el gesto de su rival- te voy a dar un consejo.

-No lo necesito- respondió secamente apartándolo del camino

-Oh creeme- siguió él- esto te interesa es sobre Akane.

Ranma se paro en seco y volteo a fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Escucha Ranma…- hablo con una sonrisa de lado- no pierdas tu tiempo con ella- hizo una pausa- conozco a Akane desde que empezó la universidad y se con certeza que esta dañada.

-Apartate- hablo molesto, si ese tipo seguía hablando asi de Akane olvidaría las reglas de no pelear fuera de la arena y le daría su merecido allí mismo

\- No tienes idea de con lo que estas tratando. Akane es inestable, ella es una chica problemática, necesita ayuda profesional… realmente no vale la pena- añadió con sorna

-Callate si sabes lo que te conviene- amenazo Ranma

-Jah!- respondió Koga sin inmutarse- tu no tienes idea. Ella tuvo un prometido, su padre lo eligio cuando ella tenia 16 años- solto sin más dejando helado a Ranma- él la daño… ella casi nunca habla de él, ni siquiera sé su nombre…- Ranma seguía sin reaccionar- lo único que sé es que el tipo la insultaba y peleaba con ella todo el tiempo, se burlaba de su peso, de su figura, de su forma de ser… ¿Puedes imaginarte a semejante imbécil? Habria que ser ciego para no querer a alguien como ella y como si fuera poco el muy maldito la abandono y nunca más volvió a saber de él… eso la destrozo...

\- No… no… entiendo- dijo tembloroso Ranma

-Cuando el idiota ese la dejo ella dejo de comer para verse bien, cuando yo la conocí descubri que apenas y se alimentaba, me hize su amigo intente ayudarla, le ayude a cambiar su apariencia, su forma de vestir, intente animarla… todo… Lo intente todo- dijo agachando la cabeza, recordando algo desagradable, pero rápidamente sacudió y el pensamiento y continuo- Dijiste que la conocias mucho antes que yo, al parecer te marchaste antes de conocerla en verdad, en su momento más difícil. La Akane que conociste no es la que te esta esperando afuera, ella murió hace mucho… Por eso…

-Callate…- respondió furioso- CALLATE!- grito al muchacho- NO SABES DE LO QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!- dijo dirigiéndose furioso al joven

-No digas que no te lo adverti, pierdes tu tiempo… saldrás lastimado

Y sin más se retiro dejando a Ranma solo en el vestuario, quien golpeo fuertemente el piso cayendo de rodillas y con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos sin permiso.

-MENTIRA!- grito, pero en el fondo, algo en la voz de Koga le decía que no era del todo falso lo que le había dicho.

*¿Qué clase de mounstruo soy?¿Como pude lastimarla asi?... Perdoname Akane* decía golpeando el suelo una y otra vez hasta ver sangrar sus nudillos y sin poder parar sus lagrimas…

 **Listo chicos, que disfruten. Un beso enorme a cada uno de ustedes y gracias por leer. ¿Qué estará tramando Koga?¿Que relación tuvo con Akane? Comenten sus sospechas ;)**

 **Siguiente capítulo: La ayuda de Nabiki**

 **Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**La ayuda de Nabiki**

Después de la pelea de Ranma, Akane se encontraba a las afueras del estadio esperándolo para poder ir juntos a casa de tía Nodoka, pero ya había pasado casi una hora y el chico no salía.

*¿Será que le paso algo?* pensaba preocupada

Hace aproximadamente 20 minutos había salido Koga de los vestidores misteriosamente contento saludándola y disculpándose por su actitud con ella la última vez e invitándola a cenar para compensarla, ella quien no tenía intención de acompañarlo declinó educadamente y preguntó por el chico de la trenza el sólo atinó a decir que seguía en los vestidores. Pero ella se empezaba inquietar y el muchacho aún no salía...

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a buscarlo al vestidor de hombres, sin importarle las consecuencias, el chico salió sorprendiéndola. Akane se detuvo en seco mientras Ranma caminaba hacia ella, tenía la cara contraída, se veía distraído con la mirada ausente y Akane pudo notar que llevaba vendas claramente manchadas con sangre en ambas manos, eso la preocupó.

\- Ranma- dijo sacándolo del trance en que se encontraba- te has demorado demasiado- le recriminó fingiendo molestia

\- Akane...yo...lo siento tanto...por favor perdoname- respondió en susurro apenas audible, abrazándola con mucha fuerza y enterrando su rostro en los azules cabellos de la muchacha, quien aún no salía de la impresión de lo que pasaba.

\- Lo siento, lo siento- repetía el chico con voz quebrada- por favor perdóname... No quería lastimarte

Akane le devolvió el abrazo y sintió caer gotas húmedas sobre sus hombros.

*¿Acaso son lagrimas?* se preguntaba

\- Esta bien Ranma, no te preocupes... Sólo me preocupaste un poco porque no salías... No es tan grave- habló tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras frotaba su fornida espalda con cariño

Ranma no respondía sólo la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo lo más fuerte que podía sin poder contener las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta el hombro de la joven.

Permanecieron así un buen rato, hasta que Akane poco poco se fue separando de él y pudo ver aquellos hermosos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban aún cristalinos por el brillo de las lágrimas.

*Definitivamente algo le sucedió* se dijo a si misma

Levantó sus manos hacia el rostro del muchacho y le seco el camino que habían dejado las lágrimas, después se puso de puntitas y le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios.

\- Todo esta bien- le dijo sonriendo tiernamente- ahora estas conmigo

-Akane... Yo... No volveré a dejarte sola lo prometo- respondió volviéndola a abrazar

Lo cierto era que escuchar aquellas palabras salidas de la joven lo habían reconfortado mucho, a pesar de que ella no sabía el verdadero motivo de su afligida conducta.

Akane decidió no preguntar que le había sucedido pero empezó a sospechar que algo tendría que ver con cierto chico de ojos verdes que había salido muy alegre del mismo lugar. Así que llamo a tía Nodoka avisándole que no podrían pasar a cenar a su casa, no quería que su familia se preocupara así que inventó una excusa y llevó a Ranma al dojo para que se pueda tranquilizar.

Una vez en casa Akane preparó un poco de té para ambos, eso ayudaría a relajar los nervios del muchacho.

\- ¿Ahora si me dirás que sucedió?- preguntó una vez hubieron terminado su bebida

\- Yo...no...no puedo- respondió cabizbajo, sabiendo que ese tema era algo delicado para ambos, y ella aun no estaba lista.

\- Esta bien no te presionare- respondió ella- supongo que será otro de los secretos que tendrán que esperar- añadió suspirando

-Yo… aun no has leído la carta- afirmo cabizbajo

Akane se sorprendió por este hecho. Él no lo había preguntado, lo había afirmado ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro?

-Ranma, yo…¿Cómo sabes que aun no lo he hecho?- respondió a la defensiva

-Yo solo sabre cuando lo hagas- contesto en tono triste

\- Esta bien…-dijo algo incomoda por el tema- sólo quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que haya hecho Koga no deberías dejar que te afecte de este modo- añadió de un modo firme

Ranma la miró sorprendido, ¿sabría ella acaso sobre la conversación?¿Cómo? No tenía manera.

\- Él se acercó a saludar demasiado contento antes de que salieras- añadió al ver la cara que había puesto - no es difícil adivinar que algo esta tramando.

Ranma sólo asintió sopesando las palabras de la chica, necesitaba respuestas pero sabia que no podía presionar a Akane, él mismo no podría soportar una conversación como esa, pero tampoco podía quedarse con la duda, especialmente después de lo que Akane le había dicho sobre Koga.

*Solo hay una forma de conseguir información* pensaba el muchacho y en su cabeza se formo un nombre "Nabiki". Mañana mismo iría a hablar con su querida y ambiciosa ex cuñada, pero en ese momento no pensaba moverse del lado de Akane.

-Akane…este…yo…veras…ya es tarde…me preguntaba si te molestaría…- empezó dubitativo el muchacho

-No hay problema Ranma- respondió ella alegremente- después de todo ya avise a tu madre que te quedarías aquí esta noche

Akane estaba preocupada por la actitud de Ranma, definitivamente algo había pasado entre ellos pero él se negaba a contarle asi que no podía hacer mucho salvo tratar de ayudarlo. Se levanto para dirigirse a su habitación asi también el joven podría descansar después del cansado día.

-Me voy a mi dormitorio- anuncio levantándose y recogiendo las tasas que habían utilizado y poniéndolas en el fregadero.

-Si yo también debería descansar- contesto él poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia las escaleras- Buenas noche Akane- añadió dándole una sonrisa.

-Espera Ranma- lo llamo la chica saliendo detrás de él y tirándose a sus brazos- Felicitaciones por pasar a la final- le dijo- con todo lo que sucedió me olvide decírtelo, lo siento

-Gra…gracias Akane- respondió él abrazándola aun mas fuerte y sin querer soltarla, pero después de un varios minutos supo que tenia que hacerlo- Que descanses- añadió depositando un beso en su frente.

Akane solo sonrió y dejo marchar al muchacho hacia la habitación de invitados, mientras ella después de lavar los trates subió a su dormitorio y así ambos jóvenes se durmieron pensando en los hechos de ese día y en la gran final que estaba a casi una semana.

Al día siguiente después de desayunar Akane, quien ahora trabajaba tiempo completo en la compañía Kuno, se dirigió a su centro de trabajo mientras que Ranma iba muy decidido y llevando el algo del dinero que había ganado en China hacia la Mansion en la que ahora vivía Nabiki.

Después de esperar y esperar, por fin la reina de hielo accedió a verlo en su oficina.

-Ya era hora Nabiki, llevo aquí desde la mañana- dijo un poco molesto

-A mi también me da gusto verte cuñadito- respondió tranquilamente- y dime ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

\- Necesito información- contesto receloso, sabia que la chica era muy astuta para estos temas y no quería dejarse embaucar como casi siempre le sucedia con ella.

-Ya veo- dijo sonriendo de lado y mostrando un brillo en sus ojos como cada vez que veía un buen trato- ¿y sobre que necesitas que te ilumine?

-Koga- solto el casi en un gruñido

-Tendras que ser mas especifico- dijo ampliando aun más su sonrisa- ¿Qué quieres saber de él? ¿sobre su carrera y la gran final que entre ustedes?¿o sobre la relación con mi hermana?- pregunto perspicaz

\- Solo quiero que me aclares unas cosas que él menciono sobre Akane- contesto lo más serio que pudo, no podía caer en su juego

-Uhmmm vaya competencia te ha salido querido Ranma, y no estoy hablando del torneo de artes marciales si sabes a lo que me refiero- hablo guiñándole un ojo al muchacho, lo que hizo que el frunciera el cejo pero no dijo nada. Al ver que el muchacho se quedaba en silencio ella añadio- Esta bien te dire lo que sé.

-¿Cuánto quieres?- pregunto serio

-Me ofendes Ranma, hace tiempo que no pido algo tan vulgar como el dinero te lo perdonare solo por haber estado lejos- contesto aun sonriendo- pero te pediré a cambio un pequeño favor.

-¿Qué favor Nabiki?- cuestiono con cara entre preocupación y susto

-Vamos, cambia esa cara que no es algo muy sencillo- respondió ella, estaba disfrutando en grande esos negocios con el chico de la trenza, él siempre era tan ingenuo- Ahora que te haz convertido en casi una celebridad en todo el país, creo que llego la hora de hacer negocios contigo…-añadio de manera ambiciosa como solo ella podía hacerlo.

Después de varios minutos de discutir sobre el trato, el cual al principio la mediana de las Tendo quería subastar a Ranma al mejor postor para que tuviera una cita con él a lo cual obviamente el muchacho se negó rotundamente, llegaron al acuerdo que el chico se tomaria unas cuantas fotos con el mejor postor y le firmaría unos autógrafos.

-Ya te dije Nabiki, solo me tomare las fotos. Nada de besos- decía incomodo el muchacho

-Ni siquiera uno pequeño en la mejilla sin que Akane se entere- regateaba la joven

-No-respondia él firmemente- ni siquiera sé porque tienes que cobrar por eso, yo podría hacerlo gratis…

-Ni se te ocurra- contraataco Nabiki- me arruinaras el negocio, esta bien nada de besos- suspiro resignada- ahora ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te aclare?

Ranma tomo una gran bocanada de aire y le conto su encuentro con Koga en los vestidores, por supuesto que omitió algunos detalles como que él se había dedicado a golpear el piso hasta sangrar o lo que había pasado después entre él y su hermana. Cuando termino la miro decidido, pero ella solo arrugaba ligeramente el cejo con actitud seria, tomo un minuto para meditar y finalmente hablo

-Ranma obviamente lo que te ha dicho lo ha hecho con la intención de que te desconcentres y poder ganarte el torneo- empezó hablar despreocupadamente

-Nabiki pero tu y yo sabemos que algunas de las cosas que menciono eran ciertas, por ejemplo ¿como supo lo del compromiso si Akane no se lo dijo?- respondió escéptico

-¡Facil!- exclamo ella- yo se lo dije por una muy buena cantidad de dinero debo agregar- respondió de lo más tranquila

-¿QUE TU QUE?!- Ranma aun no salía de su asombro

-Ay ya no vengas con esa cara, fue hace mucho cuando Akane recién acababa el primer semestre de universidad, además jamás mencione tu nombre asi que no tiene forma de saber que se trata de ti

-Nabiki…- dijo Ranma en gesto desafiante- tu… tu…¿como pudiste…?

\- Asi que no tienes porque preocuparte- lo interrumpió ella restándole importancia- muchas de las cosas que te dijo están fuera de contexto- siguió sin hacer caso a la mirada amenazante que le lanzaban en ese momento- Por ejemplo te dijo que ella y su prometido paraban peleando y que él la insultaba, se burlaba de su peso y no se qué… ¿Acaso eso es verdad?

-Bueno pues…- él muchacho se puso a reflexionar- pues… si, pero no siempre era así- agrego rápidamente, al recordar los momentos buenos que también compartieron juntos- además ella tampoco se quedaba callada, ella también me insultaba, me golpeaba y me mandaba a volar…y…

-Ahí lo tienes- respondió ya un poco cansada por la situación- todo eso son solamente verdades a medias, lo hizo con el único fin de afectarte y utilizar la ventaja para ganar

-Pero ¿Qué hay de lo que dijo cuando me marche?- pregunto nervioso, esa era la parte que más le preocupaba

-Bueno eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Akane, ella es la única que puede responderte si es cierto o no- respondió seria- Ahora que ya respondí tus dudas necesito avanzar con mis negocios, ya perdí demasiado tiempo- dijo prestando atención a los papeles de su escritorio.

Ranma se paro algo molesto si bien no había encontrado respuestas a todas sus dudas se sentía un poco más tranquilo al saber un poco de la verdad, aunque si lo pensaba bien él mismo pudo haber llegado a esa conclusión sin ayuda de Nabiki, además que le había costado un favor que sabia no quedaría solo en eso. Ya estaba por salir cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Ranma- dijo Nabiki mirándolo desde su escritorio- debes saber que Koga es él único chico aparte de ti que ha podido derrotar fácilmente a mi hermana en combate, él ya ha visto a Akane aplicar algunas de tus tácticas y sabe como esquivarlas. ¡No te confies!- hablo ella mucho mas seria

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- pregunto un poco receloso

-Porque no me conviene que pierdas - dijo sonriendo mientras que el solo hizo una mueca de disgusto- Koga ya se dio cuenta que tu punto débil es Akane, por eso te dijo eso para distraerte y poder vencerte…

-Eso no va a pasar- contesto decidido

-No creo que se quede tranquilo con lo que ha hecho seguro que intentara algo más antes del torneo, debes tener cuidado y Ranma- agrego con algo de preocupación en su voz- él hara lo que sea por ganar así que por favor cuida a mi hermana ella podría salir lastimada

Ranma asintió con la cabeza y salió de la mansión Kuno, rumbo al trabajo de Akane, definitivamente Nabiki tenía razón, ella raras veces se equivocaba. Tendría que estar muy atento hasta el combate no dejaría que ese cretino se volviera a acercar Akane y tampoco dejaría que lo que sea que pretenda hacer le afectara.

*No dejare que me ganes Koga*- decía en su mente-*si crees que me vencerás utilizando trucos sucios estas muy equivocado*

Él muchacho corría decidido y confiado, después de todo ya tenía un plan para afrontarlo solo esperaba que cierta chica con ojos café accediera a ayudarlo… Y con eso en mente espero a la hora de almuerzo a que su ex prometida saliera para explicarle lo planeado.

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y se dan un tiempo para dejarme su review, me emociono cada vez que los leo. Me alegro muchísimo que les guste la historia, muy pronto tendremos mucha emoción. Un abrazo grande para ustedes.**

 **¿Qué piensan que esta tramando Koga? ¿Cuál será el plan de Ranma?**

 **Siguiente capítulo: El ataque de Koga**

 **Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**El ataque de Koga**

Akane se encontraba en el dojo entrenando muy temprano en la mañana, después de todo no tenía que trabajar y dictaría clases todo ese fin de semana. Estaban a sólo un par de días para la gran final del torneo nacional de artes marciales y no había vuelto a ver a Ranma desde que fue a buscarla a su trabajo, un día después de su último combate.

A quien si había visto era a Koga, que misteriosamente volvía a mostrarse interesado en ella después de casi un año de ignorarla y de perder el contacto después del "incidente" que hubo entre ambos. Pero a Akane eso no le sorprendió ya que después de su última charla, o más bien dicho discusión, que tuvo con Ranma cuando el chico intento convencerla de acompañarlo a su entrenamiento en las montañas, a lo cual ella por obvias razones rechazo, él le había advertido que eso pasaría.

\- Akane pero porque no puedes pedir permiso?- decía él insistente

\- Ya te he dicho que no! Además porque tanta insistencia en que te acompañe- rebatía ella

\- Ya te dije que necesitó entrenar- explicaba él paciente- no sólo pienso ganarle a tu amiguito sino que va a tener la derrota de su vida- agregó recordando lo que Koga había hecho

\- Eso ya lo dijiste, lo que no entiendo es por quieres que yo te acompañe- dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia- y no digas que pretendes entrenar conmigo porque sé que no me tomarías en serio

\- Akane sólo tienes que acompañarme, prometo que...- suspiro al ver la cara de la terca chica- por favor ven conmigo

\- Yo no...-comenzó a decir la muchacha

\- POR UNA VEZ NO SEAS TERCA Y CEDE- decía perdiendo la paciencia

\- YA TE DIJE QUE TENGO QUE TRABAJAR NO INSISTAS!

\- PERO POR UNOS DÍAS QUE FALTES NO PASARA NADA

\- QUE NO VES QUE DE ESTO VIVO, SINO TRABAJO NO COMO

\- SI IGUAL AUNQUE TRABAJES NO COMES- la cuestionaba

-ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA!- gritaba molesta por su comentario- ADEMÁS NECESITO EL DINERO, DE DONDE CREES QUE SE MANTIENE EL DOJO?- preguntó desafiándolo

\- Akane yo...- la revelación lo había desubicado un poco- si te falta dinero yo he ganado un poco en China y…

\- Olvidado Ranma soy capaz de mantenerme yo misma- rebatió orgullosa

\- Esta bien pero Akane si no estas conmigo como podré protegerte?- dijo casi en un susurro- te prometí que no volvería a irme ¿no?

\- Ah es eso- respondio tranquila ella- Ranma no pensé que lo hayas dicho literal, además - continuó mostrándole una tierna sonrisa- YA TE HE DICHO QUE YO PUEDO DEFENDERME SOLA! - término de decir molesta

Ranma estaba fastidiado su plan no había resultado como él quería, claro que tampoco era el más brillante de todos, de hecho era demasiado simple: irse a entrenar a las montañas y llevarse a Akane con él para que el infeliz de Koga no pudiera acercarse a ella. Pero la negativa de la chica lo dejaba en un serio problema. No podía darse el lujo de confiarse especialmente después de lo que el huracán del norte había dicho sobre Akane, iba a ganarle como a dé lugar y le iba a dar la paliza de su vida. Pero aunque le costara admitirlo Koga era bueno, sólo lo había visto en un par de combates y al igual que él pudo ganar con facilidad, se notaba que ni estaba usando todo su potencial. Ranma no podía dejarse ganar planeaba hacerle pagar caro lo que había hecho. Pero también sabía que una vez que a su terca ex prometida se le metía una idea en la cabeza ninguna fuerza en el mundo la haría cambiar de opinión, así que poco iba a lograr tratando de convencerla.

Suspiro resignado, estaba pensando seriamente en secuestrarla aunque esto enojaría mucho más a la chica. Bajo la mirada intentando encontrar un modo de protegerla y de pronto lo vio, el brazalete que él le había obsequiado colgaba del brazo de la muchacha, esa era la solución a su problema.

Aquel brazalete no era un simple adorno, poseía cualidades especiales de hecho a él le había costado mucho obtenerlo ya que pertenecía a un viejo hechicero que fue su maestro en China, un hombre muy poderoso que ayudó a Ranma a mejorar su técnica y mucho más importante le enseñó a dejar su orgullo de lado y le hizo ver que de nada servía ser el más fuerte del universo si se esta sólo. En su última batalla con él, el chico logró quebrar un pequeño fragmento del gran báculo que este llevaba.

\- Lo siento mucho maestro- se inclinaba arrepentido- no era mi intención quebrar su báculo

\- No te preocupes muchacho- respondió el amable- puedes conservar ese pequeño fragmento

Ranma miraba receloso el pedazo de madera que sostenía en su mano el cual fácilmente le cabía en la palma.

\- Ese trozo conserva las mismas propiedades que el mío- continuó el anciano y al decirlo Ranma vio como el objeto en la mano de este cambiaba de forma a un báculo totalmente diferente- Ranma ese fragmento adquirirá la forma que tu corazón requiera, además tiene la capacidad de absorber energía y almacenarla hasta el momento que la necesites. Si estas en problemas o ya no puedes pelear este desprenderá toda su energía almacenada si siente que estas peligro, te protegerá

\- ¿Y sirve para proteger a otra persona o sólo conmigo?- la pregunta le salió sin siquiera pensarla. El anciano sonrió.

\- Al ser desprendido por ti sólo puede absorber tu energía, sin embargo protegerá a la persona que lo posea pero sólo si tu lo deseas- añadió muy complacido con su pupilo

Ranma se alegró al oír esas palabras cerro la mano alrededor del objeto y un nombre se vino a la cabeza "Akane" automáticamente el viejo pedazo de madera se transformo en el hermoso brazalete que ahora poseía la joven. Él al verlo estaba sorprendido pero su maestro lo miraba con orgullo, después de eso sus caminos se separaron.

Ranma tomó la mano de Akane, la cual se sonrojo por el contacto.

\- Hazme un favor promete que no te quitarás el brazalete hasta que regrese- le pidió serio

\- Ranma...- respondió ella aún sorprendida- yo…esta bien- aceptó sonriendo, después de todo no había necesidad que se lo pidiera ella casi nunca se desprendía de el desde que se lo dio.

Ranma aprovechó el contacto para transmitirle toda la energía que fue capaz de reunir en ese momento sin que ella se diera cuenta. Eso sin duda causaría una gran luz la cual sería visible hasta las montañas y si eso sucedía él vendría de inmediato para ayudarla.

\- Akane quiero pedirte otro favor- añadió mucho más serio sin soltarle la muñeca, ella lo miró expectante- por favor no te acerques a Koga estos días

\- Pero de que tonterías - respondía ella un poco irritada- yo no me acercó a él, es él quien...

\- Akane escucha por favor esto es serio- la interrumpió el muchacho- estoy casi seguro que intentará acercarse a ti, trata de evitarlo y si te sientes en peligro quiero que lo golpees con todas tus fuerzas.

Akane estaba atónita ante las palabras del chico, no sabía porque de la noche a la mañana actuaba de manera tan peculiar.

\- ¿Como puedes saberlo? - preguntaba escéptica pero antes de darle la oportunidad de responder añadió- Además no necesitas decírmelo haría eso de cualquier modo y no sólo con él sino con cualquiera que...

No pudo continuar porque Ranma ya la estaba abrazando.

\- Promete que te cuidaras- le susurraba al oído- se que estarás bien, aunque estaría más tranquilo si aceptarás venir conmigo

\- Ranma no insistas- decía ella triste correspondiéndole el abrazo

\- Si es por el dinero sabes que yo puedo...

\- No pienso aceptar- término sería separándose del contacto

Él simplemente suspiro resignado, y aunque se sentía un poco más seguro de verdad deseaba que lo acompañará, obviamente eso no iba a pasar, así que decidió no seguir discutiendo y aceptando su palabra.

Ese día almorzaron juntos y Ranma la invitó a ver una película, no sólo porque le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella sino porque también aprovechaba en transmitirle pequeñas cantidades de energía a su brazalete sin que ella supiera. Cenaron juntos y Ranma permaneció en casa de la chica con la excusa de que del dojo era mucho más fácil llegar a las montañas.

Al salir el sol, guardó la caja de cartas, que aún Akane no había descubierto, debajo de una teja en el suelo pensando que si ella se había alterado por sólo una no quería ni imaginarse como actuaría al enterarse del resto además " Aún no era el momento " decía mentalmente. Y sin más partió al amanecer no sin antes pasar por el cuarto de Akane observarla un momento mientras dormía y cerrar la puerta con sigilo para no despertarla.

Y desde ese día la chica no había sabido nada más de su ex prometido sólo un pequeño mensaje de texto en el que le decía que había llegado al lugar de su entrenamiento y le pedía una vez más que se cuidara, y como obviamente en las montañas no había electricidad fue imposible seguir en contacto.

Al terminar el día Akane salió a comer a Uchan's para poder visitar a sus amigos y ver como iba el embarazo de Ukyo, paso una comida muy amena con ellos dos quienes le comentaron que el medico había dicho que si el bebe no nacía durante esa semana tendrían que inducir el parto, lo cual los tenia a ambos preocupados. Ella tarto de tranquilizarlos diciendo que lo mismo había sucedido cuando nació Toshiro y que Kasumi tuvo que someterse a una cesarea pero que no significaba grandes riesgos para ninguno, tambien les comento sobre el extraño comportamiento de Koga durante la ausencia de Ranma ya que la volvia a llamar y un par de veces se presento en su trabajo pero ella solo le dirigió unas palabras de cortesía y se alejaba de él tal como Ranma se lo había pedido. La pareja conocía a Koga ya que en varias ocasiones Akane y él habían pasado por su restaurante hasta que un día simplemente el dejo de acompañarla pero ellos nunca supieron lo que paso realmente con Koga.

-Eso es muy extraño Akane-chan- comentaba Ukyo- después de todo ¿Hace cuanto que no ves al muchacho?¿Un año? Y que ahora se aparezca de pronto se me hace muy sospechoso

-Creo que tiene que ver con la pelea con Ranma- decía Ryoga con decisión- ese tipo nunca me dio buena espina, haces bien en mantenerte lejos de él

-Si, aunque me cueste admitirlo creo que Ranma tenia razón esta vez- dijo un poco pensativa

-Sabes Akane- hablaba Ukyo- dices que te ha ido a buscar a tu trabajo e incluso un par de veces lo vimos rondando por aquí- dijo cautelosamente mientras la chica se sorprendia al escuchar eso- pero ¿Por qué no te ha ido a buscar directamente al dojo?- preguntaba

-Pues yo…- Akane estaba atónita por la pregunta, ella no se había detenido a observar ese pequeño detalle, su amiga sin duda era muy inquisitiva- yo no lo se, nisiquiera lo había notado…-dijo sincera

-Ay Akane-san a veces eres tan inocente- intervenía Ryoga- y tu tambien querida. Obviamente ese tipo no se ha presentado en el dojo porque no quiere encontrarse con Ranma.

-Eh? Estas seguro cariño- preguntaba Ukyo a su esposo

-Por supuesto- respondia el abrazandola tiernamente- por lo que Akane nos ha contado Koga no tiene forma de saber que Ranma se ha ido a entrenar a las montañas y obviamente el lugar más probable para encontrar al novio de una chica es en su casa por eso…

-Espera – interrumpía sumamente sonrojada- Ranma no es mi novio- añadió nerviosa

-¿Ah no?- Decían los esposos abriendo los ojos sorprendidos, para después dedicarse miradas significativas al parecer ese par de amigos que tenían nunca cambiarían.

\- Pues no- intentaba explicar Akane- el compromiso se rompió hace años ¿recuerdan?

\- Si pero suponíamos que ustedes…-hablada Ukyo- es decir… Vamos Akane, Ran-chan y tu son el uno para el otro

-Él y yo… nosotros- decía mientras les dedicaba una falsa sonrisa- solo somos amigos.

*Definitivamente ni ella se lo cree- pensaba Ukyo- Ay Ran-chan al parecer siguen siendo lentos para algunas cosas*

Pero antes de seguir la conversación, el celular de Akane empezó a sonar anunciando una llamada de un numero desconocido, ella lo tomo emocionada pensando que seria de Ranma

-¿Akane Tendo?- pregunto la voz al otro lado de la línea

-Si, diga- respondió nerviosa

-Akane soy Koga- decía el chico animoso- me preguntaba si quedrías que nos viéramos, estoy cerca del dojo en estos momentos y…

-Koga no creo que sea conveniente…Alo? Koga?

Akane colgó asustada, sus amigos al ver su expresión también se alarmaron un poco, después de recuperarse les conto la corta conversación.

-¡Desgraciado!- dijo azotando la mesa Ryoga- seguro ya esta en el dojo y se ha dado cuenta que Ranma ni nadie esta adentro. Akane no vayas, quedate aquí esta noche puede ser peligroso.

Akane lo pensó un momento quizá en otras circunstancias habría aceptado, pero en ese momento necesitaba regresar a su casa tenia mucho trabajo pendiente que no había podido acabar en la oficina y justamente había cerrado el dojo temprano para poder avanzarlo el fin de semana, aprovechando que Ranma no estaba y asi no tendría distracciones. Asi que declino la oferta.

-Me quedare con ustedes un momento más, seguro se aburrirá y se ira- dijo finalmente

Sus amigos se miraron inquietos.

-Esta bien, pero yo te acompañare de regreso- se ofrecía Ukyo

-Ni lo pienses- intervino su esposo- ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir tan tarde en tu estado? Yo lo hare- dijo decidido

-Querido, ambos sabemos que si tu vas probablemente regreses para cuando nuestro hijo haya terminado la escuela- respondía ella un poco impaciente

-Este… yo… chicos- trataba de calmarlos Akane quien veía la discusión como un partido de tenis- No es necesario en serio, puedo cuidarme sola

Y asi termino zanjado el tema y Akane pidio ver la cinta de video del matrimonio de sus amigos, aunque la había visto muchas veces siempre la encontraba divertida. Ya un poco tarde Akane se retiro y sus amigos la veían partir desde la puerta de su domicilio, ambos sabían que las palabras de la chica eran ciertas, ella sin duda podía cuidarse sola pero aun así no dejaban de estar preocupados y la hicieron prometer que los llamaría apenas llegara a casa. Ademas después de las más de 2 horas que habían pasado viendo la cinta Koga sin duda se habría aburrido de esperar tal y como había dicho ella.

Al llegar al dojo Akane no vio nada sospechoso en la entrada asi que asumió que Koga ya se había ido, pero al pasar la puerta principal lo encontró viéndola fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

-Vaya pequeña, ya estaba empezando a pensar que no vendrías- dijo travieso acercándose.

-Koga ¿Qué quieres? Sabes estoy un poco cansada asi que…- respondió empezando a avanzar dispuesta a ignorarlo

-Veo que tu novio no esta contigo- continuo él ignorando su comentario- lastima venia a enseñarle una de mis nuevas técnicas, pero al parecer creo que tendré que probarla contigo

Akane retrocedió al sentir la intensa mirada del chico.

-Koga no tengo animos para pelear asi que…

-Vamos Akane ¿ni quiera por los viejos tiempos? Se que harías cualquier cosa por mi ¿no es asi hime-sama?

-No me digas asi- respondió ella llenándose de furia- Siempre pensé que fue mi culpa lo que paso pero ahora veo que no fue asi, fue tuya. Yo estaba confundida y tu lo sabías, te aprovechaste de eso y luego…

-Vamos pequeña, olvida el pasado, las cosas ahora son diferentes podemos empezar de nuevo solos tu y yo ¿qué dices?¿Acaso no fue por eso que aceptaste nuestro antiguo trato? Solo para poder estar conmigo…

Koga no termino de hablar ya que Akane le había dado tremenda cachetada que se escucho por toda la calle, era lo mismo que le había dicho ese día que la aparto de Ranma en el salón después de su combate, en aquel entonces ella salió corriendo pero esta vez no lo haría lo encararía directamente, ya era hora de enfrentarse a su pasado y aceptaría las consecuencias.

-Tienes razón- dijo firme- las cosas han cambiado y no pienso aceptar el mismo trato y si quieres conservar aunque sea mi amistad te recomiendo que no vuelvas a sacar el tema y ahora largo de mi casa.

-Jajaja vaya pequeña si que tenias carácter- dijo riendo con sarcasmo- te recuerdo que yo no te obligue a hacerlo nosotros eramos muy buenos amigos y tu aceptaste por voluntad propia para poder olvidar al prometido que te abandono ¿recuerdas?

-Vete ya- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir ella

-Ya veo, es por Ranma ¿verdad? – ella no respondió nada- Ya veo ¿Cómo crees que reaccione al saber que estuviste comprometida? o mejor ¿Crees que te seguirá queriendo después de saber el acuerdo que teníamos?

-Koga vete por favor- Dijo decidida- por la amistad que teníamos te ruego que te vayas.

-Te diré algo- continuo ignorándola- Pasado mañana en la final del torneo lo venceré frente a todo el país, después que eso pase verás que no te conviene y hablaremos de nuevo, pero antes yo vine a mostrate mi nuevo truco.

Y dicho esto Akane pudo ver como Koga concentraba tu su energía en un aura roja, y automáticamente se puso en posición de combate.

*No estará pensando en atacarme ¿o si? * se preguntaba con miedo, sabía que no podía vencerlo

Ante sus ojos aparecieron 3 Kogas mirándola burlonamente.

-Este es mi truco de las ilusiones paralelas- dijo orgulloso- adelante Akane defiéndete

Akane no espero más y empezó a atacar al Koga más cercano pero como intuyo era en vano, incluso al ser solo una ilusión Koga siempre la había superado en combate y el cansancio del día le empezaba a pasar factura.

-Esto es muy aburrido- dijo uno de los Kogas mientras se acerba a la pelea de su alterego y la chica para sujetarla de un brazo.

Inmediatamente el otro Koga lo imito y la sujeto del otro dejándola inmovilizada. El Koga con el que estaba peleando se puso delante de ella y hablo.

-Akane pequeña te voy a proponer un nuevo trato- dijo sujetándola del mentón para que lo mirara- si aceptas, prometo no lastimar a tu querido noviecito, como has visto soy muy poderoso y este no es mi único truco bajo manga- agrego con mirada suficiente.

-Ranma te derrotara- respondió ella decidida- y si se entera que me haz atacado no tendrá piedad, así que te recomiendo que me sueltes y no diré nada

En ese momento los Kogas que la sujetaban apretaron aun mas fuerte su agarre lastimándola, ella estaba indefensa intentaba patear y zafarse pero era inútil, además eran tres contra uno.

Koga reía socarronamente pero su cara se transformo cuando vio que de la muñeca de la chica emergía un halo de luz amarillo tan cegadora y potente que tuvo que retroceder varios pasos al sentir el peligro y ordeno a sus clones no soltarla por ningún motivo.

La energía se disparo directo al cielo iluminando a la oscura noche y envolviendo a la muchacha en ese resplandor y explotando de golpe. Los chicos que la sujetaban salieron volando inconscientes hasta cada extremo del lugar y al ser solo ilusiones desaparecieron poco a poco.

Akane había caído de rodillas aun no se explicaba que es lo que había pasado, ni siquiera sabía de donde salió toda esa energía y apenas se estaba recuperando de lo ocurrido cuando sintió que el único Koga que quedaba se le acercaba furioso, asi que se levanto como pudo para encararlo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso pequeña? Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas- le exigió furioso

-Yo no…- intentaba decir ella mientras se sobaba las muñecas que aun le dolían por haber sido sujetada, cuando ambos escucharon una voz muy molesta que venía desde la entrada

-No te atrevas a acercarte a ella- dijo Ranma con voz amenazante desde lo alto de la pared de la entrada.

-Ranma…- dijo Akane aliviada

Él aunque quería correr a abrazarla sabía que no podía mostrar debilidad ante su oponente así que de un solo salto se puso entre ella y Koga para protegerla, aun no se explicaba como ese infeliz seguía de pie cuando el brazalete debió haberlo dejado inconsciente.

-Vaya vaya- decía Koga- El dragón del Oriente, justo a quien quería ver- añadió con una sonrisa ladeada

Los dos chicos se sostenía una mirada de odio frente a una atónita Akane que miraba el gran aura de pelea que emanaban aquellos muchachos.

*Definitivamente esto no terminara bien* pensaba algo asustada nunca había visto un poder tal de decisión en los intimidantes ojos de ninguno de aquellos chicos y eso que ni siquiera era una pelea oficial aquel si podría ser un combate a muerte.

 **Siguiente capítulo: Que comience el torneo**

 **Chicos, debo admitir que estoy un poco decepcionada, no me han dejado muchos reviews en el ultimo capitulo lo cual me desanimo ha subir pronto este capitulo. Lo atribuiré al día de San Valentin que seguro han estado muy ocupados :(**

 **Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Que comience el torneo**

El día de la final del torneo nacional de artes marciales había llegado y los dos finalistas esperaban en las habitaciones que les habían sido asignadas a que terminaran los encuentros previos al suyo, ambos un poco impacientes por el combate y ansiosos de que empiece para poder demostrar sus habilidades y derrotar a su oponente. Al ser la esperada gran final los organizadores habían decidido dividir la pelea en 2 rounds, el primero de 20 minutos y el segundo de tiempo indefinido para así aumentar el suspenso que el encuentro producía.

Ranma fue llamado por uno de los organizadores para anunciarle que su pelea seria en 10 minutos, así que salió de su vestuario y se asomó por una pequeña ventana a ver como el público disfrutaba de la demostración que se estaba presentando antes de que comience la suya, con la vista buscó a su familia, la cual había sido invitada especialmente para la ocasión y tenían asientos preferenciales frente a la plataforma de combate.

Pudo distinguir claramente como su padre, el señor Tendo y el maestro tenían la cara y todo el cuerpo pintado de color rojo con un gran dragón en su pecho y sostenían carteles exageradamente grandes, listos para cuando él saliera.

"Definitivamente ellos nunca cambiarán" pensaba al ver a los siempre exagerados patriarcas de ambas escuelas y a un muy borracho Happosai

Al costado de ellos vio como su madre sostenía al pequeño Toshiro en brazos, el cual agitaba con mucho entusiasmo una banderita roja y vestía una playera del mismo color con la frase "Vamos Ranma" estampada en el centro. Kasumi y el doctor Tofu hablaban alegremente con Kuno mientras que Nabiki parecía ajena a toda conversación a su alrededor y se limitaba a hablar por teléfono y apuntar cosas en una libreta que tenía a mano.

"Seguramente ya empezó a hacer negocios con el torneo" se dijo a si mismo mientras suspiraba resignado al recordar el favor que le debía a la mediana de las Tendo.

Ranma volvió a observar a su familia y aunque estaba muy feliz que lo hubieran acompañado, incluso aquel viejo libidinoso al que nadie había invitado, no pudo evitar sentirse triste al notar que el asiento al lado de su madre el cual le pertenecía a cierta joven de cabellos azules y grandes ojos café estaba vacío.

Akane no había llegado, aquella hermosa chica que lo había acompañado a cada uno de sus encuentros anteriores, hoy estaría ausente y él no podía culparla, no después de lo que había sucedido a su regreso de las montañas.

FLASH BACK

Iba camino al dojo después de haber estado en las montañas varios días preparándose para su encuentro, aún faltaba un día para el combate pero decidió regresar antes para asegurarse de que Akane estuviera bien, sólo le faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar cuando de pronto vio como el cielo de iluminaba con una potente luz amarilla para después escuchar una explosión de energía de aquel lugar. Su corazón se detuvo en seco eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Akane estaba en peligro.

Así que con las pocas fuerzas que tenía corrió tan rápido como pudo al dojo y de un salto escaló las paredes de la entrada, y vio ... Lo vio, vio como Koga se acercaba amenazadoramente a una Akane que sólo retrocedía y se frotaba las muñecas en clara señal de dolor. Y sin pensar en su cansancio intervino en aquel escenario dispuesto a retar a su rival, el cual no podía estar más que dispuesto a aceptar.

Se lanzaron una mirada de odio y ambos adoptaron pose de combate dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento pero la chica se posicionó valientemente entre ellos y habló con voz decidida.

\- Muchachos les recuerdo que las peleas fuera del torneo están prohibidas- dijo Akane lanzando una mirada de desafío- y que ambos serán descalificados por esto

\- Akane hazte a un lado esta es una pelea de hombres- respondió Ranma serio

\- Vamos pequeña te voy a demostrar quien es el mejor así que apártate- añadía Koga

\- NO! - dijo ella aún más firme y se giro hacia Ranma para hablarle- No ves que quiere provocarte? Y tu... - añadió mirando a Koga- ya te lo dije antes si quieres conservar mi amistad vete de mi casa ahora mismo

Koga se enderezó despacio y dio unos pasos en dirección a la chica pero Ranma fue más rápido y se interpuso entre ellos.

\- Jah! vaya guardaespaldas te has conseguido pequeña - dijo con voz burlona- esta bien me marcharé pero recuerda quien estuvo a tu lado en tu momento más crítico…No fue Ranma ¿verdad?

Ranma y Akane se quedaron de piedra, ambos asombrados por las palabras del chico y sin poder decir nada, no se esperaban algo como eso.

Koga al no obtener respuesta de ambos continúo.

-Akane ¿Acaso no recuerdas a tu ex prometido?¿Quien fue el que ayudo a superarlo?- Pregunto con suficiencia, mientras la chica se mantenía de piedra y Ranma comenzaba a fruncir el ceño.

-Que táctica más baja- dijo Ranma indiferente- No pienses que caeré en la misma trampa dos veces yo…

-Cállense…-fue tan solo un murmullo pero ambos pudieron oír la delicada voz de Akane, que mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo ocultada por su flequillo, sus puños cerrados fuertemente y mandíbula apretada- Cállense los dos- dijo un poco mas firme.

-Akane yo…- empezó Ranma

-HE DICHO QUE SE CALLEN!- grito enérgica- ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLOS! DEJENME SOLA-agrego levantando la vista y dejando ver como unas gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

Y no lo soporto más, las emociones de ese día la sobrepasaron, no podía… aun no estaba lista para enfrentar su pasado al menos no a los dos chicos delante de ella a la vez. Sintió que sus rodillas le fallaban y después todo fue oscuro auqnue todavía podía distinguer las voces a la distancia.

Ranma la atrapo entre sus brazos para que no se lastimara y le dirigió una mirada de odio a Koga, el cual solo reía ante la situación.

-Jah que conveniente- decía con una sonrisa de lado- ahora que Akane no esta consciente vengo a proponerte un trato.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto receloso Ranma apretando a la chica aun mas fuerte entre sus brazos.

-El que gane el combate se queda con ella- respondió firme- claro que si estas tan seguro que vas a perder…

-Akane no es un objeto- rebatía el chico de la trenza

-Ya no tienes que fingir ser un caballero, no puede escucharte- seguía Koga en tono burlón- El que pierda nunca más podrá acercarse a ella ¿Qué dices aceptas?

Ranma miro a Akane tan frágil entre sus brazos y después al chico que estaba frente a él. La apuesta era tentadora demasiado buena para ser verdad, lo único malo era que si Akane llegara a enterarse de aquello estaba seguro que jamás se lo perdonaría, pero también sabia que valía la pena el riesgo si de una vez por todas se podía deshacer del idiota que tenía en frente.

-Si gano no te quiero ver cerca de ella nunca más ni siquiera que la llames ¿entendiste?- dijo Ranma desafiante.

-¿Eso significa que aceptas?- pregunto su oponente

-Acepto, pero ella no debe enterarse de esto- dijo poniéndose de pie con Akane entre sus brazos- y además deberás dejarla tranquila hasta el combate.

-Hecho!- respondió Koga suficientemente confiado de que ganaría y sin más salió del lugar de un solo salto

Después de la partida de Koga, Ranma subió a Akane a su habitación no iba a dejarla sola hasta que despertara así que se quedo dormido sosteniendo su mano, después de todo seguía muy cansado por su entrenamiento.

Eran altas horas de la madrugada cuando Akane abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía mareada y no recordaba muy bien como había llegado hasta su cama, cuando giro la cabeza pudo ver a un Ranma profundamente dormido sentado en una silla junto a ella y sosteniendo su mano. Y de pronto todos los acontecimientos de la noche se vinieron a su cabeza de golpe.

El encuentro con Koga, la extraña luz que la defendió, el regreso de Ranma, el enfrentamiento de ambos, Koga sacando antiguos fantasmas del pasado, ella sintiéndose débil pero aun estando semiconsciente, la apuesta de ambos… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ranma llamándola entre sueños.

Akane se levantó cuidadosamente y el chico automáticamente se despertó al sentir el movimiento.

-Akane ¿estas bien?- fue lo primero que dijo el muchacho

-Si- respondió ella triste aun estaba recordando los acontecimientos sucedidos- lamento preocuparte, deberías descansar

-Akane yo siento…- empezó Ranma

-No te preocupes – lo corto ella, la verdad no tenia humor de hablar sobre nada

-De acuerdo- cedió él en cierto modo comprendía a la chica- si necesitas algo solo tienes que avisarme- dijo saliendo de la habitación de ella- Buenas noches Akane

-Buenas noches- añadio ella aun sumida en sus pensamientos.

El resto de la noche ella no pudo dormir, aun las palabras de Koga le resonaban en la cabeza, ¿Cómo podría enfrentar a Ranma después de eso? Seguro él la cuestionaría y ella aun no estaba preparada.

Es cierto que Koga le había hecho daño mucho daño y por eso decidió alejarse de él, pero ¿acaso Ranma no la había dañado con su ausencia? Incluso antes de irse la dañaba con sus insultos y comparaciones ¿Debería alejarse de él también para evitar más daño?

Después de todo si lo pensaba bien ¿no había sido su ausencia la que la había llevado a aceptar el trato que Koga le propuso? Claro que no podía echarle la culpa de todo, ella había sido la que tomo sus decisiones no él, pero…

Todo era muy confuso en su cabeza. Ranma había cambiado, de eso no había duda, él le había dicho que la amaba pero ¿La seguiría amando después de que le contara lo de Koga? No podría culparlo de alejarse y ella ¿lo amaba tanto como para perdonarle 5 años de ausencia? Nunca se había detenido a pensarlo solo había disfrutado tener de nuevo su compañía pero el pasado aun le asustaba y ahora que lo analizaba ¿Si Ranma tanto la amaba porque no había vuelto antes? Debió tener una razón pero ¿acaso el nunca pensó que ella podría rehacer su vida o es que estaba tan seguro que ella lo esperaría?… Y con esos pensamientos y todas sus inseguridades se quedo dormida temiendo encontrar las respuestas a esas preguntas.

Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron pasando el mediodía, Akane estaba triste y cabizbaja los pensamientos de la noche pasada aun rondaban por su cabeza; eso hizo que ellos no intercambiaran más que algunas frases en el resto del día. Cuando llego la noche Ranma estaba sentado en el tejado observando el cielo, tendría que partir pronto a su casa para prepararse para el combate del día siguiente y aun estaba preocupado por el comportamiento de la chica.

Akane armándose de valor subió a la azotea donde Ranma estaba igual que cuando eran adolescentes y se sento a su lado.

-Ranma…- dijo ella en triste, tenia que sacar ciertas dudas de su cabeza- ¿Qué sucedió ayer?- pregunto sin mirarlo a la cara

-¿A…A que te refieres?- respondió nervioso

-¿Qué paso con Koga?- volvió a insistir sin dirigirle la mirada

-Se marcho- dijo con algo de fastidio que ella preguntara por su adversario

-Sabes, aun estaba un poco consciente cuando me desmaye y pude escuchar un poco de su conversación- revelo Akane tranquila

-A…Akane ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?- pregunto sintiéndose nervioso de pronto

-Eso tienes que decírmelo tu- decía en tono sereno

-Yo…yo…no se de que hablas- mintió desviando la vista

Akane suspiro cansada, lo que vendría seria aun mas difícil.

-Ranma ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime Akane- respondia sonrojado

-Ranma ¿tu algunas vez pensante en mi?- pregunto con el corazón en la mano, pero al ver la cara de confusión del muchacho agrego rápidamente- me refiero cuando estuviste lejos ¿nunca pensaste en lo que podría haber cambiado aquí?

-Era lo que más me aterraba- respondió automáticamente el muchacho

\- ¿Y por que no volviste antes?

-Yo… yo… - Ranma estaba atonito, a él tambien le costaba responder esa pregunta- yo aun no estaba listo

-Uhmm ya veo- respondió decepcionada- ¿y que pasa si ahora soy yo la que no esta lista para que regreses?

-A…Akane

-Ranma yo lo he pensado mucho y creo que lo mejor será que me aleje un tiempo, yo…

-Akane, ya lo hablamos yo esperare hasta que…

-No Ranma-dijo parándose un poco alterada- todo ha sido muy repentino tu llegada, haber retomado nuestra amistad, la aparición de Koga, aun no estoy lista para enfrentarlos a ninguno de los dos…- Lo miro suplicante- Por favor entiende

Listo, esas simples palabras desarmaron al gran guerrero Ranma Saotome.

-Akane lo siento- dijo intentando no mostrar el quiebre de su voz- yo he sido un egoísta de lo peor, no pensé en ti… no realmente, te entiendo

Y sin más se marcho con el corazón en un puño y dejando a una joven llorando sobre el tejado.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Señor, ya es su turno- le aviso un hombre a Ranma que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ranma agradeció y siguió al sujeto, vio como anunciaban a Koga y este salía y después de escuchar "Damas y Caballeros, con ustedes representando a la escuela de combate estilo libre, el Dragón del Oriente, el gran Ranma Saotome" subió a la plataforma escuchando los aplausos y gritos del publico, vio una vez más a su familia y al puesto vacio en una esquina. Era hora de aceptarlo Akane no vendría. Dirigió su atención a Koga que sonreía burlonamente y segundos después empezó el combate.

A unas cuantos kilómetros de distancia del combate que tenía a todo Japón al pendiente, se encontraba una bella chica peli azul con la mirada clavada en el suelo, de sus ojos salían enormes gotas saladas, había caído de rodillas en el piso de su habitación y sostenía temblorosamente un gastado papel de caligrafía prácticamente ilegible para cualquier ser humano lleno de borrones y tachaduras pero que ella entendía perfectamente, había leído aquellos garabatos una y otra vez y aun los tenia fijos en su mente.

N/a: Lo de negrita es lo que Ranma intento tachar o borrar pero aun así Akane pudo leer

 _" (_ ** _Querida )_** _Akane,_

 _Acabo de desembarcar en una isla cerca a las costas de China, es lo más próximo que pudo dejarme el barco ya que tuve mala suerte y mi primera embarcación sufrió un accidente y se hundió, pero espera no te preocupes estoy bien; es decir, si no como estuviera escribiendo esta carta ¿no? Y no es que tu no lo puedas deducir por ti misma digo sé que no eres tonta aunque siempre te lo repito no es lo que pienso yo_ ** _(te…_** _)yo quiero que sepas…(garabatos que ni Akane pudo descifrar ya que fueron tachados demasiadas veces)… lo que intento decir es gracias._

 _Akane gracias por haber ido a despedirme, sé que me porte como un tonto contigo, sé que siempre lo hago y sin embargo tu siempre estas ahí para mi, por eso gracias._

 _Yo_ ** _(quería decirte muchas cosas en la estación Akane yo te…)_** _Yo no considero que seas un estorbo; es decir es cierto que eres algo torpe pero esa no es la razón,…(otros garabatos y tachaduras) Akane encontré tu horquilla, la horquilla que te dio tu madre, la misma que tu metiste en mi mochila, la misma que prometo regresarte sé que es muy valiosa para ti… y yo sabes no tenias que hacerlo yo planeo regresar de todos modos (por ti), es decir no es que me vaya a quedar o algo… Creo que no se me da muy bien escribir ya ni yo mismo me entiendo, solo quiero que sepas que regresare_ ** _(espérame por favor)_** _yo…yo tengo tu horquilla colgada del cuello y no pienso quitármela (_ ** _me recuerda a ti)_** _digo porque si la pierdo es seguro que me matas…_

 _(Más garabatos indescifrables) Volveré Akane, no lo dudes y_ ** _(yo cumpliré con el compromiso pero no pienses que es por el honor yo en verdad quiero… es decir no me molestaría digo si tu quieres…)_** _y Akane sobre lo que dije en el Monte Fénix, lo que escuchaste pues_ ** _(bueno es cierto yo yo te amo_** _)_ _yo lamento retractarme… Y… Cuídate por favor, no te metas en problemas mientras no este…_ ** _(Espérame… No me olvides…)_**

 ** _(Con amor…)_**

 ** _(Con cariño…)_**

 ** _(Con afecto…)_**

 ** _(Siempre tuyo…)_**

 ** _(Attentamente…)_**

 ** _(Tu prometido … amigo…)_**

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Ranma"_

Akane había subido a su habitación para encerrarse todo lo que durará la pelea, la verdad es que estaba cansada de ambos finalistas se sentía dolida y lastimada por los dos, pero al acomodar sus cosas encontró una carta muy antigua y algo ajada la cual cierto chico de trenza y ojos azules había escritos 5 años atrás. La sostuvo entre sus manos unos momentos y decidió que ya era momento de cerrar ese capítulo así que finalmente decidió leerla, la letra era horrible y había tachaduras y borrones por todas partes pero ella pudo distinguir casi todo el contenido, y cuando termino de leerla no pudo evitar caer de rodillas y que las lagrimas se le escaparan sin permiso.

Ranma la amaba aun antes de irse, siempre tuvo dudas al respecto, él la amaba y le prometió que regresaría que lo esperara y aun ahora 5 años después él la seguía amando y había regresado por ella… pero entonces nuevas dudas llegaron a su mente. Si la amaba al partir y la sigue amando al regresar ¿Por qué no se puso en contacto con ella?¿por qué nunca envió esa carta? Y la horquilla de su madre, es cierto que ella había notado que desde que llego cargaba siempre consigo una cadena alrededor de su cuello y que se perdía dentro de sus ropas ¿Seria acaso su horquilla?

Akane necesitaba respuestas así que como pudo se seco las lagrimas, se levanto, guardo la carta en su bolso y antes de salir prendió la televisión para ver como iba el torneo, se sintió terriblemente mal. Ranma había estaba perdiendo el primer round, se le notaba desanimado y triste mientras que Koga casi no tenía lesiones pero se podía ver que estaba un poco cansado. Akane decidió no perder más tiempo, con suerte llegaría antes que terminara el intermedio.

Ranma se encontraba reposando en su vestuario había perdido el primer encuentro, los médicos del torneo habían curado sus heridas pero él no tenía ganas de continuar ¿De valdría vencer a Koga si igual Akane no quería verlo? Quizá le estaba haciendo un favor al desaparecer de su vida para que ella pudiera continuar con la suya… Se sentía frustrado, Koga había sido mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba y su concentración no estaba al cien por ciento en la pelea sino en algo mucho más importante: ella.

El mismo hombre que le había avisado que era su turno se acerco a él para decirle que lo llamarían dentro de 5 minutos para continuar el combate, él solo le agradeció y pero no se puso de pie, sino que siguió recostado sobre la banca con su brazo tapando sus ojos. Escucho pasos que se acercaban a el lentamente pero no dirigió la vista a aquella persona, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

-¿Te rindes tan fácilmente? Me dijiste que no eras de los que se dan por vencidos

Ranma al escuchar aquella voz abrió los ojos y se paro de golpe, frente a él estaba Akane sonrosada por haber corrido y con la respiración algo agitada.

-A…Akane yo…- dijo él aun sorprendido por su presencia.

Akane no dijo nada solo se acerco lentamente al muchacho puso sus manos sobre su camisa, Ranma se mantenía inmóvil al tacto, ella deslizo sus finos dedos hasta llegar al primer botón y lo desabrocho con delicadeza, sus manos temblaron al coger la cadena que tenía el chico en su cuello y con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora termino de revelar lo que escondía en sus ropajes, la horquilla que le había dado hace 5 años. Al verla ella solo pudo mirarlo a los ojos aunque su visión se empezaba a apañar por las lagrimas que volvían a salir.

-Leíste la carta- fue lo único que dijo el muchacho.

-Ranma yo… yo … lo siento tanto- y dicho esto lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas- estoy lista para afrontar el pasado si tu estas conmigo…yo, yo te a…

-Te amo Akane- dijo Ranma decidido y levanto el mentón de la chica para besarla con toda la ternura que fue capaz de reunir. Akane tiro los brazos a su cuello para profundizar el beso y el la abrazo por la cintura con tanto entusiasmo que la levanto unos centímetros del suelo. Separaron sus rostros unos milímetros por falta de aire y fue Akane quien hablo.

-Te amo Ranma- y lo volvió a besar con una sonrisa en sus ojos y más feliz de lo que recordaba haber sido siempre.

Este no fue un beso corto como los anteriores, no fue solo un toque de labios o un beso por celos o para tranquilizar al otro, este fue un beso de amor del amor que se profesaban dos personas que al fin habían aceptado sus sentimientos y estaban dispuestos a construir un futuro juntos.

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado estaban en una burbuja de felicidad y amor, que no notaron cuando cierto chico de ojos verdes los miraba desde el marco de la puerta con una mueca de odio.

"No te acostumbres Saotome" pensaba Koga "Esto apenas esta empezando"

 **Siguiente capítulo: El nuevo campeón**

 **Hola chicos, primero que nada gracias por todos su apoyo he recibido mucho ánimo por parte de ustedes, así que muchas gracias a todos por leer. Quiero aclarar que la razón por la que actualizo tan rápido es porque esta historia ya esta casi terminada, así que solo subo los capítulos cada par de días para que ustedes puedan disfrutarlos, es por eso que a veces no puedo dar una respuesta a cada comentario que me dejan pero respondo vía privada los que puedo. Quiero que sepan que leo todos toditos sus comentarios que siempre me sacan un sonrisa y que me alegran el día, gracias a todos por seguir la historia. Un saludo y un beso enorme para ustedes.**

 **Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**El nuevo Campeón**

"Es bueno verte pequeña"

Fue la frase que hizo que ambos se separaran y miraran al alto chico de ojos verdes que los observaba desde el marco de la puerta

\- Estaba pensando que no vendrías a ver mi victoria- dijo Koga sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ranma no podía estar más furioso, no solo por como le cortaron su momento con Akane si no por quien lo hizo. Estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz a la espalda de Koga llamó la atención de todos.

\- Es hora de que empiece el segundo tiempo, porfavor señores deben ubicarse en su lado de la plataforma- dijo uno de los organizadores.

\- Esta bien- respondió Koga- Saotome preparate para perderla...- añadió maliciosamente y salió del lugar.

Ranma estaba tan ocupado fulminándolo con la mirada que no se dio cuenta cuando un par de delicadas manos le abrochaban un botón de su camisa hasta que escuchó la voz que lo hizo reaccionar.

\- Ya esta- dijo Akane volviendo a guardar su horquilla en el pecho del joven y acomodando su camisa- ahora estas listo, ganale Ranma

Ranma sonrió al escuchar su pedido

\- Claro que ganaré- dijo cogiéndole las manos y sonriéndole- tengo un amuleto que nunca falla ¿recuerdas?- continuó poniéndose una mano sobre su corazón en el lugar donde estaba la horquilla- y ahora tengo otro mucho mejor- y sin más la beso de lleno en los labios

Fue un beso corto, demasiado para el gusto de ambos, pero ya habría tiempo para hablar una vez terminara el encuentro.

Akane vio como Ranma y Koga subían de nuevo a la plataforma y se dirigió rápidamente al lugar donde sabría estaría su familia. Gracias a que había acompañado a Ranma las veces anteriores a sus combates la mayoría de los organizadores y agentes de seguridad que vigilaban el evento la conocían así que no tuvo problema en llegar sin dificultad.

Cuando ella se sentó junto a Nodoka sin que nadie notara su presencia hasta que…

-AKANE PRECIOSA!- decía Happosai poniendo la atención de todos sobre la recien llegada mientras se lanzaba directamente a sus pechos.

Akane lo detuvo de un codazo y de una patada lo mando a volar por el cielo.

\- Que gusto que hayas venido Akane-chan - saludo una siempre amable Kasumi

\- Akane me alegra verte- agrega el esposo de su hermana

\- Vaya Akane ya era hora si serás desconsiderada, casi arruinas mis negocios- le reclama Nabiki y al ver que Kuno quería hablar agrego- ni se te ocurra decir nada

A Akane sólo se le escurrió una pequeña gota de sudor al ver lo amenazante que podía llegar a hacer su hermana. Hasta que un grito unos asientos más allá la hizo reaccionar.

\- RANMA, AKANE HA VENIDO A VERTE!- gritaba Genma Saotome a todo pulmón

\- GANA POR MI PEQUEÑA!- agregaba su padre con cascadas de lágrimas saliendole de los ojos

Cuando ella estaba a punto de protestar acerca de las singulares muestras de ánimo por parte de los patriarcas de las familias, Nodoka la abrazo con fuerza y le susurro un pequeño "gracias hija" que sólo ella pudo escuchar mientras el pequeño Toshiro salia del regazo de la mujer para pasar al de la chica.

Ranma que se encontraba escuchando al arbitro repetir las reglas estaba esperando la señal para comenzar el combate cuando oyó todo aquel alboroto y desvío su vista hacia su familia y vio la tierna escena de su madre abrazando a Akane y su sobrino queriendo llamar la atención de la linda chica.

Sonrió al ver la escena de las dos mujeres que más amaba en este mundo de esa manera, definitivamente no perdería. No que ahora había tanto en juego.

\- Que comience el encuentro- fue la señal del árbitro.

Apenas comenzó el combate, a nadie le sorprendió ver como Ranma se notaba mucho más fuerte y seguro de sí mismo que el chico que había perdido hace sólo unos momentos y solo la aparición de la menor de los Tendo podía haber logrado eso.

El combate empezó y ambos chicos tiraban patadas y puñetazos que eras esquivados por su adversario, volvían a separarse para tomar impulso y se confrontaban con mucha más fuerza.

Koga estaba atónito, ¿Cómo pudo Ranma mejorar tanto durante el pequeño intermedio? Ciertamente ese tipo estaba lejos de ser al que derroto fácilmente durante el primer round sin necesidad de usar alguna técnica especial, pero a él le gustaban los retos y sin duda este era uno.

Ranma cansado de todo el espectáculo y con ganas de terminarlo pronto para poder volver con Akane utilizo el viejo truco de las castañas calientes haciendo retroceder a su rival lentamente y lanzarlo hasta el otro extremo de la plataforma. Koga después de recibir el golpe sonrió maliciosamente y reunió toda su energía alrededor de su cuerpo en un aura roja.

"Quieres ver una verdadera técnica…te mostrare una verdadera técnica" pensaba

Akane había visto ese movimiento anteriormente, cuando él la ataco en su casa, supo lo que venía y se maldijo interiormente por olvidar avisarle a Ranma de ese movimiento.

"Ten cuidado por favor Ranma" le suplicaba con la mirada la joven

Ranma noto toda la energía que acumulaba Koga pero no sabía para que quedaría usarla y eso lo desconcertó un poco y no aprovecho ese momento para atacar hasta que el grito de batalla de su rival lo hizo reaccionar y apresurarse al encuentro.

-TRUCO DE LAS ILUSIONES PARALELAS!- gritaba Koga y el publico veía asombrado como ante sus ojos aparecían tres Kogas idénticos y todos se dirigían a atacar al rival.

Ranma peleaba contra sus tres oponentes al mismo tiempo, "tres contra uno" pensaba; ese truco era demasiado bajo pero debía admitir que era muy bueno y que requería una gran habilidad nunca imagino que Koga podría ser tan bueno.

"Pero yo también lo soy" añadió dentro de sí

Ranma sabía que necesitaba un poco tiempo para reunir la suficiente energía para el ataque que estaba planeando pero sus tres rivales no dejaban de golpearlo y él solo podía defender; Así que dio un sorprendente salto y cuando estuvo muy alto pensó en todos los buenos momentos que había vivido con Akane desde su regreso: los almuerzos, las salidas, el baile, los besos…

-Huracán del tigre- rugió el joven

Los tres Kogas se sorprendieron, ya habían visto el truco usado por Akane pero en menor intensidad no imaginaban que podía llegar a ser tan peligroso y no pudieron hacer nada para evitar el impacto que hizo desvanecer a dos de ellos, lo cual le dio tiempo a Ranma para reunir la energía que necesitaba para su siguiente golpe, pero no logro hacerlo ya que el único Koga que quedaba de pie se recupero rápidamente.

-Ahora verás porque me llaman el huracán del norte- dijo algo deseperado por el ataque

Y de pronto empezó a correr alrededor de Ranma con una velocidad sobrehumana, parecía que sus piernas fueran envueltas por remolinos y esto generaba un enorme huracán con Ranma en el medio.

-Ranma tienes que salir de allí- grito Akane asustada por el muchacho sabía que al encontrarse en el vértice y ala velocidad que giraba Koga, pronto se quedaría sin aire.

Al chico de la trenza le costaba cada vez más respirar pero sabía que quizá esta era su ultima oportunidad para terminar de reunir la energía que le faltaba así que no hizo el menor intento por moverse.

-Renuncia a la pelea- le dijo confiado su rival- y renuncia a Akane para siempre- añadió empezando a girar más rápido.

Ranma ya casi no tenía aire y no podía aguantar la respiración por más tiempo y con casi su ultimo aliento respondió.

-No voy a dejarla de nuevo, no voy a dejarla contigo… FUEGO DEL DRAGON!- rugió para dejar salir su aura en forma de un enorme dragón que desvaneció fácilmente al huracán de Koga y después rugió expulsando una especie de llamas de fuego por la boca que envolvieron a su oponente y lo arrastraron lejos.

Ranma y Koga se encontraban débiles por los ataques recibidos y estaban en el suelo recuperando energía y fue el chico de ojos verdes y cola de caballo alta el primero en levantarse a pesar del duro ataque recibido. Usaría su última táctica para intentar ganar el combate.

-TECNICA DEL ESPEJO- grito al momento de concentrar su energía en un espejo situado a su espalda y materializar unas enormes garras en su mano derecha.

Cuando Ranma se levanto y vio a su oponente, no lo podía creer ante sus ojos estaba él mismo con unas enormes garras tratando de atacarlo. Él solo lo esquivaba y trataba de atinar algún golpe pero su replica anticipaba sus movimientos y esquivaba todos.

Akane estaba impresionada, ambos eran muy fuertes y aunque odiaba admitirlo la ultima técnica de Koga era realmente sorprendente, Ranma no podía ver que el truco consistía en concentrar toda tu energía en aquel espejo y que Ranma peleaba contra un oponente invisible para todos menos para él, y lo peor es que recibia daño mientras que Koga solo se limitaba a seguirlo de cerca portando aquel espejo en su espalda.

Ranma perdía cada vez más energía contra su alter ego sin obtener ningún resultado, si seguía así sin duda perdería, debía hacer algo contra eso. Entonces recordó las palabras sabias de su maestro en China.

" _Las artes marciales no son solo dar y recibir golpes, tampoco son esquivar y atacar, se necesita corazón, pelear con el corazón y mirar con el corazón. Sigue a tu corazón muchacho y el te enseñará el camino"_

Ranma recibió un duro golpe en su mejilla que le hizo un corte no muy profundo pero del que empezó a sangrar.

-Mirar con el corazón- se dijo así mismo y decidió tomar una decisión algo arriesfada cerrar sus ojos y empezar a esquivar los golpes por el sonido.

-¿Qué hay en mi corazón?- pensaba

Y pudo ver en la oscuridad de su mente a una Akane de 16 años tal como la conoció con el cabello largo y su gi para entrenar, luego se transformo en la Akane con que compartió la preparatoria durante tres años alegre con su uniforme de la escuela sonriéndole como solo ella sabía hacerlo, después cambió a su apariencia actual con unos rasgos más maduros, su cabellera un poco debajo de los hombros y el hermoso vestido que uso para el baile, sin embargo lucía preocupada. Él intento acercarse pero la distancia entre ellos se alargo y en el medio pudo ver a Koga, esos ojos verdes que tanto odiaba, estaba sosteniendo un espejo en su espalda y se vio reflejado en él, entonces lo entendió. Él lo separaba de Akane.

Ranma abrió los ojos y dejo de pelear, sin sorprenderse que el Ranma con el que estaba peleando también lo hiciera, todo había sido una simple ilusión del tramposo de su rival. Apretó los puños y se toco su mejilla retirando la sangre con sus dedos, la cual la apretó en su puño para después lanzarle las gotas de sangre a su oponente las cuales se convirtieron en afiladas cuchillas a mitad del camino, logrando así romper el espejo en su espalda.

-¿Qué…que sucedió?- pregunto Koga que no entendía como unas gotas de sangre se habían transformado en pequeñas armas

-Es la técnica de las cuchillas de fuego- respondió Ranma acercándose- y este encuentro termina AHORA!- y lanzo a su rival fuera de la plataforma con un certero puñetazo, dejándolo inconsciente.

Lo que siguió fue algarabía total, el público estallando en aplausos, el organizador anunciado su victoria y entregándole el título del mejor artista marcial de Japón, un montón de periodistas intentando tomarle fotos, en fin una típica celebración. Desvío su mirada hasta el lugar donde estaban sus familiares y vio como su padre y el Señor Tendo lloraban a mares mientras se abrazaban y decían cosas que él no podía escuchar, al Dr. Tofu y su familia de pie aplaudiendo junto con su madre, a Nabiki sonriendo y hablando rápidamente por su teléfono, sentada al costado de Kuno y al extremo se encontraba la bella Akane de pie aplaudiendo y sonriendo con entusiasmo. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella le guiño un ojo y le hizo la V de la victoria con sus dedos, él solo respondió con una sonrisa abierta y levanto el trofeo en su dirección a lo que la tribuna volvió a rugir en aplausos.

Ranma vio como se unos paramédicos se llevaban a Koga a la enfermería y después de permanecer un momento más en la plataforma, los organizadores lo invitaron a pasar a los vestidores.

Akane no podía estar más alegre, se sentía muy feliz por Ranma y no podía dejar de seguirle con la mirada incluso después que se perdiera al entrar a los vestuarios. El sonido de su teléfono la sacó de su felicidad anunciándole que tenía una llamada.

 _-Si diga?_

 _-Akane soy yo… tienes que venir ahora…_

Ranma salía de los vestidores con la esperanza de encontrarse con su familia, ya casi todo el público se había retirado solo quedaban los organizadores y otros miembros del equipo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al solo ver a Nabiki de pie esperándolo.

-Felicidades Ranma- le dijo la mediana de las Tendo

-Nabiki, ¿Dónde esta Akane?¿Donde están todos?- la interrogaba el chico

Ella solo dio un sonoro suspiro y añadió

-Sígueme tenemos que…

Pero el chico no la dejo terminar

-Olvida los negocios por un rato ¿quieres? Dime ¿Qué paso?¿Por que no hay nadie aquí?

-Ranma tenemos que ir al hospital- le dijo calmada- Ukyo va a tener al bebé… los demás ya deben estar alli

Y sin perder más tiempo ambos salieron con rumbo al hospital en el auto de la chica. Durante el trayecto ella le contó como Akane había recibido una llamada de Ryoga sumamente preocupado ya que al parecer tenían ciertas complicaciones con el parto, pero no pudo dar más información ya que solo se limitaba a repetir que por favor vayan a verlo de inmediato, a lo cual Akane y la familia salieron inmediatamente para alla en el coche de Kuno y ella se quedo a esperarlo para explicarle y llevarlo.

Cuando llegaron al hospital Nabiki lo guio hasta la sala donde sabía estarían todos. Ranma no sabía muy bien como sentirse, hace solo unos momentos había estado celebrando su victoria y ahora estaba preocupado por la salud de su mejor amiga y el bebé de esta.

Caminaban en silencio por el pasillo cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando unos gritos los hicieron correr hasta aquella dirección.

-DEJENME ENTRAR!- gritaba Ryoga fuera de sí con una bata quirúrgica- ES MI ESPOSA! ES MI BEBE- El Señor Tendo y su padre intentaban sostenerlo para que no golpee al médico que tenía en frente

-Señor, debe permanecer afuera, se ha vuelto riesgoso y no puede…

-NO ME IMPORTA! SUELTENME O LO LAMENTARAN! – Ranma se aproximaba a sujetar a su amigo al ver que estaba a punto de soltarse-TENGO QUE ESTAR CON ELLA YO…

No pudo terminar su oración ya que el Dr Tofu salió tambien vestido con una bata similar y en un agil movimiento le inyecto una jeringa en su brazo derecho, lo que hizo que el joven Hikibiki se desvaneciera automáticamente.

-Es un calmante- anuncio él- voy a entrar para supervisar yo mismo el proceso, no se preocupen todo estará bien- y desapareció tras la puerta

Los patriarcas de la familia se llevaron al joven inconsciente a una habitación para que pudiera descansar

-¿Qué sucedió?- cuestiono Nabiki haciendo notar su presencia y la de Ranma

Nodoka intento explicarle a ambos pero Ranma solo pudo ver como Akane daba la vuelta lentamente y se lanzaba a sus brazos con gruesas lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas. Él sintió miedo, mucho miedo. La reacción de Ryoga, las lágrimas de Akane, la cara de preocupación de su madre diciendo palabras que él no alcanzaba a entender… todo eso no podía ser bueno. Solo se limito a abrazar a una desconsolada Akane entre sus brazos y sin que él se diera cuenta, las lagrimas tambien empezaban a salir sin permiso de sus ojos temiendo por la vida de su mejor amiga.

Solo escuchaba algunas frases lejanas que decía la frágil chica entre sus brazos sin dejar de llorar.

"una complicación" "el bebé estaba atravesado" "perdió mucha sangre" "van a operar" "es riesgoso cualquiera de los dos puede…"

Ranma no supo cuanto tiempo paso así, pero en algún momento tanto a él como a Akane se le acabaron las lagrimas. Miro a su alrededor y los demás no estaban mejor que él, todos en silencio, tristes y esperando alguna respuesta.

De pronto el Dr Tofu salió llamando la atención de todos y haciendo que s epongan de pie en el acto.

-El niño esta bien- anuncio lo más firme que pudo- Ukyo también se encuentra fuera de riesgo, pero aun esta inconsciente, tendremos que esperar a que despierte para poder evaluarla mejor pero pueden estar tranquilos- termino dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Todos respiraron aliviados al saber que su amiga se pondría bien.

Kasumi decidió retirarse llevando al pequeño Toshiro, quien se encontraba dormido desde hace unas horas vencido por el cansancio. Genma, Nodoka y Soun también lo hicieron prometiendo regresar con comida para todos. Ryoga quien se había despertado del efecto del sedante le permitieron permanecer al lado de Ukyo hasta que despertará, mientras que su hijo estaba siendo examinado después de la gran batalla que significo para ese pequeño venir al mundo. Nabiki y Kuno decidieron hacerse cargo de todos los papeleos necesarios saliendo ambos hacia la recepción y el Dr. Tofu se fue con algunos de sus colegas para averiguar todo acerca de la salud de Ukyo.

Solo quedaban Ranma y Akane en aquella solitaria sala de espera, ambos con la mirada perdida, aferrados fuertemente el uno al otro, esperando por buenas noticias.

La noche cayo implacable y se podría sentir el frío en cada musculo del cuerpo.

-Sera mejor que regreses a casa- dijo Ranma con una voz ronca hablando por primera vez desde que llego- te puedes enfermar

-No me iré- respondió ella

-Akane por favor…- comenzaba a decir Ranma pero un alegre chico lo interrumpió entrando de golpe.

-Ya despertó!- decía emocionado Ryoga- Ella esta bien, Ambos están bien! Vengan a conocerlo es todo un guerrero- seguía verdaderamente feliz el chico de la bandana

Akane y Ranma se sonrieron mutuamente y acompañaron a su amigo a la habitación donde vieron a una cansada pero sonriente Ukyo con un pequeño entre sus brazos, y al Dr. Tofu dejando ciertos medicamentos a su lado.

-Hola Ran-chan, Akane-chan me alegro de verlos

-Ukyo…- respondió Ranma quedándose inmóvil en su lugar

Ryoga se acerco con Ukyo y dándole un sonoro beso en la frente, tomo con delicadeza a su hijo y llamo a Akane para que se acercará.

-Se llama Sota- dijo emocionado- Sota Hibiki Kuonji- se lo entrego a Akane para que lo cargara en brazos.

-Hola Sota-kun- decía ella mientras mecía al recién nacido escapándosele pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad- que gran susto nos diste- añadió divertida.

-Ran-chan tu también acercate- lo invito su amiga- Sota ¿verdad que quieres conocer al nuevo campeón de artes marciales?- decía haciendo mimos a su hijo

Ranma se acerco y lo miro como si nunca hubiera visto una criatura tan frágil, luego viendo al pequeño añadió para sus amigos.

-No, yo no soy el nuevo campeón… es él- añadió señalando a Sota- su batalla fue mucho más difícil que la mía y salió victorioso.

Todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco pero a los pocos segundos se rieron de buen grado ante la ocurrencia del chico.

Minutos después se podía ver a Ranma y Akane caminando juntos hacia el dojo para dejar descansar a la familia Hibiki, y aunque insistieron en quedarse ellos se negaron diciendo que ahora estaban fuera de peligro así que no era necesario. Después Ranma había insistido en acompañar a la chica ya que era tarde y ella ya sin ninguna fuerza para pelear y recordarle que se podía defender sola, acepto la oferta sin objeciones.

-No puedo creer que te negaras cargar a Sota- decía la chica peli azul

-Akane ¿acaso no lo viste? Era tan pequeño que seguro se me caería o peor lo rompería y la bronca que me echarían Ukyo y Ryoga, de esa seguro no salgo vivo – respondía verdaderamente preocupado

-Ay Ranma eres un exagerado- le recriminaba ella

Y así siguieron su recorrido hasta llegar a la casa Tendo, donde ambos estaban muy cansados para algo que no fuera dormir. Se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y pensando en todas las emociones de ese día, se rindieron al sueño con la esperanza de que al fin las cosas serían mejores. Y aunque aún tenían pendiente una incómoda conversación ambos estaban seguros que juntos podrían superar cualquier obstáculo.

 **Siguiente capítulo: Superando la tormenta**

 **Hola chicos, con ustedes otro capítulo más hecho con muchísimo cariño para ustedes. Les tengo una noticia, el próximo capítulo será el antepenúltimo de esta historia que ya esta llegando a su final. Así que los invito a disfrutar al máximo de las siguientes actualizaciones. Un beso enorme para todos**

 **Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Superando la tormenta**

Era una mañana sombría y un poco nublada en Nerima el cielo presentaba señales de que pronto llovería, pero en el hospital de la ciudad se podían escuchar fuertes carcajadas y risas salir dentro de una habitación en la sección de maternidad que contrastaban notablemente con la gris mañana.

-Y entonces cuando me ponían el aparato ese para respirar escuche unos estruendos y gritos al otro lado del pasillo y vi como Ryoga balbuceaba algo sobre el parto de una sala y que tenía que llegar jajaja- contaba alegremente Ukyo sin poder contener la risa haciendo a todos estallar en una sonora carcajada- Así que decidí llamarlo sutilmente…

-Jah! ¿Sutilmente?- la interrumpió divertido su marido, quien cargaba embelesado al pequeño Sota- te olvidaste de las contracciones, te sentaste en la camilla, te quitaste el aparato ese y me gritaste "PEDAZO DE IDIOTA ES POR AQUÍ"

A esto le siguieron muchas más risas por parte de sus invitados

-Y no solo eso- continuaba relatando el nuevo padre- después miró a todas partes y exigió su querida espátula gigante jajaja para después volver a recostarse como si nada hubiera pasado

-¿Y que querías que hiciera querido? yo sabía que eras despistado pero no a tal extremo- dijo intentando sonar divertida Ukyo-… y cuando entramos en la sala de parto. Uy! Empezó a cuestionar todo, pobres médicos

\- Jajaja- se divertía Ryoga quien ahora ya podía reírse de lo sucedido pero la verdad que en ese momento no le causaba ninguna gracia- Y cuando estaban por empezar, recordé que no había llamado a nadie para avisar...

\- Lo hubieran visto Jajaja- continuaba contando su esposa- se paro como poseído mirando el vacío con tanta determinación que todos pararon lo que hacían sólo para observarlo, luego sólo me pregunto "Querida ¿haz llamado a alguien para avisar?"

\- Y ella me respondió con su dulce voz " COMO CREES QUE VOY A TENER TIEMPO PARA LLAMAR A ALGUIEN CERDO DESPISTADO ESE ERA TU TRABAJO!"

Y así pasaron la mañana la familia Saotome, los Tendo y los Tofu entre risas y anécdotas de lo que había sido la llegada al mundo del pequeño Sota, quien se encontraba rodeado de regalos por parte de todos sus conocidos. Sus padres explicaban contentos y divertidos cada detalle de su nacimiento, desde que Ukyo rompió aguas al enojarse de sobremanera al ver a Ranma perder por televisión el primer encuentro pasando por el desmayo del joven Hibiki al ver las primeras gotas de sangre, las complicaciones que hubo, como sacaron a Ryoga entre 10 médicos y enfermeros de la sala... En fin todo

\- Y ahí estaba yo preocupado por ella después del susto de mi vida- seguía narrando Ryoga- y lo primero que me dice es " Cariño ¿Ranma ganó el torneo?"

Jajaja muchas más risas por parte de sus invitados. Kasumi, Nodoka y Akane prácticamente se peleaban por cargar a Sota. Nabiki se mantenía un poco distante sacando las cuentas a la nueva familia. Los patriarcas reían y prometían brindar en su casa a salud del recién nacido mientras Ranma miraba tiernamente a Akane sostener al hijo de sus amigos entre sus brazos, la chica se veía verdaderamente encantadora.

Ranma tuvo que retirarse al mediodía ya que los organizadores del evento lo llamaron para acordar el pago por su participación y sobre futuras presentaciones, obviamente Nabiki lo acompañó alegando que el chico era demasiado ingenuo y que para esas cosas se necesitan mano dura. El Dr. Tofu también se retiró al poco tiempo llevándose a su familia con él ya que tenía pacientes que atender en su consultorio y el pequeño Toshiro se encontraba un poco cansado por todo lo sucedido el día anterior. Akane se quedo con su padre y los padres de Ranma casi toda el día con la familia Hibiki Kuonji hasta que terminara el horario de visita dejando a los nuevos padres descansar del ajetreado día.

Ranma llego a su casa poco antes de la cena y se sorprendió al encontrar a su padre y el maestro jugando shogi y cuando pregunto por el Sr. Tendo su madre le dijo que después de salir del hospital paso con Akane al dojo para traer algo se saske y celebrar al nuevo miembro de la familia, en el fondo eso alegró al muchacho ya que Akane no había tenido que regresar sola a casa.

Al poco rato el patriarca de los Tendo se presentó a cenar en la casa de sus queridos amigos, dispuesto a empezar con la celebración que tenían planeada. Mientras que en las calles de Nerima caía una fuerte lluvia la cual al parecer pronto estaría acompañada con truenos y rayos.

El joven dejó a los adultos subió unos minutos a su habitación a hacer una llamada a cierta chica de cabellos azules pero su teléfono sonaba apagado, justo en momento su madre lo llamó a cenar así que sólo le mando un pequeño mensaje y bajo a comer con su familia. Apenas hubieron terminado la cena ya caían fuertes rayos desde el cielo y en la televisión habían anunciado que podría ser posible que se corte la energía eléctrica debido a la tormenta y sugerían prepararse con velas, linternas y otras fuentes de luz.

Ranma al oír eso recordó que su ex prometida le tenía terror a noches como esta y le preocupaba que ella estuviera sola en casa, así que decidió llamarla una vez más para preguntarle si le gustaría que fuera a acompañarla o al menos lo insinuaría ya que de seguro con el carácter que tenía consideraría aquello una ofensa, pero si ella pensaba que era su idea seguro aceptaría.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres... Nada. Volvió a intentar uno, dos,...

\- Alo? Ranma?

\- Hola Akane- respondió entusiasmado el chico- ¿Que estas haciendo?

\- Disculpa no te escuchó muy bien por la estática- decía ella con voz apenas audible pero él pudo entenderla

\- Te llamó a casa por ahí no hay tanta interferencia

\- Lo siento, no estoy en casa

\- QUE?!- dijo un poco molesto- Y DE PUEDE SABER QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES EN LA CALLE A ESTAS HORAS Y CON ESTA TORMENTA?!

\- Ranma no te escuchó bien, vine a comprar baterías para las linternas, pero me atrapó la tormenta y ahora estoy de regre...

\- QUE TU QUE?!...

-...

\- Akane? Alo?

Intento marcar de nuevo pero ya no tuvo tanta suerte al parecer la estática de la tormenta era demasiado fuerte y en los teléfonos móviles no entraban la señal

-Demonios - maldijo en voz alta- Akane boba como se te ocurre salir con este clima. ¿Donde diablos estarás?

Y sin más cogió su chaqueta y se dirigió a salir lo más rápido que pudo con la intención de encontrarla hasta que una voz familiar lo detuvo.

\- Hijo ¿a donde crees que vas tan tarde?- le preguntó su madre justo antes de que él saliera

-Mamá no tengo tiempo, tengo que encontrar a Akane- respondió tajante

\- ¿Le paso algo malo? - cuestionó preocupada la mujer- ¿quieres que llame a los demás para que también la busquen?

\- Este... No, seguro no es nada grave, con suerte estará encerrada en algún supermercado- dijo intentando tranquilizarla- no preocupes a los demás te llamaré apenas la encuentre te lo prometo

\- Esta bien, confió en ti hijo suerte

Ranma iba a salir pero su madre le puso una mano en el hombro deteniéndolo.

-Ranma se que no es el momento pero debo decirte que he amenazado... Digo...he hablado con tu padre y el Sr. Tendo y ambos han prometido mantenerse al margen de tu relación con Akane, si es que tienen una, claro- añadió al ver como a su hijo se le subían los colores al rostro- Así que si lo que pase entre ustedes dependerá de ustedes.

-Mamá...- dijo él sorprendido- Gracias

\- Ahora ve por ella Ranma, eso es muy varonil- respondió la mujer con ojos soñadores lo cual hizo que Ranma riera nervioso con una gota de sudor por el cuello.

Y sin más salió en busca de Akane. Recorriendo cada calle cada supermercado, cada tienda y nada, nadie la había visto. Fue ahí que empezó a preocuparse.

Hasta que de pronto recordó una tarde hace muchos años cuando ambos aún estaban en la preparatoria y suspendieron las clases por una tormenta similar, él había llegado a casa sólo después de que Shampoo y Ukyo se pelearon para ver a quien protegería Ranma de los rayos, obviamente ninguna de las dos lo necesitaba pero gracias a eso Akane y su mazo lo mandaron a volar por la ciudad, las horas pasaban y la tormenta se avecinaba y la chica no aparecía así que él, obligado por el Sr. Tendo regreso a buscarla por los alrededores del colegio, y la encontró sentada en la puerta trasera del instituto hecha un ovillo.

Con ese recuerdo en mente corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su vieja escuela y de un salto entró al recinto y allí la vio debajo de la puerta principal, sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, descalza y con la cabeza entre sus piernas, vestida con la corta falda que llevaba en el hospital, una delgada blusa algo transparente por estar mojada y sus finos cabellos azules pegados a su rostro. Se veía tan indefensa.

"Hermosa" pensó Ranma

Se acerco a la chica con paso firme, ella al notar que alguien se acercaba se puso alerta y levantó su mirada para ver al intruso.

\- Ranma...- dijo cuando por fin distinguió la silueta.

\- Akane- respondió el chico lo más tranquilo que puso, la verdad quería gritar y reclamarle que hacía en ese estado y por qué había salido sola pero sabía que si no quería empezar una pelea tendría que evitar la discusión- me encantaría escuchar como fue que terminaste aquí descalza y sin suéter, pero si no nos marchamos pronto ambos nos resfriaremos.

\- No...no tenías que...- empezaba a decir ella

\- No es nada- la corto él sacándose su propia chaqueta y poniéndola sobre los hombros de la chica- Vamos

\- Espera Ranma mis zapatos- dijo señalando el par olvidado a un rincón con un tacón roto

\- No los necesitarás- respondió con una sonrisa, se acercó a recoger los zapatos de la chica poniéndolos en la bolsa que esta cargaba y después la cargo en brazos sin previo aviso.

Akane no opuso resistencia sabía que sería en vano discutir, así que sólo se sujeto fuerte del cuello del muchacho y vio como este saltaba ágilmente de techo en techo.

Llegaron al dojo minutos después y Ranma le dijo a la chica en un tono muy serio que se cambie las ropas, después él llamó a su madre para avisarle que estaban a salvo y que esa noche se quedaría con Akane y después él mismo se cambio sus ropas húmedas.

Cuando bajo encontró a Akane bebiendo té en el comedor, la luz eléctrica había fallado poco después de que ellos llegarán así que se encontraba rodeada de velas, cuando él llegó ella le ofreció una taza.

\- ¿Y bien?- empezó Ranma

\- Y bien ¿qué?- respondió a la defensiva

\- Akane te dije que me encantaría escuchar como fue que terminaste empapada y descalza en la puerta de nuestra vieja escuela.

\- Ahh eso- ella suspiro resignada- no fue nada sólo salí a comprar baterías para las linternas tal como te había dicho

\- ¿Y donde están las baterías?- preguntó astutamente el muchacho

\- Esta bien, esta bien te lo dire pero tienes que prometer que no te reirás ni interrumpirás la historia- dijo desafiante

\- De acuerdo- accedió el chico algo molesto

Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire para comenzar, la verdad era algo complicado que ni ella mismo podía creer como es que había terminado en ese estado.

\- En la televisión habían anunciado que vendría una tormenta y que tenemos que estar preparados en caso se corte la energía, revise y aunque tenía muchas velas las baterías de las linternas ya no servían, así que decidí salir a comprar algunas antes de que empeore el clima- hizo una pausa para ver el rostro del muchacho el cual permanecía inmune así que continuó- intente llamarte para preguntarte si es que aún no habías llegado a casa para que me pudieras traer algunas a tu regreso ya que el dojo queda camino a tu casa, pero al parecer la señal estaba fallando y no entraba la llamada, después vi tu mensaje y supe que ya habías llegado y simplemente no quise molestarte...

\- Akane me hubieras dicho- dijo algo irritado-sabes que no es molestia yo...

\- Además no tenía forma de comunicarme- lo interrumpió- y no me gusta depender de...- recapacitó un poco lo que iba a decir y rápidamente lo corrigió- sólo eran comprar un par de baterías no era la gran cosa

\- Compre las baterías y algo de comida, tú me llamaste cuando ya estaba saliendo de la tienda- agregó rápidamente la chica sin darle oportunidad de intervenir- te dije que ya estaba de regreso que no te preocupes pero se corto la comunicación, así que intente apurarme para probar suerte por el teléfono fijo y así no preocuparte pero de camino me encontré con un niño al parecer estaba perdido y lloraba buscando a su mamá, me pidió que lo ayudará cosa que no pude negarme, tenía frío así que le di mi chaqueta y mi bufanda.

Ranma la miraba solemne sin emitir ningún gesto.

-Caminamos varias calles, la tormenta era cada vez peor, estaba a punto de traerlo a casa y decirle que buscaríamos a su mamá cuando mejore el clima pero al doblar por un callejón oscuro me arrebato mi bolso y salió corriendo, quise perseguirlo pero un hombre me sujeto por la espalda, me pude librar de él fácilmente pero unos de mis tacones se quebró con el forcejeo y cuando estaba a punto de darle su merecido dijo: "Al menos mi familia tendrá algo de comida hoy"

Akane miró a Ranma directo a los ojos quien suavizo su mirada, ella suspiro y continúo.

-No pude hacerle nada, sé que es tonto y estaba en todo mi derecho pero solo lo deje marchar, de verdad espero de todo corazón que necesiten el dinero más que yo- dijo bajando la mirada- como estaban cayendo fuertes rayos y estaba muy alejada de casa, decidí refugiarme en Furinkan, que es el lugar más cercano que conocía… Al poco rato llegaste tú, y ya se que piensas que soy una tonta por como me deje embaucar pero…

\- No eres tonta - respondió Ranma parándose de su lugar y abrazándola tiernamente- quizá algo ingenua pero siempre piensas en los demás antes que en ti misma

\- Siempre en noches como esta pienso que…

-Piensas que algo malo puede pasar, me lo dijiste una vez– agrego al ver su cara de confusión- cuando me contaste que lo único que recuerdas de la noche en que tú mamá las dejo fueron los truenos y rayos que escuchabas en tu habitación.

-Ranma…- dijo sorprendida de que el chico recordara aquel detalle

-Y desde entonces temes que en noches como esta, le pase algo a tu familia- dijo abrazándola un poco más fuerte.

Permanecieron así varios minutos, en un silencio comodo para ambos, sintiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del otro junto al suyo.

-Sabes- dijo Akane cortando el silencio- no sé porque pero ahora ya no tengo tanto miedo- termino regalándole una sonrisa- y dime ¿Cómo te fue con los organizadores del torneo?- pregunto alegre

-Uhmm…bien supongo- respondió rascándose la cabeza- aunque la que hablo casi todo fue Nabiki, yo solo estaba de espectador

-Ya veo, uhmm siempre se toma muy en serio los negocios

-Supongo- dijo desinteresado- este…Akane…yo, yo vi a Koga- hizo una pausa para observa su reacción, ella no dijo nada pero la sintió tensarse, continuo al no obtener respuesta- ya se ve mucho mejor, no esta tan mal herido y – suspiro notablemente- me pidió que te dijera que…

-No- respondió ella calmadamente- no quiero escucharlo

-Akane yo… yo no quiero presionarte

En ese momento se escucho un fuerte trueno, y aunque afuera estuviera cayendo una temible tormenta en el interior de Akane había paz, desde que Ranma había regresado las cosas empezaban a mejorar para ella. Ya se había perdonado por todo lo que pasó con Koga, pero aun faltaba la parte más difícil, decir lo sucedido en voz alta, no sabía si podría hacerlo sin quebrarse; pero en ese momento entre los brazos de Ranma se sentía segura. Ya era momento de hablar, no sabía porque seguía manteniéndolo en secreto, además eran secretos de él no suyos. Otro fuerte rayo cayo sobre el cielo de Nerima, Akane se recostó sobre el torso de Ranma, dio un suspiro y comenzó.

-Lo conocí en el primer año de la Universidad, él era de un curso mayor pero una amiga nos presento en los primeros días. Al principio nos llevábamos fatal, él decía que las artes marciales no son para las niñas y yo intentaba cerrarle la boca a patadas pero nunca podía ganarle- Esto a Ranma le causo gracia pero no se rió ya que podía notar lo difícil que era para ella lo que estaba diciendo, y no quería interrumpir

Sin querer pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, peleando más que nada, decía que no entendía a todos esos chicos de la universidad que querían salir conmigo y que mucho menos entendía porque siempre los rechazaba a todos. Él no sabía en ese entonces que estaba comprometida y que aunque no lo aceptaba ante nadie yo seguía esperando a que regresaras- Ranma coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Akane y apoyo su mentón en la cabeza de la chica, ella no volteo la mirada solo siguió con la historia- Ya había pasado año y medio de tu partida y no teníamos noticias tuyas, Shampoo nos había visitado y nos dijo que te habías curado, todos nos alegramos mucho por ti y hubo una cena en celebración, ella se marchó a los pocos días pero antes de irse me dijo solo a mi que no volverías, que era inútil esperarte que tu le habías dicho que no tenías planes de regresar en mucho tiempo y que lo mejor era seguir con vida… No le creí o al menos no le quise creer pero los meses pasaban y aún no sabíamos nada, ni una carta ni una llamada nada… yo… yo comencé a perder la esperanza…

Tomo un poco de aire para darse valor y continúo hablando

Para ese momento, no se como Koga se había enterado que tuve un prometido que me abandono, sospecho que le pagó por información a Nabiki solo para molestarme, pero no sabía tu nombre incluso creo que todavía no sabe que se trataba de ti… Bueno el punto es que cuando lo descubrió no dejo de fastidiarme cada día más decía cosas muy hirientes como que entendía a ese pobre hombre de escapar de una mujer como yo entre otras barbaridades y aunque fingía que no me importaban sus comentarios, en el fondo estaba muy herida y mi autoestima estaba por los suelos. Así que decidí cambiar todo lo que me recordará a ti, y comencé por mi físico,me deje crecer el cabello y tire toda mi ropa a la basura pero eso no era suficiente, tu siempre me decías que era gorda, pecho plano, brazos de gorila… así que cada día me esmeraba más haciendo ejercicio para bajar de peso pero eso parecía funcionar muy lento, fue entonces que decidí saltarme algunas de las comidas, no fue muy difícil ya que Kasumi se había mudado con el Dr. Tofu y casi nadie parecía darse cuenta excepto tu madre que cuando me descubría me obligaba a comer, sé que fue una terrible idea y ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho pero en ese entonces estaba muy perdida…- por increíble que parezca Akane estaba contando todo en tono neutral mirando el estanque, como si le hubiera pasado a otra persona que no fuera ella, mientras Ranma apretaba los dientes y luchaba por no golpearse él mismo al saber todo lo que tuvo que pasar por su culpa- Después de casi dos años al fin supimos que competías en un importante torneo en China y al parecer tenías un gran futuro allá, fue cuando nuestros padres se dieron por vencidos de unir las dos escuelas y decidieron romper el compromiso dejando el honor de las familias intactas, no me opuse cuando lo hicieron pero si lo hice cuando quisieron conseguirme otro prometido.

Todo empeoro cuando Ryoga me declaro lo que sentía por mi, hasta ese momento siempre lo había visto como un gran amigo pero me di cuenta que si lo aceptaba no sería del todo infeliz; sin embargo no pude hacerlo, después de que me besará supe que no podría amarlo, al menos no como te amaba a ti y eso no era justo para él, merecía ser feliz así que lo deje ir. Mi padre poco a poco se dio por vencido con lo del prometido, tus padres se mudaron a su nueva casa, Nabiki se fue con Kuno y yo me quede realmente sola. A nadie le importaba o al menos eso creía… Un día durante el almuerzo en la universidad, mis amigos me invitaron uno de esas hamburguesas americanas no quería despreciarlos pero tampoco quería comerla, ahora que vivía sola no comía en días enteros y nadie se daba cuenta toda la comida que me dejaban tía Nodoka y Kasumi prácticamente la donaba a los pobres, espere hasta que todos se marcharon y me aproxime al tacho de basura para botar ese pan pero alguien me lo impidió, era Koga, me dijo que era idiota por hacer eso y que estaba muy delgada y que había notado que no me alimentaba. Me sorprendí al escucharlo reclamarme tan molesto y al verlo preocupado por mi, desde ese día poco a poco nos hicimos amigos él me conto un poco sobre su vida tenía una novia llamada Ayame ella era y siempre sería su princesa (hime-sama), yo le conte sobre Ryoga y aunque intento sacarme información sobre el compromiso yo era muye hermética sobre ese tema así que solo le dije que se había cancelado.

Ranma tenía un duelo de emociones en su interior odiaba a Koga por todo lo que hizo pero más se odiaba a él, entre los dos era el que más daño le había hecho a Akane.

Koga insistió en que fuera a un médico por mi problema alimenticio, allí me dijeron que tenía principios de anemia y que si no me cuidaba podía empeorar, no quería preocupar a la familia por eso intentaba comer de vez en cuando, pero no es fácil ¿sabes? Una vez que empiezas no puedes parar es como una adicción, pero Koga se encargaba de chantajearme diciéndome que me delataría con mi padre, así que a pura fuerza comía aunque sea una vez al día. Él me enseño muchas katas nuevas cuando decidí reabrir el dojo, decía que era su "pequeña" aprendiz y yo le enseñe nuestro estilo de combate, estaba muy impresionado, él no sabía que se podía usar la energía de ese modo. Ambos entrenábamos muy duro, yo empecé a perfeccionar tus antiguas técnicas y tu madre me enseño a usar la espada y él cada día se volvía más fuerte, me sorprendí mucho cuando invento una variación del truco de las castañas pero en vez de usar sus manos usaba sus piernas, fue verdaderamente asombroso.

La tormenta seguía cayendo sin piedad en el dojo y el aire era cada vez más frio, pero eso no parecía importarles a cierto par de jóvenes que estaban sentados mirando el agua caer sobre el estanque de la casa de la familia Tendo.

Un día él llego a verme muy molesto, casi destruyo todos los postes de luz camino aquí, me contó que Ayame había terminado con él y que nadie podía terminar con el gran Koga que se encargaría de que se arrepintiera. Justo por esas fechas era el baile de fin de curso y me propuso acompañarlo para que ninguno de los dos tuviera que ir solo, acepte ya que eso me libraría de los chicos que quisieran invitarme. En el baile todo iba bien, habíamos ido como amigos pero cuando él vio a Ayame bailar con otro chico, se volvió loco y me beso delante de todo el mundo para que ella pudiera verlo. Me pidió disculpas a los pocos días, pero a mi no me importaba porque cuando estaba con él de algún modo me sentía bien, y si él me lo hubiera pedido estaba dispuesta a intentar algo serio, pero al parecer el tenía otros planes… Me pidió que hiciéramos un trato, quería que fingiera ser su novia para darle celos a Ayame y él en cambio espantaría a cualquier chico que me molestara. Entonces hice la cosa más tonta de toda vida, acepte.

Al principio todo iba bien, salíamos y nos tomábamos de la mano, incluso nos besábamos si él sabia que Ayame estaba cerca. Se lo presente a Ukyo como si fuera mi novio, y ¿quieres saber que me dijo?- intento sonreir

Sus exactas palabras fueron "Akane ¿Acaso perdiste la razón? Ese tipo es igual a Ranma ¿Estas enferma o algo?" cuando yo le dije que no sabia a lo que se refería se exalto un poco "¿Acaso estas ciega? Vamos Akane. Alto, fuerte, cabello azabache en una coleta, artista marcial, intenso color de ojos, y mira lo creído que luce no se debe ser adivina para saber que ese tipo es un ególatra" – A Ranma no le gusto nada que lo hayan comparado con el cretino de Koga pero no dijo nada solo cerro fuertemente sus puños.

Al principio lo negué pero después me di cuenta que en ciertos aspectos se parecía mucho a ti, al principio no nos soportábamos después nos hicimos amigos y ahora éramos una especie de pareja aunque no fuera cierto, y eso me gustaba. Ya te puedes imaginar lo enferma que estaba para salir con un tipo igual a ti y aceptar ser prácticamente su juguete.

-¿Su juguete?- fue lo primero que pregunto Ranma desde que ella había comenzado a hablar

-Si- respondió tranquila- poco a poco Koga me pedía que cambie ciertas cosas, como que sujete mi cabello en dos coletas altas, que aprenda a hacer galletas, que vista siempre de blanco incluso una vez me pidió que tiña me cabello de rojo, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que él quería que me viera igual que Ayame, me estaba convirtiendo en su clon. Al principio como eran cosas sin importancia accedía, incluso él mismo me enseño a hornear sus dichosas galletas con la receta de Ayame, pero al poco tiempo me di cuenta que no era sano y estaba dispuesta a terminar las cosas con él de una vez por todas.

Cuando se lo dije, se sorprendió y me dijo que estaba arrepentido que reconocía que había hecho mal y que después de todo lo que habíamos vivido se había dado cuenta que me amaba, que estaba enamorado de mi y que quería que fuera su novia. Nunca nadie me había pedido ser su novia, que de ahora en adelante yo sería su princesa.

Akane hizo una pausa y miro directo a Ranma, quien aun no la soltaba de entre sus brazos.

-No me malinterpretas tu fuiste el primero que tomo mi mano, el primero que me beso, aunque estuvieras en Neko-ken y no recuerdes nada y el primero que me dijo que me amaba, aunque me creías muerta… pero yo…

-Me hubiera gustado ser el primero en todo…- respondió Ranma triste

Akane simplemente asintió con la cabeza se quedo un momento en silencio pensando en como continuar, la peor parte aun se acercaba y temía saber como reaccionaría el chico e involuntariamente comenzó a temblar. Ranma noto el cambio en la chica así que decidió hablar.

-Akane, creo que es suficiente por hoy deberíamos acostarnos

Ella seguía sin moverse mirando el vacio. Así que la cogió en brazos para subirla a su habitación.

"Debio ser extremadamente doloroso para ella si el solo recordarlo hace que se ponga en este estado" pensaba mientras subia los escalones.

La deposito en su cama, ella aun sin moverse, se inclino para arroparla y…

-No te vayas- su frágil voz lo saco de su tarea con las mantas- no te vayas quedate conmigo…

-Akane yo… no quiero presionarte, se que es difícil para ti así que…-empezaba a decir hasta que ella lo interrumpió

-Jamás se lo he contado a nadie, ni siquiera mis hermanas saben toda la historia, tengo que decírselo a alguien o explotare- dijo suplicante

Ranma asintió con la cabeza, para él también era difícil escuchar aquello pero si ella estaba dispuesta a contarlo él la acompañaría, se sentó a un costado de la cama de Akane, pero ella le pidió que la abrazara cosa que él no podía negarse así que se recoso sobre la cama de la chica y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Akane al sentirse de nuevo segura con su cabeza recostada en el pecho de Ranma siguió su historia.

-Las cosas cambiaron desde ese día, él cambio se volvió más agresivo incluso un par de veces llego a inmovilizarme, luego se disculpaba y prometía no volverlo a hacer. También decía que por ser mi novio tenía derecho de acostarse conmigo pero yo me negaba, no es que te siguiera esperando o algo ya habían pasado más de tres años pero de algún modo no quería que me obligarán a hacer algo que no quería- Ranma apretaba más los puños y los dientes, luchaba por no soltar alguna grosería contra ese tipo- Una semana antes de su cumpleaños, mi grupo había hecho una visita de estudio a Nagasaki y yo no podría estar para celebrarlo con él, se molesto mucho pero al final lo comprendió, yo me sentía terriblemente mal así que una noche antes gaste todos mis ahorros en un boleto de tren para poder sorprenderlo con mi llegada, el viaje fue me pesado y estaba cansada pero fui directo a su apartamento después de comprarle un pequeño desayuno de cumpleaños, aun era muy temprano en la mañana así no toque la puerta no quería despertarlo, él dejaba siempre una llave debajo de la alfombra y entre sin hacer el menor ruido, quería ver su cara de sorpresa cuando me viera en su cuarto llevándole el desayuno.

Akane se detuvo y sujeto fuertemente la camisa de Ranma quien sintió cada musculo del cuerpo de la chica tensarse.

-La sorprendida fui yo, al encontrarlo dormido con Ayame en su cama, la sorpresa fue tanta que se me cayo la bandeja que tenía en mis manos y ellos se depertaron con el ruido de los platos al romperse. Ambos estaban desnudos y solos cubiertos por una sabana, yo no podía moverme de la impresión, parecía que mis pies estuvieran clavados al suelo y no podía dejar de mirar la escena, al principio pensé que no era él, pero era él y me miraba con desprecio mientras inetntaba levantarse sin despertar a Ayame, pero fue inútil ella se levanto, me vio allí parada con los ojos sorprendidos, y empezó a pedirle a Koga explicaciones.

Él le dijo que yo no era nadie, solo una niña tonta que se había enamorado de él y lo acosaba constantemente, que no importaba lo que él me dijera no lo dejaba en paz. Yo quería gritar en ese momento, golpearlo hasta obligarlo a decir la verdad, pero simplemente mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Vi como Ayame se levanto envuelta con solo una sabana y de una bofetada me hizo reaccionar, me dijo que era una zorra por meterme en el cuarto de un hombre comprometido, me enseño su anillo de compromiso y me dijo que hace casi un año que Koga le había pedido que se casara con él.

-Mi cabeza era todo un torbellino de ideas, hace un año ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Koga y yo habíamos hecho nuestro trato hace casi año y medio, él había estado jugando conmigo mientras estaba con Ayame. Cuando lo entendí, salí corriendo de ese lugar y me encerre en mi casa el resto de la semana.

Ranma no pudo contenerse más y solto cada maldición que se sabía en contra del chico de ojos verdes que había hecho sufrir a Akane. Ella se había quedado inmóvil mirando el techo no movía ni un solo musculo solo la punta de su pequeña nariz como un ratón o un conejo.

En el fondo Ranma se alegraba de no haber sabido esto cuando peleo con Koga, lo habría matado estaba seguro, en ese mismo instante estaba batallando con las ganas de salir a buscarlo y darle su merecido de una vez por todas, pero Akane lo necesitaba y ya no la volvería a dejar

-Lo siento Ranma, yo tuve la culpa, perdóname- le dijo agachando la cabeza y dejando caer dos pequeñas lagrimas

-Akane escuchame- dijo voltenadola para que lo mirara a los ojos- nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa ¿entiendes? No tienes porque sentirte culpable porque tu no hiciste nada malo. Es él el que debía sentirse avergonzado.

Le seco las lagrimas y le deposito un beso en su frente

-¿Qué sucedió luego?- le pregunto

Akane estaba como en un trance pero al escuchar la pregunta reacciono

-No podía volver a deprimirme, además entendí que Ukyo siempre tuvo razón, yo solo quería estar con Koga porque de algún modo me recordaba a ti, decidí que era hora de hacer un cambio me corte mi cabello hasta la altura de los hombros, deje de salir con mis amigos, me dedique a entrenar y trabajar, quería mantenerme ocupada. Lo evite el resto del semestre, él se graduó de la universidad y no lo había vuelto a ver hasta nuestro encuentro en el baile. Cuando me pidió hablar, el día que pasaste a las semifinales, me dijo que había terminado con Ayame porque se había dado cuenta que yo era a quien quería y me propuso regresar, por eso le tire la cachetada sin importar que yo era tu invitada.

-A mi no me importa, me alegre cuando lo hiciste- respondió sonriendole

-Ranma no sabes como me arrepiento, el no haberte esperado. Discúlpame por favor.

-No, Akane, tu discúlpame por haber demorado en regresar yo… yo…

Era su turno de explicar porque no se había comunicado pero simplemente no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo. Al pasar los minutos se dio cuenta que Akane se había dormido entre sus brazos, al parecer la charla había supuesto un gran cansancio emocional para ella. Intento retirarse pero ella lo sujeto más fuerte.

"Ranma…" susurro su nombre en sueños

El chico se enterneció, se acomodo un poco por debajo de las mantas y poco a poco se que dormido.

En las calles de Nerima la lluvia había cesado y el cielo empezaba a despejarse, al parecer a la mañana siguiente tendrían muy buen clima, mientras que en el dojo Tendo por una de las ventanas del segundo piso se podía ver a un par de jóvenes dormir pacíficamente en los brazos del otro, la chica con un semblante tranquilo y el muchacho con una sonrisa en sus labios. La tormenta había pasado para ellos también.

 **Siguiente capítulo: Revelaciones**

 **Hola chicos, llegamos al antepenúltimo capitulo. Muchas gracias por pasar y leer la historia me sacan una sonrisa cada vez que mencionan que comentan y dicen que les gusta la historia, todo el trabajo va dedicado a ustedes.**

 **Solo nos quedan 2 capítulos más, en este supimos la verdad del pasado de Akane, ¿qué creen que pasará en los que siguen?**

 **Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Revelaciones.**

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana de la habitación de Akane iluminando el par de siluetas que descansaban allí. Ranma, increíblemente, fue el primero en levantarse al sentir sobre su rostro la luz de la mañana, le costo un poco distinguir donde se encontraba pero al sentir a una linda chica durmiendo plácidamente sobre su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de ella una sonrisa se formó sobre sus labios recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior, ella por fin le había abierto su corazón, había confesado una parte dolorosa de su pasado y aunque a él le costo mucho no golpear a aquel que la había lastimado o incluso golpearse él mismo por todo lo que tuvo que pasar en su ausencia, tuvo que permanecer fuerte para ella. Sabía que ahora era su turno de contar lo sucedido durante todo este tiempo y eso implicaba reconocer bastantes errores e inmadurez de su parte, pero esperaba que ella lo entendiera, que ella lo perdonará... En el fondo no podía evitar sentir miedo. ¿Qué pasaba si ella decidiera alejarse después de saber el verdadero motivo de su ausencia? No podría culparla después de todo ella se llevó la peor parte de esa separación. Sacudió rápidamente esos pensamientos no podía dejarse llevar por esas ideas, tenía que mantener la mente abierta y la esperanza en alto.

Lentamente Akane empezó a moverse entre las sabanas pero un fuerte agarre alrededor de su cintura le hizo levantar los ojos hacia la persona que estaba a su lado, lo primero que vio al empezar el día fueron un intenso par de ojos azules con una enorme sonrisa dirigida especialmente hacia ella.

-Buenos días- dijo ella devolviendo la sonrisa y sin hacer el menor esfuerzo de cambiar la posición en la que se encontraban.

-Ey… buenos días dormilona- respondía alegremente el chico

-Ranma ¿hace cuanto que estas despierto?¿Que hora es?¿Que haces aquí?- empezó a preguntar la joven

-Tranquila, ayer te quedaste dormida y no quería levantarte… me levante hace poco, y la verdad no tengo ni idea de que hora es- contestaba divertido

Akane estaba relajada la noche anterior se había quitado un gran peso de encima y se sentía tan bien, como no se sentía en años. Y aunque aun no sabía como se había animado a dormir junto a Ranma, la sensación no le desagradaba en absoluto.

Soltó un suspiro y acomodándose un poco más sobre el pecho de Ranma dijo

-En ese caso supongo que esta bien si duermo un poco más.

Ranma soltó una risa sincera, la atrajo un poco más hacia a él y besándole la coronilla le susurro al oído.

-Supongo que también esta bien que permanezcamos de este modo

Ella levanto la vista y sonriéndole, se acercó lentamente a sus labios, Ranma al ver el gesto corto rápidamente la distancia entre ellos, lamentablemente el contacto no duro mucho ya que fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos desde la entrada de la casa.

-AKANE! RANMA!-se podía escuchar la voz de Genma

-AKANE, HIJA, ¿DONDE ESTAS?- gritaba Soun llorando a cascadas

-AKANE PRECIOSA VENGO RESCATARTE!- fue el llamado del maestro al entrar de un salto por la ventana de su habitación.

Ranma, muy a su pesar, se separo rápidamente al oír el primer llamado y de un ágil salto ya estaba listo para recibir al maestro y mandarlo a volar con una patada lejos del cuarto de la chica. Maldiciendo a ese trío de ancianos locos por haber interrumpido el momento.

-Creo que lo mejor será bajar a ver que quieren- dijo Akane ya sentada sobre la cama.

Ranma al verla se quedo sin aliento, llevaba puesta la ropa de la noche anterior algo ajada, su cabello despeinado y alborotado y sus mejillas aun sonrosadas por el sueño. Estaba tan bella que no se resistió se acerco a ella y le dio un corto beso en su pequeña nariz, antes de añadir.

-Yo me encargo, tu alístate- y después de él mismo arreglarse un poco la ropa que llevaba salió a enfrentar cual sea la locura con que venían sus padres.

Al poco rato llamo Nodoka para advertirles que, durante el desayuno, los patriarcas al no ver a Ranma preguntaron donde se encontraba ya que no lo habían visto desde ayer. Ella les respondió que había salido la noche anterior a buscar a Akane que al parecer se encontraba perdida en la tormenta, ellos al escuchar eso salieron disparados a buscarlos sin dejar a Nodoka explicarles que se encontraban bien.

Y, después de unas cuantas explicaciones y muchísimas lagrimas por parte de Soun al ver que Akane se encontraba bien, todos ellos terminaron almorzando juntos junto con la madre de Ranma, la cual llego al poco rato a reprender a su marido por no saber escuchar.

El resto de la tarde los hombres de la familia decidieron ir a entrenar al dojo para recordar los viejos tiempos llevándose a Ranma casi a rastras a entrenar con ellos. Akane se quedo con Nodoka conversando sobre su trabajo y lo que pensaba hacer ahora que había terminado la universidad, ella estaba un poco confundida sobre su futuro ya que si bien amaba su trabajo, sabía que si permanecía en la compañía Kuno no podría desarrollar todo su potencial, Nodoka le dio unos consejos maternales y la animo a luchar por sus objetivos; luego le pidió que le ayudará a preparar la cena, cosa que Akane le encantó, pero consciente de sus habilidades culinarias solo se dedico a hacer lo que mejor le salía: té y galletas; mientras que la madre de Ranma preparaba los platillos más elaborados.

La cena transcurrió "normalmente" como en los viejos tiempos con Ranma y su padre peleando por comida, un gran panda saliendo del estanque, Soun impacible en su lugar y Nodoka siempre con una sonrisa y su katana amenazadoramente dirigida hacia su hijo y su marido. Akane no podía evitar sonreír después de mucho tiempo su casa se sentía tan llena de vida y alegría, sin ese horrible silencio que tanto detestaba y que se había convertido en algo habitual para ella.

Ranma de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas furtivas a la linda chica que comía sonriente a su lado, no podía evitar sonreír como un tonto cada vez que la veía tan radiante como estaba, ella lo pillo observándola un par de ocasiones pero él lejos de girar la mirada, como lo habría hecho años atrás, no perdía el contacto y ella una vez le respondió guiñándole disimuladamente el ojo.

Para Soun, Genma y el maestro no pasó de ser una cena normal con amigos, pero para Nodoka que era más intuitiva y observadora no paso desapercibido la familiaridad con que se trataban su hijo y menor de las Tendo, y se alegro interiormente por ellos, ella siempre supo que ese par terminarían juntos de una manera u otra.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar y así fue como al terminar la cena Los Saotome, Soun y el maestro tenían que regresar a casa, dejando a Akane sola para que se prepare para sus labores del día siguiente. Aunque el maestro amablemente se ofreció a acompañarla a dormir, fue sutilmente disuadido por el puño de Ranma y mandado a volar directo a casa.

-Te llamare al rato- le había dicho Ranma antes de irse

-No puedes- le respondió ella divertida

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ayer me robaron mi bolso, con mi billetera y mi teléfono dentro ¿recuerdas?

-¡Rayos! Lo había olvidado- maldijo el muchacho

-No te preocupes el fin de semana puedes acompañarme a comprar otro

-De acuerdo- sonrió ante la idea de pasar una tarde con ella

Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos sin querer despedirse, pero la sutil llamada y posterior ataque de Genma Saotome les corto el momento, y al final Ranma tuvo que resignarse a irse sin siquiera darle un beso de buenas noches a Akane. Ella por su parte tendría que volver a su solitaria casa y dormir en una cama que sentía enorme y fría si Ranma no estaba a su lado.

Lamentablemente para esta singular pareja las cosas raramente resultaban como lo habían planeado, y con el cumpleaños número cuatro del pequeño Toshiro, casi no pudieron verse ni comunicarse esa semana.

Ranma estaba un poco irritable, había ido a buscar a Akane un par de veces a su trabajo y otras cuantas más al dojo pero no había podido encontrarse con ella y al no tener ella un teléfono se le hacía imposible poder localizarla. Por su parte para Akane esa semana le estaba resultando de lo más ajetreada, no solo tenía que colaborar con los preparativos de la fiesta de su sobrino sino que también, después de hablar con Nabiki, había empezado a postular a otras empresas cerca de la ciudad e incluso la habían llamado para un par de entrevistas, por lo que en varias ocasiones tuvo que salir mucho antes del trabajo; ella estaba un poco triste por no haber visto a Ranma, incluso lo había llamado un par de ocasiones a su casa pero su madre le había dicho que no se encontraba, de todo corazón esperaba que llegara el fin de semana para estar juntos.

El sábado en la tarde Ranma estaba ya verdaderamente molesto porque no había ni señales de Akane y supuestamente habían quedado en conseguirle otro teléfono ese día, de pronto su teléfono empezó a sonar y al ver en la pantalla el nombre de Nabiki arrugo un poco el cejo, lo último que necesitaba era hablar con su codiciosa ex cuñada.

-Nabiki, no estoy de humor así que si quieres….- respondia algo molesto

-¿Ranma?- la voz que sonó del otro lado no era la que esperaba.

Ranma abrió muchos los ojos y se detuvo en seco al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Akane al otro la de la línea.

-Akane…

-Hola Ranma, estoy en el centro comercial con Nabiki comprando los adornos para la fiesta de Toshiro y me preguntaba si podrías venir, ya sabes para que me ayudes a escoger un nuevo teléfono…pero si estas de mal humor….

-No no no digo si… este Akane ya voy saliendo

-Esta bien, estaré al costado de la pileta…. Alo?... Ranma?

-….

-Y bien hermanita ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto astutamente Nabiki

-Creo que se corto la llamada, no se si alcanzo a oír lo último- respondió algo confundida

-Vaya, vaya veo que el cuñadito no pierde el tiempo- decía burlonamente- y por cierto hermanita ¿Cuál dices que es su relación?

-Nabiki!

-Esta bien, esta bien… bueno mejor me voy no quiero formar mal trío, pero que no se te olvide que prometiste pasar a recoger las decoraciones mañana temprano

-Lo sé- suspiraba la peli azul cansada

-Ah y Akane…- decía su hermana sonriendo cómplice- me tomé la libertad de postularte a trabajos fuera de Nerima y una compañía en Tokio ha llamado para una entrevista

-Nabiki ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso sin mi permiso?!

-Piénsalo Akane es una buena oportunidad, a menos que no quieras dejar a Ranma solo- respondía con sorna

-No es eso –dijo sonrojándose levemente- ¿y que hay del dojo?

-Bueno eso se puede arreglar, solo piénsalo ¿quieres? La entrevista es dentro de dos semanas

Y sin más la mediana de las Tendo se fue dejando a una muy confundida Akane con una importante decisión que tomar.

Al poco rato llego Ranma muy alegre buscando a Akane, cuando al fin la encontro los dos pasaron una tarde muy amena e incluso se animaron a entrar a ver una película de terror y pasaron por unos helados luego. Ranma estaba feliz, con ese dichoso aparato que se compró Akane ya podía estar comunicado con ella, hasta ahora se cuestionaba como no le hizo tanta falta antes.

Llegando al dojo Akane estaba un poco pensativa acerca de la oferta que le había dicho su hermana pero para ella la decisión estaba clara no quería irse, no ahora que Ranma había vuelto, no cuando las cosas estaban tan bien entre ellos.

-¿en que piensas?- le cuestiono el chico al verla un poco distraída

-En nada importante- respondió automáticamente ella ofreciéndole una sonrisa para que viera que todo estaba bien.

-Akane… yo… yo extrañe hablar contigo esta semana…-admitió avergonzado

-Ranma…-dijo un poco sorprendida por la confesión- yo también te he extrañado…

-Mi madre me dijo que llamaste un par de ocasiones…

-Ah eso- respondió tratando de quitarle importancia- si bueno no era importante solo llamaba para saludar, supongo que tenías cosas por hacer

-Si bueno verás yo estaba…- ¿Cómo decirle que había invertido parte de la semana en mandar a reparar cierta reliquia familiar sin decirle de que se trataba?

-Descuida, te lo dije antes no tienes que darme explicaciones el compromiso ya se rompió y aunque me hubiera gustado verte no soy tu novia para exigirte que…

Ranma se paró muy decidido y algo molesto al escuchar esas palabras, se puso frente a ella y puso sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros de la chica obligándola a mirarlo de frente.

-Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir Akane, porque quiero que lo tengas bien en claro, yo no te doy explicaciones por obligación si no porque quiero, yo también quería verte esta semana pero fui a buscarte al trabajo y no te encontre y claro que estas en todo tu derecho de exigir lo que quieras, eres mi novia y si quieres verme más seguido pues yo debería…

-Ranma…- lo interrumpió la chica al escuchar eso- ¿So…soy tu novia?-pregunto nerviosa

El chico se quedo helado, había dicho eso sin pensar pero solo dijo lo que le salía del corazón y en el fondo el también estaba algo cansado de no saber cual era su relación

-Yo…Este…S…si… es decir si tu quieres… puedes pensarlo si quieres... ¿quieres?- el pobre artista marcial ya ni el mismo entendía lo que trataba de decir.

Akane sonrió al ver el nerviosismo del muchacho, era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces le tiro los brazos al cuello y lo beso de lleno en los labios, separándose un poco para mirar la confundida cara de él y decir muy contenta.

-Si quiero

-¿si quieres? …¿quieres pensarlo o quieres…?- preguntaba aún muy confundido

Akane lo beso de nuevo, esta vez un poco más lento, dándole tiempo a reaccionar y que él le correspondiera el beso que duro varios minutos y al cual se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

-Si quiero ser tu novia, tonto- le dijo divertida la peli azul

Ranma al procesar las palabras la cargo dándole vueltas por el suelo, no podía creer que después de todos estos años desde que se conocieron, por fin pudieran estar juntos, ser una pareja por voluntad propia no por obligación. De pronto una idea cruzo por su mente y se detuvo de pronto dejando a la chica cuidadosamente en el suelo.

-No…no podemos Akane- dijo triste con miedo de perderla- yo aún no te cuento lo que pasó en China…

Akane quien se había asustado al oír aquello miro fijamente al muchacho, pensó solo por un segundo si lo que le fuera a contar seria lo suficientemente grave como para alejarla de él después se pregunto si habría algo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que ella dejara de amarlo, la respuesta fue sencilla en ambos casos "No", nada de lo que Ranma pudiera decirle haría que sus sentimientos cambien. Qué importaba si él había cometido errores, ella también hizo muchas tonterías como dejar de comer y cosas como esa, que importaba si le decía que había estado con otra chica ¿acaso ella no había estado con el imbécil de Koga e incluso beso a Ryoga? Y Ranma sabía todo eso y aun así la quería, estaba allí con ella y le pedía ser su novia. Su respuesta estaba clara nada de lo que pudiera decirle la separaría de él.

Le sonrió tiernamente y poniéndole la mano en su mejilla le dijo

-No te preocupes lo superaremos juntos…

-Akane yo…

-Ranma, ahora escúchame tú, he esperado esto por mucho tiempo más del que me gustaría admitir, he querido ser tu novia desde que teníamos 16 años, no me lo niegues ahora por favor…- le pidió suplicante

Ranma la abrazo enternecido por su confesión, sabía a lo que se refería ellos eran prometidos, por la obligación de sus padres, pero ser novios significaba estar de acuerdo, estar juntos por que quisieran.

-Gracias- le susurro en el oído- te amo

-También te amo- le respondió feliz ella

-¿Entonces somos novios?- pregunto alegre

-Tonto- contesto divertida recostando su cabeza en su pecho- claro que si

Estuvieron así unos minutos, ambos demasiados felices para moverse, acordaron aun no decir nada a la familia y mucho menos a sus padres, al menos no hasta que estuvieran seguros que no podrían arruinarlo. Después Ranma se tuvo que ir, y aunque el insistió mucho en quedarse, Akane objeto muy molesta que a pesar de ser novios no dejaba de ser un pervertido, así que se resigno a volver a casa de sus padres.

Los días pasaron rápidamente la nueva pareja se veía casi diario, Ranma iba a recogerla al salir de su trabajo o acordaban encontrarse en algún lugar de la ciudad para almorzar o simplemente pasar el rato, ambos no podían estar más felices. Akane le había comentado sus planes de dejar la compañía Kuno y Ranma la apoyaba si era eso lo que ella quería, claro que ella omitió la entrevista que tenía en Tokyo la cual justo caía al día siguiente del cumpleaños de Toshiro ya que como había decidido no ir no lo considero importante.

Pronto llego el ansiado día de la celebración del cumpleaños del hijo de Tofu y Kasumi y todos estaban presentes, los Saotome, los Kuno, el Sr Tendo y la familia Hibiki con el pequeño Sota y después de pasar un día muy animado y abrir los regalos, se encontraban todos reunidos cenando en el comedor.

La conversación era amena y llevadera, recordando viejos tiempos y riéndose de muchas anécdotas y viejas historias. Ranma se encontraba sentado junto Akane y cuando nadie los veía intentaban entrelazar sus meñiques debajo de la mesa, soltándose solo para comer o alcanzar algo. Todo iba bien hasta que la Nabiki Tendo hizo una pregunta inoportuna.

-¿Y dinos Ranma, porque no nos comentas sobre el viaje que harás a Europa?

Muchas cosas pasaron a la vez, Kasumi, Nodoka y Tofu mirarón directo a Akane, ya que ellos fueron los únicos que se habían percatado de la cercanía de ambos y estaban preocupados por la reacción de la chica, Akane veía fijamente su trozo de pastel como si de repente se hubiera convertido en la cosa más interesante del mundo y sin levantar la mirada seguía comiendo intentando luchar contra las lagrimas que amenzaban con salir de sus ojos, Ranma fulmino con la mirada a Nabiki y todos permanecieron en un incomodo silencio que fue roto por Kuno.

-Vaya Saotome que suerte la tuya mira que ir a Europa- dijo alegre

-Si Ran-chan- agregaba Ukyo- primero China y ahora Europa wow

-¿Y cuanto tiempo piensas irte esta vez?- preguntaba receloso Ryoga quien había mirado preocupado la reacción de Akane.

Los patriarcas celebraban bailando el hecho de que la escuela de combate libre se hiciera conocida también en el viejo continente hasta que una grave voz los interrumpió.

-¿Quieren dejar de hacer tanto alboroto? Los organizadores del torneo me invitaron a hacer una demostración de combate allá, solo serán un par de semanas- agrego mirando de reojo a Akane que seguía concentrada en su pastel- máximo tres, depende de la cantidad de países que acepten la invitación a duelo.

-De todos modos felicidades Ran-chan- lo felicitaba Ukyo ajena a la tensión que se sentía- yo siempre he querido conocer Europa

Después de eso, el Dr. Tofu cambio amablemente el tema para no incomodar a la joven pareja, Ranma intento coger la mano de Akane bajo la mesa pero ella lo esquivo y no miro en su dirección ni una sola vez, luego se levanto lo más tranquila que pudo de la mesa y agradeció mucho cuando Kasumi le pidió que fuera a comprar algunas cosas para la cocina, que en verdad no necesitaba pero quería darle a su hermana menor un momento para estar sola.

Akane olvidándose por completo del pedido se sentó sobre un columpio dejando caer todas las lagrimas que había retenido durante la cena. Ranma se iba, otra vez, se iba y no le había dicho nada, las ultimas semanas se habían visto a diario si quería decírselo había tenido varias oportunidades, en cambio a tenido que enterarse de la peor manera, le dolia en el alma que Nabiki, a pesar de ser su hermana, lo hubiera sabido antes que ella que era su novia… Sus pensamientos eran puros remolinos no podía pensar claramente en nada ¿Acaso ella siempre sería la tonta que lo esperaría cada vez que se fuera?¿ Acaso ella también no tenía sentimientos? Más lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y ella solo las dejaba correr libremente ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto ahora que las cosas parecían estar bien?

-Akane… lo siento- fue la voz que la saco del trance en el que estaba.

Levanto la vista y vio a Ranma parado frente a ella. Su sola visión fue suficiente para romper toda la cordura que tenía y convertir toda la tristeza que tenía en furia.

-¿ACASO PENSABAS DECIRMELO ALGUNA VEZ?!- grito parándose de uno solo

-Este… yo… yo…- el repentino cambio de la chica lo había dejado sin palabras

-DICES QUE SOY TU NOVIA Y SOY LA ULTIMA EN ENTERARME!- seguía reclamándole la muchacha- SABES QUE RANMA POR MI PUEDES HACER LO QUE QUIERAS YA ME CANSE DE TODO ESTO.

-Akane, por favor, escuchame yo quiero…

-NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE QUIERAS ¿SABES LO QUE YO QUIERO? QUIERO QUE SALGAS DE MI VIDA DE UNA BUENA VEZ CADA VEZ QUE TE APARECES SALGO LASTIMADA

Ranma se quedo de piedra, entendía que la chica estuviera molesta por como se entero pero ella no lo dejaba explicarse, y eso ultimo fue un golpe muy bajo.

-Akane por favor, eres mi novia tienes que escucharme… yo…

-NO QUIERO!, YA NO MAS RANMA- al decir esto no pudo evitar que varias gotas saladas salieran de sus ojos sin su permiso- YA NO PUEDO… YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR CON ESTO… SE TERMINO

Y dicho esto la joven salió corriendo con dirección a su casa, Ranma no la siguió sabía que necesitaba tiempo para calmarse y cuando estuviera un poco más tranquila hablaría con ella y le explicaría todo, además aun le dolían las palabras de la joven y no se veía en la capacidad de soportar otra ronda de insultos como esa, no después de recordar todo lo que habían vivido esos últimos días.

"Mañana mismo la iré a buscar para arreglar este malentendido" se dijo él mismo

Lo que él no sabía que Akane en ese mismo momento estaba alistando sus maletas para ir a esa entrevista que tenía en Tokyo a la mañana siguiente, no podía permanecer en Nerima ni un minuto más se sentía herida, traicionada su hermana sabía y no le había dicho nada, en ese momento solo quería huir, y armándose de todo el valor con el que se veía capaz salió rumbo al aeropuerto dispuesta a coger el último vuelo de la noche, fue una suerte que se olvidara de rechazar formalmente la oferta.

Ha pasado exactamente 9 días desde la celebración de cumpleaños del pequeño Toshiro y se puede ver a un Ranma muy nervioso y algo descuidado dando vueltas en la estación de trenes, buscando con la mirada que una chica de cabellos azules baje en cualquier momento de uno de ellos, pero las horas pasan y ella no aparece. Aun recuerda como se sintió el día que se entero que ella se había marchado.

A la mañana siguiente de su discusión, Ranma había ido a buscar a Akane al dojo muy temprano en la mañana decidido a que esta vez si la escuchara, pero cuando llego la casa estaba vacía, la busco por los alrededores pero no obtuvo resultado, hizo guardia todo el día en su trabajo y nada, la chica no se presento. Él estaba realmente desesperado, temía que algo le pudiera haber pasado, regreso al dojo con la esperanza de encontrarla pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su madre y a la dulce Kasumi esperándolo para hablar con él.

Ellas le dijeron que Akane había llamado a su hermana mayor para avisarle que iba a estar fuera por un par de días por una entrevista que tenía en Tokyo, y aunque su primer impulso fue ir a buscarla a ese lugar, ambas mujeres lo hicieron desistir de la idea alegando que ella necesitaba tiempo para pensar y estar sola, él no estaba nada de acuerdo pero acepto por el gran respeto y consideración que le tenía a aquellas damas, la situación empeoró cuando Akane comunico que se quedaría una semana más por allá, al parecer había conseguido el puesto y necesitaba hacer algunos papeles, esa vez Ranma estaba decidido a buscarla pero otra vez la sabiduría de su madre lo hizo entrar en razón diciéndole que aunque así fuera no sabía donde se encontraba exactamente y que demoraría más en encontrarla y que lo mejor era esperar a que ella regrese.

Desde su partida Ranma la había llamado millones de veces y ella no había contestado ni una sola y tampoco sus miles de mensajes que había enviado los cuales cada vez se tornaban más furiosos exigiéndole que regresara y que tenía que escucharlo. Él casi no había dormido desde ese día no podía evitar culparse por lo sucedido, si la hubiera seguido ese día si la hubiera obligado a escucharlo ella seguiría a su lado de eso no tenía duda.

Y por eso se encontraba en ese momento ya desesperado porque sabía que el tren de Akane llegaría antes del mediodía; sin embargo ya pasaban las tres y ella aun no aparecía, toco su bolsillo y pudo sentir el pequeño bulto cuadrado que se encontraba allí, su madre se lo había dado esta mañana ya que él con todo lo sucedido lo olvido por completo. Suspiro para calmar sus nervios y decidió esperar un par de horas más, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Mientras que al otro lado de la ciudad la menor de la hijas de Soun se encotraba de rodillas sobre la habitación de invitados de la casa Tendo, había llegado en horas de la madrugada sin avisar a nadie, un hermoso brazalete colgaba sobre su muñeca, él mismo que cierto artista marcial le regalo cuando regreso de China, iluminaba la oscura habitación donde se encontraba con una extraña luz que emanaba de él. La chica lloraba sobre el suelo por la estupidez que había cometido, junto a ella una madera sacada del piso, una vieja caja vacía y miles de cartas alrededor suyo, la hacían sentir peor.

Pero lamentablemente ya no había marcha atrás, la decisión estaba tomada.

 **Siguiente capítulo: CAPITULO FINAL: Después de todos estos años**

 **Hola chicos, esta historia esta llegando a su fin, espero hayan disfrutado capitulo a capitulo yo lo hice al escribirla.**

 **Como verán las cosas se complican un poco antes del gran final, ¿alguna vez les comente que no me gustan los finales felices? Jajaja No mentira, no se angustien… el capitulo ya esta escrito listo para ser subido, dependiendo de su apoyo. Un beso enorme para cada uno de ustedes, en especial para los que día a día me muestran su apoyo con un review, son lo máximo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo Final: Después de todos estos años**

Akane se sentía herida, traicionada, triste e indudablemente sola, y a veces cuando las personas se sienten de esa manera hacen cosas de las cuales se arrepienten luego, fue así como dejándose llevar por sus impulsos tomó el último vuelo a Tokyo, una ciudad a miles de Kilómetros de su natal Nerima, dispuesta a empezar de cero.

Su vida en Nerima no había sido mala, bueno no del todo, los primeros años de su vida había sido feliz junto a su padre, su madre y sus hermanas, sin duda la alegría siempre rondaba en su familia y siempre pensó que su historia podría tener un final feliz; sin embargo el destino se encargó de golpearla a temprana edad cuando perdió a su madre siendo todavía una niña, la pérdida fue dura aunque ella casi no podía recordar nada pero aún así su familia siguió unida y poco a poco lograron traer de nuevo un poquito de la felicidad que tenían. También era el lugar donde se encontraba el dojo su familia, un legado que su padre había fundado y le había sido encargado especialmente a ella, no a su dulce hermana Kasumi o a la astuta Nabiki, si no a ella a la más pequeña y algo torpe de las tres, y fue así como durante toda su vida se dedicó a aprender el estilo de combate de su familia, dedicando horas a su entrenamiento y esforzándose al máximo, tanto así que incluso hubo tiempo en el que nadie la superaba en habilidades. En Nerima, también vivía gente muy buena como el Dr. Tofu, de quien se enamoró siendo muy pequeña y aunque después aceptó que nunca sería para ella lo seguía admirando por su bondad y buen corazón, también estaban sus amigas de preparatoria Yuka y Sayuri y por supuesto todos los amigos que hizo en la universidad y en el trabajo; porque ella estudio, fue a la universidad y trabajó en aquella pequeña ciudad. Y a decir verdad no le fue nada mal, era guapa aunque ella no se daba cuenta de eso y más de un chico hubiera dado lo que fuera por salir con ella, y con su gentileza y amabilidad era una de las mejores amigas que una chica podía tener.

De hecho cuando recordaba todas esas cosas buenas mientras empacaba sus cosas sentía pequeñas dudas en su corazón sobre el abandonar su amada ciudad. Pero en ese lugar también lo había conocido a él, cuando ella tenía 16 años y no sabía que su vida cambiaría por completo al conocer a un problemático y egocéntrico chico que había venido desde China con su padre, el mismo que había adquirido una maldición en las mística fosas de Jusenkyo, el chico que no sólo llegó a poner todo su mundo de cabeza si no que también trajo consigo un séquito de locos artistas marciales decididos a luchar con él y un equipo de prometidas que nunca lo dejaban en paz. Ranma Saotome, el hombre que su padre había elegido para ser su prometido, y así unir la escuela de combate estilo libre.

El sólo pensar en él hacía que un montón de sentimientos se encontrarán en su interior, desde la llegada de Ranma la vida de Akane había dado un giro de 720 grados ya que no solo de la noche a la mañana se encontró prometida con un ególatra y confiado artista marcial de 16 años, si no que también con su llegada la ciudad se vio ataviada de artistas marciales mucho mejores que ella con habilidades con las que ella no podía ni soñar y pasó de ser la más diestra a la más débil de todo aquel grupo de lunáticos, en el tiempo que vivió con Ranma había sido secuestrada, raptada y hasta casi muere en algunas ocasiones por causa de los enemigos del muchacho y sus locas aventuras. Pero a pesar de todo, de las peleas y comparaciones incluso de los insultos que recibía o de la maldición que su prometido poseía, no pudo hacer nada al enamorarse de aquel chico tan peculiar, ni siquiera supo en que momento fue que paso, lo único de lo que estaba segura es que no se imaginaba la vida sin él. Por eso cuando él decidió emprender un largo viaje al terminar la preparatoria, su corazón se había ido con él, los primeros meses aún aguardaba la esperanza que él regresara; en algún lugar de su alma todavía estaba la ilusión que tenía cuando niña de tener su final feliz, y ella no se imaginaba mejor final que estar casada con Ranma y llevar juntos el dojo de la familia. Pero los meses se convirtieron en años y él no volvía, su esperanza poco a poco se iba muriendo y la cruel realidad le daba bofetadas en la cara. Ya no podía seguir viviendo una fantasía esa era la vida real y en la vida real no siempre tienes tu final feliz.

Pasó el tiempo poco más de cinco años para ser exactos, un tiempo donde ella camino sola entre las sombras y tuvo muchos obstáculos en el camino como Koga pero su mayor enemiga era ella misma, descuido su salud, se exigió hasta enfermar, intento seguir con su vida pero al final no pudo, él siempre estaría en ella; pero aprendió a vivir sin él y cuando pensó por fin haberlo superado, cuando ya se había resignado a seguir su camino sola, él regresó. Regreso para volver a poner su mundo de cabeza, regreso y le dijo que la amaba, regreso y desenterró viejos sentimientos, dudas e inseguridades que su corazón guardaba; y por supuesto no regreso solo, junto con él también regreso otra parte dolorosa de su pasado, quizá fuera coincidencia o quizá en su vida anterior había hecho algo realmente malo para que el destino le pusiera en su camino a los dos únicos hombres por los que había sentido algo y que la lastimaron, de diferente modo pero al fin y al cabo la hirieron. Pensó que su mundo se derrumbaría de nuevo, pero no fue así, Ranma había madurado ahora expresaba sus sentimientos más abiertamente aunque seguía conservando cierta timidez en algunas cosas, ella también había cambiado en todo ese tiempo aprendió a no refugiarse en su mazo y a encarar las situaciones difíciles, juntos llegaron a entenderse, sanaron viejas heridas, pudieron enfrentar el pasado y ni Koga ni nadie podía separarlos, o al menos eso creía. Pensó que juntos serían extraordinarios, invencibles y por un momento lo fueron; parecía imposible, que después de todo este tiempo ella lo amará aun más que cuando se marchó y que él quisiera estar con un desastre como ella, pero al final así resultaron las cosas… imposibles.

Le dolió enterarse que su novio se volvía a marchar, y aunque había dicho que serían solo unas semanas ella mejor que nadie sabía que el chico podía alargar su ausencia durante años ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que hizo la última vez? No, ella no podía soportarlo más, lo amaba más que a nada pero aprendió que primero tenía que amarse a ella misma, no podía seguir siendo la tonta a la que abandonan una y otra vez, no, ahora ella tenía dignidad había superado muchas cosas, aprendió a vivir sin Ranma una vez estaba segura que volvería a hacerlo aunque su corazón se partiera en mil pedacitos de manera irreparable. Y fue así como sin querer escuchar explicaciones, y rompiendo todo lazo que la unía al muchacho fue a una entrevista en Tokyo donde consiguió fácilmente el trabajo, decidió permanecer en la ciudad una semana no podía volver a verlo sabía que toda su fuerza de voluntad se iría al traste y se arrojaría a sus brazos, empezaría una nueva vida quizá no una feliz pero lo haría desde cero, se mudaría allí, abandonaría toda su vida en Nerima, viviría lejos de su familia y del dojo, sabía que ellos lo entenderían y si no lo hacían ya no importaba, ella necesitaba un nuevo comienzo.

Regresar fue difícil, durante la semana en Tokyo había recibido millones de llamadas y mensajes de Ranma, y aunque le costo toda la voluntad que pudo reunir decidió no constestar ninguno, ya era hora de un cambio en su vida, estaba decidida. Llego a Nerima a altas horas de la madrugada, no podía correr el riesgo de encontrarse con él o toda su determinación no le serviría de nada al ver ese para de intensos ojos azules mirándola fijamente; el plan era simple llegar de madrugada sin avisar a nadie, descansar un poco, alistar el resto de sus cosas, dejar una nota a la familia y partir de la ciudad que la vio nacer decidida a no regresar.

Todo iba bien había dormido un par de horas y alisto todas sus pertenencias en dos grandes maletas, comió un desayuno ligero ahora que empezaría una nueva vida tenía que esforzarse por dejar ciertos hábitos atrás, y a las 9 de la mañana estaba lista para tomar el tren que la llevaría a su nuevo hogar, hasta que saliendo de su habitación con su pesado equipaje una luz en su muñeca la hizo detenerse en seco, era el brazalete que le había regalado Ranma, ella no se lo había quitado desde ese día y en el tiempo que estuvo en Tokyo simplemente se aferro a él como un recuerdo, como un recordatorio de que podía salir lastimada. El brazalete expedía una luz amarilla muy tenúe y pronto ella pudo ver un rastro del mismo color que la guiaba a la habitación de invitados, decidió seguirlo y conforme se acercaba el brazalete se iluminaba cada vez más, llego hasta el cuarto donde en más de una ocasión había dormido el chico causante de su pena, y la luz se perdía bajo una teja en el suelo, ella la levanto con cuidado descubriendo que estaba suelta y allí encontró una vieja caja, brillando completamente junto con su brazalete, la abrió con cuidado y lo que encontró la dejo sin habla.

Eran cartas, cientos y cientos de cartas sin enviar con distintas fechas, distintos lugares, en distintos estados de antigüedad pero con un solo remitente: Ranma, y todas ellas iban dirigidas a ella; la impresión del momento la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras su brazalete absorbía toda la energía que desprendía esos trozos de papel. Akane con una mano temblorosa, abrió la carta más cercana que tuvo y aunque las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos no la dejaban leer con claridad pudo distinguir algunas frases que decía, y es que la caligrafía del muchacho tampoco ayudaba mucho.

" _Siempre pienso en ti"_

" _Lamento haber estado ausente"_

" _Te amo"_

Con más lágrimas cayendo cogió otra y encontró frases similares

" _Akane regresare te lo prometo"_

" _Regresare por ti"_

" _Soy un cobarde, perdóname por favor"_

" _Siempre te amaré"_

Y así leyó las cartas que tenía más cercanas, algunas eran muy antiguas desde los primeros día viaje otras eran más recientes, ellas las leía en desorden pero distinguía perfectamente la evolución del muchacho, las primeras eran algo esquivas y no se le declaraban directamente mientras que en las ultimas le pedía perdonarlo y esperarlo, incluso en algunas mencionaba el tema de la boda, y en casi todas las recientes le decía que la amaba. Si antes estaba confundida, pues ahora si estaba realmente perdida, no sabía que hacer, su cuerpo no reaccionaba solo se mantenía de rodillas en el suelo leyendo una carta tras otra incapaz de ignorarlas y seguir con su camino, algunas le sacaban una ocasional sonrisa mientras que otras la hacían sollozar por el amor que le profesaba el muchacho. Una en particular le llamo la atención.

" _(…) Akane acabo de escuchar tu voz por teléfono, sonabas tan contenta y me preguntaste cuando regresaría, tuve que morderme la lengua para no decirte que te extrañaba, que hecho de menos tus sonrisas y tus bellos ojos café, que me haces falta… quería decirte que te amo, que me esperes, pero no pude, aun no sé si tu sientes lo mismo por mi, ya ha pasado más de un año y aun soy un maldito cobarde… incapaz de mandarte una sola carta, escribiéndote en silencio y acobardándose al momento de enviarla… Hoy intente contactarme contigo, tenía tantas ganas de escuchar tu voz, y cuando lo hice…perdóname pero no puedo, pensé que podría mantener el contacto contigo, pensé que podríamos llamarnos y escribirnos pero me equivoque… me desarmas Akane, cuando oí tu voz, cuando me preguntaste cuando volvería estaba a punto de mandar todo al diablo y volver contigo, por eso no puedo volver a escucharte se que si lo hago no dudare en volver así tenga que regresar nadando… Créeme que lo hago por ti, estoy entrenando duro, viajando, aprendiendo nuevas técnicas, así cuando regrese podré defender el dojo, podré protegerte porque no dejare que vuelvas a estar en peligro por mi culpa, me volveré fuerte para ti… Por eso aún no puedo regresar, entiéndeme por favor, quizá uno de estos días me anime a mandarte alguna de estas cartas (…) No he dejado de pensar en ti, volveré Akane, pero aún no es el momento esperame por favor… Te amo (…)"_

Para Akane el tiempo se había detenido, después de leer esa carta estaba decidida a leerlas todas, para ella su pasaje en el tren y sus planes de iniciar de cero habían quedado en el olvido, y secándose con dificultad las lagrimas que seguían brotando sin permiso de sus ojos agarro otra carta tras otra sin darse cuenta que las horas pasaron sin compasión y dejando atrás el mediodía y la hora del almuerzo.

Por otro lado en la estación de trenes de Nerima, Ranma Saotome estaba cada vez más desesperado, Akane no se veía por ningún lado y la sensación de perderla para siempre se instalo en su pecho y no lo dejaba tranquilo. No podía esperar más si ella no volvía él iría a buscarla así le tomara toda la vida encontrarla, ya había estado lejos de ella suficiente tiempo para dejarla ir por un mal entendido, la obligaría a escucharlo y si era necesario suplicaría que permaneciera a su lado.

-Espera Ranma- fue la voz de Ryoga la que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ryoga… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido

-Akane no vendrá- afirmo serio

-No me importa, iré a buscarla y la obligare a que regrese- dijo decidido

-¿Y que pasa si ella no quiere volver?¿Alguna vez has pensado en eso? ¿Qué haras si ella no quiere estar contigo si su felicidad esta en otro lugar?

Ranma se quedo atónito por la pregunta pero contesto con decisión

-Entonces la dejaré libre, si le explico todo lo que paso si le abro mi corazón si le suplico estar en mi vida y ella después de eso sigue queriendo ir se, la dejare marchar para que sea feliz… pero no puedo perderla sin decirle todo lo que siento por ella, sin luchar hasta el final- añadia con cierto fuego en la mirada

Ryoga agacho la cabeza y sonrió mostrando su colmillo, esa era la respuesta que estaba esperando escuchar, llevaba toda la mañana intentando llegar a la estación para encontrase con Ranma y aunque varias horas tarde, al final lo había conseguido y había valido la pena.

-Esta en su casa- dijo levantando la mirada y sosteniendo la sonrisa

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, esta en su casa, durante la madrugada a Ukyo se le antojo comer pescado, así que intente conseguirlo, pero me perdí y de casualidad vi a Akane caminar sola con dirección al dojo- contaba alegre

-¿En… en serio?- pregunto sorprendido

-Muy en serio, aunque ya no esta embarazada dice que sigue teniendo antojos y que es mi deber…

-Eso no- lo interrumpió el muchacho agarrándolo de la camisa- lo de Akane ¿en verdad esta en el dojo?

-Si, bueno…-respondía intentando liberarse del agarre- al menos eso creo, fue muy temprano no sé si seguirá… yo he intentado encontrarte per bueno, ya sabes, yo…

Ranma no necesito más y salió como un rayo rumbo al dojo, dejando a un despistado Ryoga caminando en dirección a lo que el creía era su casa, gracias al cielo estaba por el camino correcto.

Ranma llego a la antigua casa de los Tendo, donde en mejores tiempos vivió toda la familia y que ahora solo era habitada por una hermosa y algo terca jovencita que él esperaba de todo corazón aún estuviera en su interior. Al momento de poner un pie en la casa sin notarlo su respiración se detuvo y con el corazón hecho un puño reviso la planta baja sin rastro alguno de Akane, al subir al segundo piso fue directo a su habitación y al ver los cajones vacíos sus esperanzas comenzaron a flaquear. Un pequeño ruido en la habitación de invitados fue lo que le hizo recuperar la fe y dirigirse allá, un par de grandes maletas en el pasillo y el ligero llanto de una chica le devolvió el aire que había contenido todo ese tiempo.

Allí estaba ella de rodillas y sollozando levemente, abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio la gastada caja que cargó durante años, vacía a un lado de ella y todas las cartas que había escrito alrededor de la muchacha, muchas abierta y otras aun sin leer.

-A…Akane- se atrevió a decir

Ella volteo la mirada y al verlo allí se puso tan rápido de pie, que perdió un poco el equilibrio, el chico la sujeto antes de que cayera pero una vez recuperada ella se alejo de él como si su tacto quemará, esto entristeció terriblemente al muchacho.

-Akane yo… por favor déjame explicarte todo yo…- en su mente sonaba tan fácil pero al momento de decirlo las palabras no tenían sentido, y el silencio de la muchacha no ayudaba en absoluto- veras yo… cuando estaba en China yo… pensé que era lo correcto… yo…- seguía intentando explicarse

Akane quien aun sujetaba una de las tantas cartas bajo la mirada hacia ella y pudo leer una simple línea.

"Siempre estas en mi corazón"

Eso fue lo que la hizo romper su silencio y le dio el valor de hablar.

-¿Por qué no enviaste ninguna de estas cartas?- pregunto sin mirarlo y con voz apagada

Ranma quien se había quedado atónito, decidió responder como debió haber hecho hace mucho, con el corazón.

-Fui un idiota- dijo honesto- al principio me acobardaba de enviarlas, no sabía lo que tu sentías por mi y mi orgullo no me dejaba decírtelo, intente escribirte de otro modo uno más amical, pero cada vez que pensaba en ti al escribir simplemente las palabras no me salían de otro modo, fui un maldito cobarde- continuaba apretando fuerte sus puños- pensé que quedaría como un idiota si te las enviaba y tu no me correspondías, pensé que te burlarías al leerlas- añadió suavizando su mirada- el tiempo pasaba Akane y me di cuenta muy tarde que podía perderte por mis inseguridades, pero ya habían pasado años y me pregunte si sería egoísta de mi parte retenerte de ese modo, había dejado pasar los años sin saber nada de ti… yo... ya no me importaba decirte lo que sentía pero ¿Qué pensarías tu después de todo ese tiempo sin contacto?... Nunca deje de pensar en ti ni un solo día y escribirte diario se convirtió en algo natural como comer… guarde todas las cartas con la esperanza de que algún día si me perdonabas…yo…

-¿Por qué no regresaste antes?- lo interrumpió Akane en el tono más tranquilo que pudo conseguir pero fallando en ocultar sus cristalinos ojos

-Yo era un crío, un tonto crío de 19 años que creía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo… Me tomo más de un año encontrar la cura y después tuve que acostumbrarme a mi cuerpo- intentaba explicar lo mejor que podía- el haberme convertido en chica durante tres años había afectado mi desarrollo, cuando me curé empecé a crecer y a desarrollarme lo cual me añadió fuerza pero me quitó agilidad, me tomo mucho tiempo acostumbrarme… pero cuando conseguí dominar mi cuerpo a la perfección quería hacerme más fuerte… no podía regresar no todavía… No me malinterpretes por favor Akane, mi intención siempre fue regresar y casarme contigo pero aún tenía tanto por aprender, tanto por mejorar, no podía regresar no cuando había un mundo lleno de posibilidades frente a mi. Tome una decisión me volvería el mejor de China, así el nombre del dojo quedaría en alto… y tu tendrías un esposo del cual sentirte orgullosa… pensé que tenía tiempo, pero los años se fueron demasiado rápido…- agacho la cabeza avergonzado e hizo una reverencia- se que quizá esto no es lo que querías escuchar y me disculpo por ello, pero es la verdad, fui un verdadero imbécil y lo admito…

-Levántate por favor- le pidió ella- ¿Por qué regresaste entonces? El conocimiento es infinito Ranma, y estoy segura que 5 cinco años no son suficientes para absorberlo todo- dijo segura

Ranma sonrió, eso era lo que más admiraba de Akane, ella era muy lista y perspicaz.

-Tienes razón- acepto- yo ya me había hecho de un nombre en China, gracias a los combates que había ganado, aunque debo admitir que los oponentes no suponían grandes retos y que solo lo hacía por el dinero de recompensa, ese fue mi modo de mantenerme durante algunos años… Cuando tuve el suficiente dinero me retire de aquellos combates y empecé a buscar oponentes de verdad, fue así como me encontré con un anciano muy sabio que me derroto en menos de un minuto; sin embargo, acepto convertirse en mi maestro y entrene junto con él por casi un año. Una vez él me pregunto porque era tan terco en querer mejorar si ya era mucho más fuerte que los artistas promedio, yo le respondí que era porque tenía alguien a quien defender, él solo respondió: ya veo y dime ¿Quién defiende a esa persona mientras tu estas aquí? Fue ahí cuando empecé a dudar de la decisión que había tomado… Poco a poco entendí que por mi estupidez pude haberte perdido por completo y algo que aquel maestro me enseñó era que si no tienes una razón, entonces no servía nada pelear y no solo en los combates si no en la vida… tu eres mi razón Akane y no quiero perderte… sin ti yo… - su voz se quebró un poco pero carraspeo y continúo explicando- … por eso decidí regresar, yo te había extrañado cada día desde mi partida y en ningún momento deje de pensar en ti pero ¿y tu? ¿Qué haría si tu hubieses seguido con tu vida? No podría culparte si ya estuvieras casada o con novio, después de todo fui yo quién desapareció por cinco años, tu no tenías ni idea de cómo contactarte conmigo era yo quien sabía donde siempre estarías y no se atrevió a mandarte ni una maldita carta.

Agacho la cabeza al recordar toda la angustia que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que la realidad pudo haber sido otra.

-Tuve miedo Akane, tuve miedo de que al regresar tu ya no quisieras verme, todo lo que había hecho estos años era por ti para ti y si tu no me querías yo… yo… Akane, si tu hubieras elegido a otro chico yo lo habría entendido, pero no podía rendirme sin luchar y así se me rompiera el corazón al verte con otro hombre, me arme de todo el valor que tenía y decidí que ya era hora de regresar, era hora de mostrar que era un hombre de verdad, ya era hora de luchar por lo que más quería… yo… yo regrese para luchar por ti- dijo serio y sosteniéndole la mirada.

Akane soltó el aire que sin querer había estado conteniendo en los pulmones y se dejó caer con las manos en el suelo, lo que había escuchado la había dejado sin palabras y no sabía como reaccionar. La historia de Ranma era tan distinta a la suya, él no había vivido su separación como ella lo hizo, mientras ella se sentía abandonada y herida, él había dado por hecho que era como una especie de relación a distancia amándola y echándola de menos pero siempre en silencio y sin mantener contacto. Había que admitir que lo el muchacho hizo era una gran muestra de inmadurez y egocentrismo, creer tener todo el tiempo del mundo y dar las cosas por sentadas, pensar que ella seguiría esperándolo lista para casarse a su regreso a pesar de no saber nada desde su partida. Él había pensado en ella todo ese tiempo pero no había pensado en como se había sentido ella o que es lo que estaría haciendo y cuando se dio cuenta de su error regreso para enmendarlo aunque fuera demasiado tarde.

-Fui un inmaduro Akane, y créeme que la angustia de no saber de ti y de regresar y saber que ya no me quieres fue un horrible castigo, desde que me dí cuenta de mi error no pude dormir por las noches y cuando llegue y vi todas las cosas cambiadas yo… yo por primera vez tuve miedo, al saber que nuestro compromiso se había roto salí como un poseso dispuesto a reclamarle a nuestros padres, pero mi madre me hizo entrar en razón y me di cuenta que no tenía derecho a reclamar nada, después de todo yo fui el que desapareció…- se agacho a la altura de la chica y le levanto el mentón para que lo mirará- … Sé que sigo sin tener derecho a reclamar nada, tú fuiste la que sufrió más con todo esto y eres tú la que tiene la última palabra, si me pides salir de tu vida lo haré… prometo no volver a cruzarme en tu camino, ya no puedo seguir siendo egoísta, tu felicidad es lo más importante para mi aún si no es a mi lado.

Akane estaba sopesando las palabras que el chico decía y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Haz madurado…- Ranma se sorprendió al escuchar aquello pero guardo silencio para que ella pudiera continuar- Quizá en este momento eres el más maduro de los dos…

-Akane…

-Casi no puedo imaginarme a un Ranma de 19 años diciendo las cosas que tu has admitido, quizá fue lo que necesitábamos… Sé que nadie puede saber lo que hubiera pasado pero siempre imaginaba que hubiera sido si decidías quedarte, a mi no me importaba la maldición Ranma, yo te amaba por el solo hecho de ser tu, tampoco me importaba el dojo o que fueras el mejor artista marcial del mundo para mi siempre serías el más fuerte, solo quería que permanecieras a mi lado… pero he de admitir que es algo difícil de imaginar a esos dos orgullosos niños de 19 años admitiendo sus sentimientos y hablando con tanta sinceridad como tu lo haz hecho, quizá esa relación hubiera terminado antes de empezar… Yo no puedo juzgarte Ranma, yo misma hace poco actué como una niña… tuvimos nuestra primera pelea y ¿Qué hago yo? En vez de intentar hablarlo y resolverlo como adultos, como tu lo haz hecho, salgo corriendo al primer problema y hago todo un plan para mudarme a otra ciudad… Parece que de los dos, tu eres el que más a crecido…

Ranma se paralizo al oír esas palabras, ella había planeado irse no soportaría perderla de nuevo esos últimos días habían sido una tortura.

-¿Te vas?- le pregunto temeroso

\- Quería hacerlo- respondió sincera- pero honestamente ya me canse huir a mis sentimientos…

Él no pudo más y la abrazo con todo el amor que fue capaz de reunir, ella entre sus brazos, no lloro ya no tenía porque hacerlo y solo se dejo arropar sintiéndose querida.

-Lamento haberme ido sin escuchar tus explicaciones, debiste tener un buen motivo para no decir nada- dijo ella sin separarse de su abrazo.

-Lo tengo- respondió el sonriendo- solo que no tuve el momento adecuado de decírtelo, estaba preocupado… sigo preocupado de que me rechaces

Akane lo miro sin entender a lo que se refería, así que Ranma tomo una gran bocanada de aire y decidió que ese era el momento que había estado esperando, si no lo hacía probablemente se arrepentiría toda su vida.

-Akane- comenzó hablar rogando a todos los dioses que la chica aceptara- yo… yo quiero que tu me acompañes en mi viaje…

Akane se sintió sorprendida pero no tanto ¿era eso lo que tanto temía el muchacho que rechazara? De pronto sintió que el asunto era verdaderamente tonto.

-Ranma… la verdad no sé porque te atemorizaba eso- dijo ella algo fastidiada por la simplicidad del tema- bueno es verdad que tendría que acomodar algunos de mis horarios, pero me encantaría acompañarte… no puedo creer que se formará tanto lío por esto yo…

-No Akane- la interrumpió él- no he terminado… yo quiero que me acompañes pero no como mi amiga o mi novia, quiero que me acompañes como mi esposa…- esta vez si que la chica se quedo sin habla…- lo siento no tuve el valor de poder pedírtelo…- agrego agachando la cabeza

Ella levanto la vista para perderse en aquellos inmensos ojos azules que tanto la volvían loca y pudo ver la sinceridad que reflejaban, ahora podía entender el miedo del muchacho a ser rechazado y aunque aún era muy pronto para hablar de matrimonio le enterneció el alcance de los sentimientos del joven. Se acerco lentamente y lo beso para transmitirle confianza, para decirle que todo estaría bien, que ya no huiría y se quedaría para luchar por su felicidad. A Ranma aquel beso lo tomo por sorpresa, especialmente porque sintió toda la dulzura posarse sobre sus labios, le correspondió entusiastamente hasta hacer que chica quede sentada de horcajas sobre él. Cuando se separaron ambos sonreían y se miraban fijamente.

-¿Eso significa que aceptas?- pregunto feliz el muchacho

Akane sonrió aun más, tomo su rostro ambas manos y le dejo un pequeño beso sobre la frente del muchacho.

-Ranma te amo y estoy dispuesta a quedarme y luchar por esto- dijo señalándose a ambos- pero creo que aún es muy pronto para pensar en casarnos, hace poco más de tres meses que has vuelto y aunque hemos avanzado mucho, pienso que es un poco precipitado, recién nos estamos adaptando el uno al otro debemos esperar un poco- le explico ella comprensiva

-Por suerte para ti puedo esperar un poco más- le contesto divertido ya que entendió que ella no lo había rechazado solo que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para adaptarse y él la entendía, así que decidió guardarse la cajita que reposaba en su bolsillo hasta la ocasión indicada.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta y volvieron a besarse, hasta que el estomago de Ranma empezó a protestar por falta de comida. Akane rió con ganas y los dos bajaron a la cocina a preparar algo de comer. El muchacho se encargo de hacer el guiso y Akane preparo un poco de arroz, y aunque le quedo algo insípido era comestible y nada que algo de sal no pueda arreglar. Ambos comieron en un silencio cómodo, no es que no tuvieran nada que decirse sino que casi todo lo que tenían que decirse ya lo habían hecho así que solo intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas cómplices.

A la hora de acostarse no querían separarse así que después de conversar un rato sobre temas sin importancia sobre la cama de Akane, ambos se quedaron dormidos sin duda el desgaste emocional de ese día los había agotado pero los dos sonreían descansando en los brazos del otro.

El tiempo desde ese día paso implacable, tanto así que habían transcurrido dos años desde el regreso de Ranma. Muchas cosas sucedieron en esos años, Akane y Ranma se volvieron oficialmente una pareja formal aunque ninguno de los dos había vuelto a mencionar nada sobre casarse, ambos eran felices viviendo cada día su relación. Los padres de ambos al enterarse ya estaban preparando en secreto una nueva boda y hasta invitaciones estaban mandando pero para su mala suerte una de ellas cayó en manos de Nodoka Saotome, quien se enojo mucho al enterarse del plan de su esposo y el amigo de este, creo que esta demás mencionar que solo ella con su singular estilo pudo disuadirlos. Nabiki se había convertido en la representante oficial y manager de Ranma y en contra de todo pronóstico había aceptado por fin casarse con Kuno, y aunque ella decía que solo lo hacía porque portar el apellido Kuno le daría poder en los negocios algunos sospechaban que al final su corazón tan frío como el hielo no pudo evitar caer en lo inevitable, enamorarse… así que todos estaban muy felices por ella, aunque la chica seguía negándose a tener hijos. Por el contrario Kasumi sorprendió a todos con la llegada de una nueva integrante a la familia, la pequeña Kogane, que tenía poco casi 6 meses y tenía a su padre embelesado con aquella dulce sonrisa que había heredado de su madre.

Para nuestra pareja favorita las cosas también habían marchado notablemente bien, Akane había conseguido trabajo en una de las empresas más importantes a las afuera de Nerima y gracias a su esfuerzo y perseverancia había logrado escalar desde abajo y obtener un cargo importante, aunque últimamente la chica estaba pensando en retirarse y aplicar sus conocimientos adquiridos en el dojo familiar y así hacer crecer su propio negocio de lo que tanto amaba, después de todo uno no estudia administración de empresas en vano. Ranma, por su parte no solo había deslumbrado a toda Europa con sus habilidades en combate sino que había ganado el título de campeón mundial el año anterior y ese año defendería su posición; sus habilidades habían mejorado mucho y gracias a su fama del mejor artista marcial, el dojo Tendo ahora era el centro de entrenamiento más solicitado de todo Japón en donde él enseñaba a sus aprendices las técnicas de combate estilo libre, como parte anecdótica cabe mencionar que la segunda gran pelea de Ranma y Akane fue cuando el primero le pidió ponerse al frente del dojo, y después de varias discusiones y problemas, ella llego acceder a duras penas aceptando que eso sería lo mejor para el negocio pero con la condición que siguiera conservando el nombre de Dojo Tendo y que ella también dictaría algunas clases a la semana. Es por eso que debido a la gran demanda Akane se pondría al frente de la parte administrativa y con ayuda de la gran Nabiki Kuno abrirían nuevas sucursales, el negocio no podía ir mejor.

Ranma prácticamente pasaba todo el día en el dojo, pero regresaba con sus padres todas las noches, sin embargo se veían casi diario y eso los alegraba enormemente. Su relación no podía ir mejor, juntos habían superado el pasado, se habían perdonado mutuamente sanando heridas y construyendo nuevos caminos, el viaje que hicieron a Europa un par de años atrás los había más de lo que se imaginaban y al regresar parecían una pareja totalmente distinta, después de ese viaje siguieron muchos más gracias a la carrera de Ranma y en todos ellos Akane siempre lo acompañaba, es más él prefería no ir si no era con ella. Y justo en esos momentos estaban por emprender una pequeña gira por América para promocionar el campeonato mundial de artes marciales.

Akane se encontraba en el tejado sobre su habitación mirando las estrellas, Ranma subió sin hacer ruido se sentó junto a ella y paso su brazo sobre los hombros de la joven, ella automáticamente se recostó en su pecho.

-¿Lista para conocer América?- pregunto Ranma

-Si- contesto ella tranquila- ya empaque las cosas

Ranma la miro, se veía hermosa con su nuevo corte de cabello y su tez blanca iluminada por la luna, a todos los lugares que iba con ella su belleza atraía a mas de uno y eso siempre ponía en alerta al muchacho.

-Me gusta tu cabello así- le dijo besándole la coronilla, Akane involuntariamente paso sus finos dedos por su corta cabellera que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las orejas.

-Así lo tenía de niña- respondió ella tranquila- y así lo tuve casi toda la preparatoria, casi todo el tiempo que estuve contigo.

-Lo sé- contesto sonriente- te ves hermosa

Akane le dio un corto beso en los labios y permanecieron unos instantes en silencio. Ranma se incorporó y ayudo a Akane a levantarse, él la sostuvo con sus manos unos instantes y le dijo:

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?- ella simplemente lo miro entre confundida y divertida, pero negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no tenía idea de lo que se refería, así que él continuo

-Hace exactamente 10 años mi padre entro en esta casa convertido en panda y cargando a una rebelde pelirroja en sus espaldas, un día como hoy hace 10 años conocí a una linda chica de 16 años con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto nunca, y aunque debo admitir que era algo terca y orgullosa casi tanto como yo, no pude evitar enamorarme de ella… parece imposible que después de todo este tiempo, las separaciones y todos los problemas que hemos pasado, la tenga conmigo a mi lado y la haya convencido de ser mi novia, hoy vengo con el reto de convencerla a algo mayor.

-Ranma…- los ojos de Akane empezaban a humedecerse por aquellas palabras.

\- Una vez me dijiste que yo fui el primero que te beso, que te dijo que te amaba y el primero que tomo tu mano, te dije que me hubiera gustado ser el primero en todo… así que… ¿Alguna vez un hombre te ha pedido que te cases con él?

Akane negó con la cabeza, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

-Pues me alegro de ser el primero.

Ranma inclino una rodilla al piso, saco una pequeña y algo antigua cajita de uno de sus bolsillos, Akane vio brillar un anillo de diamantes contra un fondo de terciopelo rojo.

-Quiero ser el primero y el último. Te amo, Akane. Te ofrezco mi corazón y mi vida. Cásate conmigo. Sé mi esposa, mi amiga, mi confidente y mi amante. Sé mi guía y mi razón para seguir luchando- La voz le flaqueo ligeramente- Di que serás mi compañera. Para siempre.

-Si- logro decir ella, antes de que las lágrimas le impidieran seguir hablando.

Ranma se levanto y le coloco el anillo en el dedo con suavidad para después inclinarse y darle un beso en la mano.

-Este anillo ha estado en la familia de mi madre hace generaciones, hace un par de años lo mande a restaurar para ti, pero puedo comprarte otro si prefieres uno nuevo, puedes elegirlo personalmente si quieres…

Akane miró el pequeño diamante, de corte cuadrado, montado sobre un sencillo aro de platino. Era un anillo clásico, con una hilera de diamantes más pequeños a los laterales del aro. Y aunque era un poco más elaborado y detallado de lo que ella habría elegido, era perfecto, porque Ranma lo había restaurado especialmente para ella y le había dado una joya de gran valor familiar.

-Este es el que quiero- dijo decidido abalanzándose a sus brazos y besándolo con la felicidad acumulada.

Ranma la cargo y le daba vueltas de campanas sin poder esconder la enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece si nos casamos el verano que viene?- le pregunto entusiasmado

Akane movió la cabeza en señal de negación, lo cual hizo asustar un poco a Ranma.

-Falta mucho para el verano que viene- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿Por qué no el mes que viene? Honestamente Ranma, empezaba a creer que nunca me lo preguntarías, me casaría contigo mañana mismo, quiero una boda sencilla aquí en el dojo solo con nuestra familia, la verdad estoy cansada de vivir sola… quiero estar contigo- añadió algo sonrojada

Ranma tenía tanta felicidad que no cabía en su pecho. La beso, la abrazo, la cargo e incluso tuvo impulso momentáneo de querer arrojarla al aire para atraparla. Si ella no era la chica indicada para él pues que lo partiera un rayo ahí mismo.

Esa noche se durmieron entre arrumacos y besos, ambos abrazados y sonrientes en los brazos del otro.

Lamentablemente no pudieron casarse ni al día siguiente, ni el mes siguiente, ya que tenían pendiente la gira por América y después de anunciar la noticia a la familia, ellos mismo organizaron la boda familiar con la que ellos tanto anelaban.

Era fines de otoño y se podía ver en el dojo Tendo a un artista marcial vestido con smoking negro elegante, muy nervioso al lado de sus padres quienes iban vestidos con los tradicionales kimonos japoneses para la ocasión. Su corazón empezó a palpitar muy deprisa al ver como aparecía por la puerta las hermanas de su prometida vestidas con elegantes vestidos azules, y se detuvo por completo al ver entrar al Señor Tendo, con un elegante kimono y acercándose con la chica que se había robado su corazón desde que tenía 16 años.

Akane iba lucía un sencillo vestido estilo occidental, nada voluminoso como el que uso hace muchos años atrás, este era de corte simple con un lindo lazo color azul a juego con su cabello que se ataba a su cintura y la hacía lucir mucho más esbelta. Como era otoño el clima empezaba a refrescar pero eso no impidió que los últimos rayos de sol de aquel día se colarán por la entrada principal del dojo e iluminaran a la bella novia desde atrás, dando un aura casi angelical.

La ceremonia fue tradicional y sencilla, no hay que mencionar que más de uno derramo algunas lágrimas al ver finalmente unidos a estos dos obstinados jóvenes, obviamente los que más lloraron fueron los patriarcas de la familia diciendo que su sueño de unir las escuelas por fin se había vuelto realidad.

Al haber invitado solo a la familia y a los amigos cercanos la fiesta que siguió a la ceremonia fue un ambiente familiar y de confianza, sin ningún percance como en una anterior situación, y exceptuando el hecho de que el maestro bebió hasta caer rodando por el suelo, todo salió tal como lo había planeado.

Akane se había levantado justo antes del amanecer para ir al baño, al regresar vio a su joven esposo dormido profundamente sobre la cama que ahora compartían, sin intención de querer levantarlo se dirigió al balcón de su habitación a meditar un poco sobre el último mes que había pasado, se había casado con el chico de sus sueños en una hermosa boda con la que siempre soñó y ahora dirigían el dojo juntos. Definitivamente había valido la pena todas las cosas por las que tuvo que pasar para llegar a donde se encontraba, al principio fue un poco difícil adaptarse a vivir bajo el mismo techo y la primera noche que durmieron juntos ambos habían estado sumamente nerviosos, pero Ranma había sido amable con ella jamás la presiono en nada y con cada beso y caricia le demostraba que la amaba, él había sido muy cuidadoso con ella y juntos, ambos inexpertos, habían descubierto una unión en cuerpo y alma. Ella no podía estar más feliz, la vida se veía como una ventana brillante de posibilidades.

-¿Qué haces? Te resfriaras- fue la voz de su esposo la que la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Solo pensaba- respondió tranquila ella- no podía dormir.

-¿Y en qué pensabas?- pregunto él abrazándola por la espalda.

-Que quizá la vida si tiene un final feliz- respondió ella volteando para encararlo y tirándole los brazos al cuello.

-Sabes- dijo él aferrándose a su cintura- al levantarme y ver a mi esposa usando solo mi camisa y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, empiezo a creer eso también.

Se besaron como dos adolescentes y Ranma la cargo haciéndole envolver su cintura con sus piernas.

-¿Qué le parece si vamos adentro, Señora Saotome?- dijo divertido- creo que yo tampoco no podre volver a dormir.

Akane rió y Ranma la condujo en brazos directo a la cama.

Esta es la historia de un par de jóvenes, los cuales fueron comprometidos contra su voluntad cuando solo tenían 16 años, esta es la historia de cómo el destino se empeño en ponerse en su camino, cruzando a locas prometidas, maldiciones mágicas y a rudos adversarios en su vida y cuando eso no fue suficiente la vida los separo con su orgullo e inseguridades. Pero lo que el destino no pudo evitar fue el sentimiento que nació entre ellos y que solo se hizo más fuerte a través del tiempo y la distancia. Porque el hilo rojo que los unía no podía romperse, no importa cuán enredado estaba.

Después de todos estos años los caminos de estos jóvenes se unían de manera definitiva.

Después de todos estos años el amor fue más fuerte.

Después de todos estos años… su historia recién empieza.

 **Hola chicos, perdón por tenerlos en suspenso espero hayan disfrutando del último capitulo de esta historia, quiero agradecer todo el apoyo y los comentarios que recibí en el trayecto de verdad son lo máximo. Pero aún no se desharán de mi tan fácilmente todavía les tengo preparado un pequeño epílogo, pero básicamente la historia central ya termino, espero les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado leerla así como yo lo hice al escribirla; Si les gusto déjenme un review que me encantan leerlos y no se olviden de recomendarla a sus amigos para que así más personas conozcan el maravilloso mundo de Ranma ½.**

 **Un beso para todos ustedes, nos queda una última actualización**

 **Mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí,**

 **JustNita**

 **Posdata: como prueba de mi gratitud prometo contestar por aquí todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me dejen, ya les había dicho que no lo hacía porque tenía la historia lista y quería actualizar rápido para ustedes pero no por ello dejaba de leerlos y alegrarme, son lo máximo todo el amor y apoyo que recibí y espero recibir con este par de capítulos que quedan me llena el corazón.**

 **A todos ustedes**

 **Arigato!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Epilogo**

3 años y medio después…

En el patio de la familia Saotome-Tendo, cerca del conocido estanque de esa residencia se podía ver a varios niños jugando alegremente, Toshiro Tofu de 9 años, Sota Hibiki de 5, Kogane Tofu de casi 4 años y un pequeño con cabello azul en una trenza y ojos azules, Kotatsu Saotome de 2 años y medio, ellos estaban muy entretenidos corriendo de un lado a otro entre risas y diversión, si bien aunque el pequeño Kotatsu era el menor de ese grupo, había que reconocer que el niño era muy habilidoso al momento de seguirles el paso a los mayores con sus aún pequeñas piernas regordetas, sus primos eran muy pacientes con él, en especial la pequeña Kogane que siempre era tan dulce con todos, Sota a pesar de ser muy ágil para su corta edad, siempre necesitaba un poco de ayuda de Toshiro, ya que el niño había heredado un poco del sentido de orientación de su padre y siempre se desviaba hacia la entrada o algún otro lugar.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la casa, estaban Akane, Ranma, Ukyo, Ryoga y Nodoka tomando el té mientras que Soun y Genma jugaban a un lado sus clásicas partidas de shogi. Kasumi solo había dejado a sus hijos ya que tenía que cuidar a su hermana Nabiki, quien después de varios años de negación por fin estaba esperando a la primera hija del matrimonio Kuno pero desde que estaba en ese estado no quería ni salir de su enorme casa, el Dr. Tofu tenía pacientes que atender, así que tampoco pudo estar presente y el maestro hace un par día había decidido revivir sus tiempos de juventud y se fue a sus típicas salidas de caza.

Los adultos reían alegremente mientras recordaban las historias anecdóticas de esos últimos años, una en especial les sacaba lágrimas en los ojos de tanta risa, sin importar cuantas veces la repitieran.

-Akane jajaja dinos una vez más la reacción de Ranma al darse cuenta jajaja- pedía Ukyo sin poder aguantar la risa

Ryoga a su lado soltó una limpia carcajada, mientras Akane soltaba una pequeña risita y miraba a su esposo, a quien parecía no importarle el hecho que volviera a repetir la historia por quinta vez consecutiva. Mientras que Nodoka, se levanto educadamente, con la excusa de traer algo de té, la verdad esa historia no le gustaba en absoluto y cada vez que la escuchaba tenía el impulso de sacar su katana y apuntarla directo al cuello de su hijo, después de todo lo que había hecho no era nada varonil.

La razón por la que Ranma estaba tan indiferente a pesar de que sus amigos se reían a su costa, era porque estaba entretenido cargando a su pequeña hija en sus brazos, Hitomi Saotome, que con tan solo 5 meses de edad se había robado el corazón de su padre con esos enormes ojos café que heredo de su madre aunque tenía el cabello negro azabache igual que él, la pequeña jugaba con la cadena que su padre tenía alrededor de su cuello con la horquilla de su esposa que aún conservaba a pesar de todos esos años. Había que reconocer que mientras el pequeño Kotatsu era cada día más similar a él tanto físicamente como en la determinación que poseía y él se encargaría de que fuera un gran guerrero, uno incluso mejor que él; su pequeña princesa tenía algo que lo desarmaba, la sonrisa de su madre, de verdad que le iba a costar horrores poder negarle algo si le sonreía de ese modo.

Akane termino de contar la historia una vez más con todo y gestos incluidos, mientras que una nueva carcajada general se escuchaba en el salón de la casa.

-Jajaja felizmente que esta vez tuviste más consideración, Ranma- se burlaba Ryoga

-Ya dije que lo sentía- dijo él indiferente mientras subía y bajaba a su princesa para hacerla sonreír.

\- De hecho aún se disculpa cada vez que ve esos dichosos aparatos –añadió Akane divertida, mientras sus amigos volvían a soltar carcajadas.

-Ay Ran-chan, solo a ti se te ocurre hacer tal cosa- decía Ukyo secándose las lagrimas de tanto reír.

Y pues no era para menos ya que lo acontecido en el nacimiento de Kotatsu era comedia pura, Ranma estaba tan nervioso cuando Akane empezó a sentir las contracciones que salió disparado a conseguir un taxi, subió todas las cosas que necesitaba y después de repasar mentalmente todo lo que Akane le había dicho que llevara, se subió en el asiento de copiloto y ordenó al taxista ir a toda prisa al hospital ya que su esposa iba a dar a luz, se sintió verdaderamente estúpido cuando el chofer le pregunto donde estaba su esposa y entonces recordó que Akane seguía en casa. Pero eso no era lo divertido de la historia, tampoco lo era la manera en la que entro con Akane en brazos como un loco desquiciado ni las miles de vueltas que dio enfrente de la habitación hasta que le pidieron que se detenga ya que sin querer pisaba con tanta fuerza que dejaba sus huellas marcadas en la loza, no, eso no era nada con lo que paso luego.

Cuando por fin lo dejaron entrar en sala, Akane estaba sudando y respirando agitadamente a través de una máscara de oxigeno, él como un esposo abnegado le dio la mano para mostrarle su apoyo, todo iba bien hasta que ella empezó a quejarse un poco más y el médico aviso que allí venía el niño, fue entonces que el gran Ranma Saotome, el campeón mundial de artes marciales, el fiero guerrero que no le temía a nada y el mejor artista marcial de su generación comenzó a hiperventilarse faltándole el aire de la emoción pero no quería salir del lugar ni molestar a nadie así que tomo de un rápido movimiento la máscara de oxígeno de su esposa, sin pensar realmente en lo que hacía y sintiendo aliviado como el aire volvía a sus pulmones. Después de un momento noto como todos se habían detenido, incluida Akane que lo fulminaba con la mirada y cuando pregunto tontamente que era lo sucedía, el médico le pidió amablemente que le devolviera la máscara de oxígeno a su esposa ya que ella lo necesitaba más que él en ese momento. Su cara fue un poema cuando se dio cuenta de la tontería que había hecho y rojo como un tomate murmuro como un millón de disculpas a todos los del lugar volviendo a ponerle a Akane el dichoso aparato, tanto fue su vergüenza que estuvo disculpándose a diario por 3 meses más y de hecho cada vez que lo recordaba seguía profesando sus disculpas.

-Lo bueno es que no lo repitió lo mismo con Hitomi ¿o si Akane?- preguntaba Ryoga con una gran sonrisa burlona mostrando su colmillo

-Claro que no- respondió seria- Esta vez se encargo de pedir otra máscara de oxígeno por si la necesitaba- añadió riendo.

Akane decidió traer un poco más de té mientras sus amigos terminaban de reír, al entrar a la cocina espero encontrar a su suegra pero no la vio por ninguna parte, incluso la busco en un pequeño recorrido por la planta baja pero no la encontró, se extraño un poco pero no le dio mucha importancia seguro estaría en el baño o habría salido a comprar algo.

Regreso con algo de té y galletas para todos, se sorprendió al encontrar a la pequeña Kogane haciéndole caras graciosas a su hija y rogándole a su tío para que la deje cargarla, cosa que Ranma le negaba aludiendo que era muy pequeña y se le podía caer, de hecho raras veces dejaba que alguien más cargara a su princesita y cuando lo hacían él siempre estaba al pendiente, Akane ya le había llamado la atención por ese comportamiento tan sobreprotector pero en el fondo le gustaba que el fuera tan atentos con sus hijos.

-Kogane ¿qué pasa?¿Por qué no estás jugando con los muchachos?- pregunto amable a su sobrina ofreciéndole galletas

-Tía es que Sota y Toshiro están jugando a las artes marciales y eso no es para niñas- explicaba sonriendo la niña, no solo heredo la dulce mirada de Kasumi si no también toda su feminidad.

Akane volteo a ver al patio y efectivamente los dos niños estaban peleando el uno con el otro, el pequeño Sota se esforzaba al máximo con sus movientos mientras que Toshiro, a pesar de que no lo entrenaban como lo hacían con su oponente, su padre le había enseñado algunas técnicas de defensa personal así que el esquivaba los ataques del pequeño, además de que al ser mayor tenía cierta ventaja que no pensaba usar en contra de su rival, la verdad se notaba que tenía la nobleza de sus padres.

Ukyo y Ryoga miraban atentamente el combate de su hijo y sonreían orgullosos, el niño estaba usando algunas de las nuevas técnicas que le había enseñado y aunque le faltaba practicar le ponía mucho empeño. Ranma y Kogane no le prestaban al combate la más minima atención ya que solo tenían ojos para Hitomi, Akane sonrió al ver lo enternecedor que se veía su marido con su pequeña hasta que noto un detalle importante.

-Kogane cariño ¿Dónde está Kotatsu?- pregunto un poco preocupada

-Ah- respondía desinteresada- mi abuelo Soun y tío Genma se lo llevaron hace un rato, dijeron algo sobre que era momento de entrenarlo o algo así

Ranma, quién estaba escuchando la conversación, se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver su esposa que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos reflejando toda su preocupación en ellos.

-Ranma, tu madre tampoco está la he buscado y no la encontré- decía ella ya realmente asustada

Ranma amaba a sus padres y a su suegro, pero sabía que eran capaces de cometer muchas locuras, especialmente los patriarcas; si cuando nació Kotatsu intentaron comprometerlo con la hija de uno de sus antiguos amigos de otra escuela de combate incluso su madre estuvo de acuerdo, Akane se encargo de hacer entrar en razón a la mujer mientras él lo hacía con los viejos a punta de golpes, diciendo que nadie comprometerá a su hijo en matrimonio ni lo cambiará por comida, lo ultimo lo hizo dándole una dura mirada a su padre. Ya sentía que algo estaban tramando ese par, ya que cuando nació Hitomi no dijeron nada de comprometerla o alguno de sus locos planes; ya lo escucharían si se atrevían a querer decidir en la vida de sus hijos.

Se levanto decidido, dejo a su pequeña en brazos de su madre y salió decidió a encontrar a su hijo y al par de abuelos dementes que tenía. Akane por su lado también quería salir en busca de Kotatsu, así que le pidió a Ukyo que se encargará de su bebe y de los demás niños para no asustarlos, ella accedió encantada ya que su amigo de infancia raras veces la dejaba sostener a la pequeña.

Akane alcanzo rápidamente a Ranma, y aunque a él no le gusto que dejará a Hitomi sola sabía que sus amigos la cuidarían bien además la iba a necesitar si su madre también estaba involucrada en esto ya que a los patriarcas podía disuadirlos a base de golpes pero contra su madre y su katana poco tenía que hacer, así que juntos buscarón rápidamente por la casa y al no hallarlo se dirigieron al dojo donde encontraron a Nodoka Saotome llorando en el suelo con un papel en sus manos.

Cuando le preguntaron lo que había pasado ella les mostro orgullosa la carta que habían firmado Soun, Genma y vieron la pequeña manito de su hijo, que aseguraban que si no lograban convertir al pequeño Kotatsu en todo un hombre a los 16 años, los tres se someterían al ritual ya conocido, y ella había aceptado una vez más esa importante misión.

Akane y Ranma se miraron asustados, ese par de locos se querían llevar a su hijo a entrenar y hacerlo pasar por todas las penurias que Ranma sufrió de niño, sin contar las innumerables veces que estuvo en peligro, ellos no iban a dejar que eso sucediera y corrieron a toda prisa para encontrarlos no podían haber ido tan lejos.

Mientras tanto en el conocido terreno baldío de la ciudad se encontraban Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome con el pequeño Kotatsu quien no se imaginaba lo que sus abuelos estaban planeando, él solo pensaba que jugarían un rato.

-Llego el momento, Tendo, de nosotros depende el futuro de la escuela

-Así es Saotome, Kotatsu es el legítimo heredero del combate libre, es un gran honor entrenarlo.

Decían ambos con aire triunfal y estrellas iluminando sus ojos.

-Usaremos el mismo método que con Ranma- añadía Genma decidido- acabo de ver unos gatos callejeros cerca de aquí

-Oiga ¿esta seguro de eso Saotome? No creo que eso del Neko-ken sea buena idea

-Tonterías- respondía él- Ranma es un hombre entre los hombres, el método da resultados

Y así fue como envolvieron a su nieto con comida para gatos, a lo cual el niño solo reía divertido mientras sus abuelos lo acercaban lentamente a esa manada de gatos.

-¡¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACEN?!- fue el grito de Ranma al ver a su hijo cubierto de algo que no supo distinguir.

-PAPA!- gritaba Akane sumamente molesta aún sin darse cuenta de la situación.

\- Aceptalo Ranma, Kotatsu tiene que ser entrenado como se debe, es duro pero será lo mejor para todos- decía Genma dejando caer falsas lagrimas.

-Akane, querida, todo lo hacemos por la escuela él es el heredero por lo tanto…-intentaba explicar su padre

-Papá devuélveme a mi hijo ahora mismo- exigía ella

Genma le dio a su nieto a Soun y salió corriendo hacía el lado opuesto.

-Oiga Saotome no me deje- reclamaba el Sr. Tendo al verse abandonado por su amigo

Ranma se acerco a su suegro dispuesto a quitarle al pequeño, si hijo al verlo sonrió más ampliamente y estiro los brazos para que lo cargara

-Papá, papá- decía el pequeño- papá mira gatito

Fue entonces cuando Ranma se dio cuenta de la situación, su pequeño estaba en vuelto en comida de gato y al voltear a donde había dicho su hijo vio a su padre rodeado de un montón de gatos.

-Lo siento Ranma pero es lo correcto- dijo Genma antes de soltar a los gatos

-GATOOOOOOOOO!- grito Ranma al ver venir a toda esa manada de animales directo a él

-Ranma… Kotatsu!- grito Akane, y él entendió que los felinos perseguirían a su hijo y el no quería que tuviera el mismo trauma que él tuvo de pequeño.

Así que como pudo le quito la comida con la que estaba rodeado, enredándose el mismo con ella y después cogió a su hijo en brazos y se lo lanzó alto a Akane ya que sabía que ella lo cogería.

-Mamá, gatitos- fue lo que dijo el pequeño ya en brazos de su madre

-Si cariño, gatitos- respondía ella un poco preocupada de ver como su esposo corría despavorido seguido por sus peores pesadillas.

La tarde termino con un Ranma magullado, siendo curado por Akane, con Soun y Genma muy pero muy golpeados con varios moretones, con un abuela Nodoka cargando alegremente a su nieta, la pareja Hibiki retirándose del lugar con su hijo, y con los primos jugando a la pelota en el patio. Poco después, Kasumi vino a recoger a sus hijos y los abuelos se retiraron con ella.

En la entrada del dojo Saotome-Tendo se veía a una familia de de 4 integrantes despidiendo alegremente a sus familiares, el padre con una bebé en brazos y la madre sujetando de la mano a un pequeño niño. A pesar de lo que había ocurrido ese día, sabían que poco podían hacer para cambiar a su familia y así los amaban con todo y locuras.

La pareja se sonreían ampliamente dieron la vuelta para entrar a su casa y arropar a sus hijos, después del largo día. Antes de voltear Akane se detuvo en seco al tener una extraña sensación de ser observada, Kotatsu corrió detrás de su padre y Ranma sosteniendo a Hitomi con un brazo y con el otro agarrando al niño, camino un par de pasos antes de notar la acción de su esposa.

-¿Todo bien, querida?

Ella volteó a mirar pero no vio a nadie así que decidió no darle importancia, sonrió y siguió a su familia.

-Si, no es nada- dijo dándole un corto beso a su esposo y entrando juntos a su casa.

******************************************* **FIN** ***********************************************

 **Hola chicos, y llegamos al final de esta historia muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí en verdad verdad todo esto no hubiera sido posible sin ustedes que siempre estuvieron al pendiente de cada actualización que dejaban su huellita de arena con sus hermosos comentarios que más de una vez me sacaron una enorme sonrisa a todos ustedes mi eterno agradecimiento a cada uno de ustedes.**

 **ZURGAN,** eres una de las primeras personas que se aventuro a darle click y leer esta historia hoy se termina pero siento que en el camino he hecho grnades amigos y tu eres uno de ellos, muchísimas gracias por dedicar parte de tu tiempo a este proyecto y espero que nos leamos en uno próximo muchas gracias

 **Nancyricoleon,** eres una de las personas que me comento desde el primer capitulo y desde allí nunca paro tu apoyo cada semana con cada actualización me conmueve el corazón gracias a personas como tu que aman y viven el universo de Ranma cosas como estas son posibles nunca cambies y espero seguir sabiendo de ti pronto, mis eternos agradecimientos.

 **Kelevra88** , fuiste mi primer review y no parasite hasta hoy de verdad eres fantastico, te confieso que no me atrevía a subir otro capitulo hasta ver que tu habías comentado muchísimas gracias por todo.

 **Blaupadme,** muchas gracias todo este apoyo es acogedor y pronto sabran de mis proximos proyectos.

 **,** muchísimas gracias por pasar y leer la historia a mi me encanto escribirla para ustedes

 **Elynmidnight** , solo me queda agradecerte por tomarte la molestia de comentar y seguir la historia semana a semana estoy eternamente agradecida contigo porque fans como tu animan e inspiran mucho, es para ustedes esta historia

 **Afrika** , igualmente para ti he tenido tu apoyo casi desde el inicio y cada palabra, cada aliento que recibia me animaba a continuar muchas muchísimas gracias

 **Sara Andry,** me encanto que te encantara jamás pensé llegar a tanto gracias

 **Ia chesed,** yo me emocione con cada capitulo y cada comentario esto es gracias a ustedes

 **Un fan mas, gracias** por cada palabra y por seguir cada actualización espero contar con tu apoyo para mis próximos proyectos gracias

 **Guest** , lamento mucho hacerte esperar a mi tambien me encanta el mago de Oz y creo que su fondo musical sería excelente gracias

 **Akane-kun19,** no sabes cuanto me alegra leer esas palabras y recuerda que el mundo de Ranma siempre será interesante, te invito a estar atenta a mi próximo proyecto gracias.

 **PukaSaotome13,** Puka-chan eres una gran fan me encantas tu comentario fue el más largo que recibí jamás y lo leí y leí minimo una 10 veces y en cada una me sacó una sonrisa muchísimas gracias y me alegro conocer gente como tu que ame este anime como yo, nos leeremos pronto te lo aseguro

 **Sosa07,** gracias por este comentario me llego al corazón los escritores siempre damos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para gustar al lector pero leerlo con tus propias palabras de verdad me saca lagrimas, gracias a gente como tu es posible esta y muchas otras historias y gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo.

 **Alambrita,** yo también estoy esperando el día en que Rumiko termine esta historia como solo ella sabra hacerlo mientras tanto espero haber llenado aunque sea un pequeño vacío que dejo.

 **Xandryx,** ¿te digo la verdad? La primera vez que me dijiste o casi me llamaste la atención por no tener la "consideración" de responder cada review me deprimí muchísimo, incluso me acusaste de no leerlos y solo contarlos, eso fue definitivamente un daga al corazón, solo quiero decirte que agradesco tu apoyo y entiendo tu punto pero creeme que no lo hice por mala onda solo quería actualizar rápido para ustedes y por celular es algo difícil, lamento si te ofendí o hice sentir que no me importaban sus comentarios. Tu opinión y la de todos es muy importante para mi, gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

 **Un agradecimiento especial a Linkita,BUBU30, Own son, Linkita, Rizzasm, Vannesa G. Palos y FlynnChan que me han acompañado durante todo este trayecto y aunque últimamente andan un poco perdidos, sé que volverán a terminar esta historia**

 **Y un ultimo agradecimiento a cada persona que me dejo un review y cada lector silencioso que anónimamente actualizaba cada semana, gracias a todos ustedes esta historia fue posible y su apoyo la hizo especial, los guardare en mi corazón hasta la siguiente oportunidad.**

 **Aprovecho para comentarles que últimamente me ha surgido una idea muy tentadora con esta pareja pero en un universo alternativo, no puedo adelantarles mucho porque la idea aún esta en proceso pero espero poder concretarla y compartirla con ustedes, y como ya vieron deje un final semi-abierto para no cerrar definitivamente esta historia y si algún día en el futuro se pueda retomar bienvenido sea, puede que esa sensación que tuvo Akane no haya sido nada o de quiza alguien si los estaba observando puede que sea un amigo o un antiguo enemigo o un viejo conocido o simplemente un extranjero que pasaba por allí, lo dejo a imaginación de ustedes.**

 **Si les gusto la historia reganlenme un ultimo review y compártanla y recomiéndenla a sus amigos así más personas disfrutarán de el maravilloso mundo de Ranma y sus amigos como nosotros.**

 **Muchisimas gracias por llegar hasta el final, hasta la próxima amigos.**

 **Eternamente agradecida,**

 **JustNita**


End file.
